Attraction
by Miss Fly
Summary: Evan Lorne tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme qui s'avère être battue par son fiancé...
1. Chapitre 1

_Saison_ : Spoiler moitié saison 3

_Disclaimer_ : Si Atlantis était à moi, Carson ne serait pas mort, John et Rodney s'avoueraient enfin leur amour et Sam resterait sagement sur Terre avec Jack au lieu de piquer sa place à Lizzie...Oh et on verrait un peu plus Evan aussi. Mais tout cela n'est que mon avis...

_Note-coup de gueule_ : Pourquoi Evan ne fait-il pas parti de la liste des personnages hein ?! Même si j'ai rien contre elle, il y a Laura alors qu'on l'a vu uniquement deux fois !! C'pa zuste ! Surtout qu'il est le héros de plus en plus de fic

----------

Depuis son arrivée – soit il y a près d'un an – il avait vécu beaucoup de chose au cours de ses missions : se faire tirer dessus par un des siens, porter secours à un tas d'équipe SG, être enlevé et fait passer pour mort, manquer de se faire vider par une Wraith...Non vraiment, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres dans la galaxie de Pégase. Mais là, il était dépassé. Pourtant il en avait déjà fait des missions de ce genre ; escorter une équipe scientifique et/ou civile sur une planète. Mais cette équipe là...

Elizabeth avait fait exprès d'y mettre des cas, il en était sûr ! Enfin, d'y mettre _un_ cas. La seule civile de cette expédition à être aussi...farfelue et indisciplinée et il devait se la farcir. Non, vraiment, ils allaient l'entendre à son retour. Il le savait, il aurait dû accepter les quelques jours de repos que lui avait accordé la dirigeante. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il joue les costauds et il avait refusé, prétextant qu'il s'était assez absenté de la Cité pour le restant de ses jours.

Il regrettait les quelques mots de la veille, lors du briefing « Major Lorne, ravi de vous rencontrer ». Comment peut-on être _ravi_ de connaître une fille pareille ? Aussi...fofolle comme dirait son équipier, le Sergent Elliot Cardin. Alors que ses collègues scientifiques étaient tout excités à l'idée de la découverte, la demoiselle, le Dr Elena Thomas, vagabondait dans la végétation. Elle allait à droite et à gauche, cueillant des fleurs, scrutant l'horizon en quête d'une chose qui ne devait sûrement pas exister.

Le plus stressant, c'est quand elle disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il n'avait pas en charge une linguiste digne de ce nom mais une véritable gamine entêtée incapable de rester en place plus de deux minutes. Elle avait d'ailleurs disparu depuis trop longtemps pour le Major. Et devinez qui devait la chercher ? Il était vraiment furieux.

- Major Lorne !, s'exclama enfin la linguiste

- Dr Thomas, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de rester avec le groupe ?

- Une bonne centaine de fois depuis que nous avons traversé la Porte !

- Et vous n'avez toujours pas compris que c'était dangereux ?

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous Major, répliqua-t-elle

- Nous sommes en mission et c'est moi qui suis chargé de votre protection. Si je dis que vous devez rester près de moi, c'est pas pour m'amuser

- Vous voulez que je vous donne la main pendant que vous y êtes ?

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que vous restiez dans mon champ de vision...

- Ok, ok ! Je reste dans le groupe, promis. Mais par pitié, cessez de me traiter comme une enfant

- Pour ça, il faudrait arrêter de vous comporter comme tel

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi le Colonel Sheppard a fait de vous son second. Vous êtes tyrannique !

Le Major Lorne soupira et agrippa la jeune femme par l'épaule, la redirigeant vers le groupe.

- Mais lâchez-moi !, protesta-t-elle

- Ne criez pas comme ça Docteur

- Je ne crie pas, je vous demande de me lâcher !

Le militaire s'exécuta sous l'œil noir de la linguiste.

- Je déteste les militaires, grommela-t-elle

- Et moi les civiles têtues. J'en fais pas tout un fromage

Le Dr Thomas bougonnait encore quand ils retrouvèrent enfin le reste de l'expédition.

- Vous avez retrouvé notre fugitive Major !, s'amusa le Sergent Cardin

- Figurez-vous Sergent que j'étais en train de me faire sauvagement agresser par une libellule et que le Major Lorne m'a sauvé la vie !, se moqua Elena

Les scientifiques gloussèrent devant l'air effaré d'Evan et reprirent la marche quand les autres leur lancèrent des regards noirs.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les vingt minutes suivantes se passèrent dans le plus grand silence – entrecoupé par les marmonnements d'Elena. La jeune femme affichait un air hautement contrarié et lançait des regards noirs à Evan quand celui-ci vérifiait qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'un petit village en pleine forêt. Un groupe de villageois vint à leur rencontre et un jeune homme se détacha du lot pour se poster devant les Atlantes.

- Bonjour !, s'empressa de dire Elena

- Bonjour jeune demoiselle, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur à faire concurrence à un certain Colonel

- Je m'appelle Elena. Mes amis et moi nous faisions de l'exploration et nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici

- Et j'en suis ravi Elena. Je me nomme Hiarus. Je suis le fils du chef de ce village, Min

- C'est un très beau village d'ailleurs

- Pas autant que vous l'êtes ma chère

Elena sourit, embarrassé. Evan – qui commençait à en avoir marre que ce Don Juan de pacotille drague sans aucun scrupule la linguiste – se racla la gorge pour manifester son mécontentement. Mais le Sergent Cardin fut plus prompt à réagir. Comme il se trouvait derrière Elena, il tira la jeune femme à lui et se posta à sa place, faisant face à Hiarus.

- Dites, on pourrait pas lui parler à votre chef ?, exigea-t-il avec un regard noir

- Vous le pouvez, répondit alors une voix grave

Les habitants se déplacèrent pour laisser la place à un vieil homme. De longs cheveux et une fine barbe blanche, une canne qui l'aidait à marcher, une tunique ocre maintenue à la taille pour une ceinture en cuir. Et un regard qui inspirait confiance et respect.

- Je suis Min. Bienvenus sur Coptos

- B...Bonjour, se reprit Evan. Major Lorne et mes amis. Nous sommes des explorateurs pacifiques et votre village se trouvait sur notre chemin...

Min l'ignora soigneusement et fit quelques pas en direction du Sergent. Celui-ci lança un regard interrogateur à son supérieur, qui lui fit signe de le laisser faire. Elliot s'écarta donc de son chemin mais le vieil homme s'arrêta devant lui. Il porta son regard sur Elena, et ce qu'il vit surprit Evan. La jeune femme tentait de se défaire de la poigne du Sergent. Evan ne pensait pas qu'il la tenait toujours, et encore moins avec une telle force. Elliot la lâcha enfin et la linguiste soupira en se massant le poignet rougi. Elle lança un sourire à Evan – dont le cœur battait la chamade face à ce 'spectacle' – histoire de le rassurer.

- Elena, c'est ça ?

- Pardon ? Oh, oui, c'est ça oui. Ravie de vous rencontrer Monsieur

- Min. Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Elena lança un regard en biais à Cardin – qui serra les poings – et vers Evan – qui approuva brièvement. La jeune femme secoua donc la tête et suivit le vieillard à travers le village.

- Quel est votre statut parmi les vôtres ?, engagea le vieil homme

- Je suis linguiste. Je parle et j'écris de nombreuses langues de mon peuple ainsi que des peuples étrangers

- C'est un statut fort intéressant

- Oui, il me plaît beaucoup

- Il vous a fait mal

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Il n'a même pas dû s'en rendre compte

- Il aurait dû. On ne doit pas blesser les femmes, encore moins celles qui sont aussi belles et douces que vous Elena

La bouche d'Elena s'ouvrit et se ferma sporadiquement avant de se former en un petit sourire.

- Vous vous fiez sur quoi pour dire que je suis « douce et belle » ?

- Mon intuition, qui ne m'a jamais trompé

- Je ne suis pas vraiment douce vous savez. Je suis plutôt lunatique, vagabonde...

- Et est-ce une raison pour vous brutaliser ?

- Il ne m'a pas brutalisé voyons ! C'était juste...pour me protéger

- Eh bien vos amis ont une drôle de façon de vous protéger

- Prenez plutôt le Major Lorne en exemple. Il est peut-être ferme et autoritaire, mais c'est ce qui fait de lui un excellent chef d'équipe

- Major Lorne dites-vous ? Le jeune homme brun qui bafouillait et qui nous observait ?

- Oui. Mais je dois dire que je le comprends. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'imposant Min

Le vieillard offrit un regard chaleureux à la jeune femme, qui se retourna. Le groupe suivait toujours, Evan en tête. Le militaire lui sourit et Elena y répondit avant de se retourner vers Min.

* * *

_Dans la mythologie égyptienne, Min est la divinité de la fertilité et de la reproduction et son lieu de culte était Coptos. Mais ce ne sont que des détails..._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir !_

* * *

Elena sortit de la maison de Min avec un immense sourire. Sourire qui disparut un temps quand elle vit qu'Elliot l'attendait de pied ferme, mais qui réapparut lorsqu'Evan se manifesta lui aussi. Elle trotta jusqu'à lui et lui sourit.

- Des ruines !, lança-t-elle fièrement

- Pardon ?

- A 20 km au Nord-Ouest du village, il y a des ruines Anciennes, expliqua-t-elle. Il faut absolument qu'on aille les voir. On peut trouver des artefacts ou autre. Les Coptosiens n'y mettent jamais les pieds mais ils nous autorisent à y aller si on veut. S'il vous plaît, allons-y Major ! Il n'y a rien de dangereux dans cette forêt et on peut s'installer ici le temps qu'on veut. Ce Min est quelqu'un de merveilleux vous savez ? Il...

- Stop !, interrompit Evan. Calmez-vous un peu enfin !

- Mais c'est terriblement excitant de faire de l'exploration

- On ira, d'accord, mais il faut d'abord avertir Atlantis. Nous sommes partis depuis déjà près de trois heures et le temps qu'on fasse demi-tour, il sera l'heure de les contacter

- Eh bien allons-y ! Ne perdons pas une seconde. Hors de question qu'ils y aillent sans moi. Je suis la linguiste de cette équipe, ils vont rien comprendre sans moi et ils vont faire des bêtises. Vous savez que si on les surveille pas...

- Oui, je sais oui, sourit-t-il. Sergent ?, appela Evan en se dirigeant vers le militaire

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Le Dr Thomas et moi nous allons jusqu'à la Porte pour avertir le Dr Weir de la trouvaille d'Elena. Apparemment il y a une structure Ancienne un peu plus loin. Vous attendez qu'on ait l'autorisation et qu'on soit rentré et on ira voir ça

- Vous savez que si Elena reste ici, on pourra les commencer tout de suite ses recherches

Evan jeta un regard en biais à la jeune femme, qui fixait le sol.

- Elena est la plus à même d'expliquer au Dr Weir ce qu'il en est. On fera au plus vite

- Il faut quand même une bonne heure pour s'y rendre

- Ne vous en faites donc pas Elliot !

Le Sergent offrit un sourire crispé à son supérieur et les regarda s'éloigner. Evan ne dit rien mais une fois hors du village, il prit la parole.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand Elliot vous brutalise ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda innocemment Elena

- De ça, répliqua Evan en agrippant son poignet encore un peu rouge

- Il n'a pas fait attention, c'est tout, s'énerva la linguiste alors qu'Evan la relâchait

- Ben voyons ! Et moi je suis le Pape ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous après moi bon sang ? Ce qu'il se passe entre Elliot et moi ne regarde qu'Elliot et moi !

- Sauf que Cardin est mon subordonné et que je ne le savais pas aussi brutal avec les femmes

- Eh bien vous ignorez beaucoup de chose sur votre subordonné alors Major

- Vous sortez ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mieux que ça !

Elena passa ses mains sous son T-shirt et sortit un collier d'où pendait une bague.

- Vous êtes fiancés !, murmura Evan, un peu surpris

- Exact !

- Oh alors ça expliquerait sa façon d'agir quand Hiarus vous a fait les yeux doux ?

- Je vous signale que vous aussi ça n'avait pas l'air de vous plaire

- Mais moi je ne vous ai pas brutalisé

- C'est pas parce qu'Elliot est assez jaloux qu'il faut tout de suite le cataloguer ! Ça vous aurait plut à vous qu'un Casanova alien drague votre fiancée ?

- Je n'ai pas de fiancée

- Hum, intéressant. Même pas une petite copine ? Une liaison passagère ?

- Mais c'est quoi cette inquisition ? Vous êtes linguiste, pas flic à ce que je sache. Et si ça vous fait triper de connaître la vie intime de vos collègues, demandez à quelqu'un d'autre pour les détails croustillants

- Donc..., insista Elena avec un sourire moqueur

- Donc oui, je suis célibataire

- Oh ! Et pourquoi donc ?

- Rha mais mêlez-vous de vos oignons enfin !, s'énerva Evan

Elena se retint de rire, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Evan.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Merci pour les reviews !! Alpheratz, tu es sur la bonne voie_ ;)

* * *

Le reste du chemin ainsi que le briefing et le retour s'était déroulé dans le plus grand silence. Elizabeth avait autorisé les équipes à séjourner sur Coptos le temps de collecter quelques éléments dans les ruines. Ce qui était d'autant mieux que l'air commençait à se rafraîchir et que le ciel se teinter de couleurs orangées. L'exploration devrait donc attendre le lendemain. Aux abords du village, une musique parvint à Evan et Elena, ainsi que des chants et de temps en temps des cris de joie. Intrigués, ils accélérèrent la marche et, guidés par les bruits, ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de la place centrale. De nombreuses tables étaient disposées en cercle au centre duquel musiciens et danseuses s'activaient à divertir les Atlantes – ce qui, à voir leurs têtes, fonctionnait plutôt bien. 

- Oh mais c'est pas vrai !, s'exclama Evan d'une voix légèrement agacée

- Vous auriez dû préciser qu'ils devaient nous attendre _sagement_ Major

- Oui, je vois ça. Ils vont m'entendre ceux-là

- Oh ! Restez zen voyons ! C'est simplement...une fête

- Une fête où il y a de l'alcool et des filles à moitié nue qui tripotent mes hommes. C'est suffisamment explicite ou je dois faire un dessin ?

- Ouais, vous avez raison

Elena pensait surtout à Elliot, qui faisait parti des 'hommes' de Lorne et qu'elle ne voyait toujours pas. Ce qui l'inquiétait grandement. Elle le chercha du regard un long moment avant qu'il ne se détache du lot. Il commença à avancer vers elle quand Hiarus le devança, se précipitant vers eux.

- Elena ! Vous êtes rentrée !

- Hiarus...Oui, nous sommes rentrés. Notre dirigeante nous autorise à...

- Ttttt ! Nous parlerons affaire plus tard. C'est la fête pour le moment !

- On voit ça, grinça Evan

- Elliot, soupira Elena une fois que le militaire fut à sa hauteur. Nous venons juste de rentrer

- Qu'a dit le Dr Weir Monsieur ?

- On reste ici le temps nécessaire. On explorera demain. Je comptais faire ça aux aurores mais au vue de vos têtes, il faudra bien une matinée pour que vous dessaouliez

- Je suis sûrement celui qui a le moins bu Monsieur

- Ben sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez quand même l'air pas mal éméché

- Je vais bien, certifia Elliot d'une voix ferme. Viens Elena

- J'arrive. Au revoir Messieurs

Elliot attrapa la main d'Elena et l'élança à travers le village.

- Le cœur d'Elena est déjà pris ?, s'étonna Hiarus

- Oui, répondit simplement Evan, amusé par l'air très désolé du Coptosien. Ils vont même se marier

- Quel dommage. Elle aurait eu une place confortable au sein de ma famille. Une charmante épouse

Evan rit doucement et regarda le couple s'éloigner. Il se demandait ce que ces deux hommes pouvaient bien lui trouver. Sans être horriblement laide, la jeune femme n'avait pas non plus l'allure d'un mannequin. Elle était jolie mais sans plus. Et en plus, elle était casse-bonbon et un peu trop sûre d'elle. Mais après tout, ça ne le regardait pas, ce n'est pas lui qui allait se marier avec elle.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Merci pour les reviews !_

_Dis Charlie, t'as pas de compte ici pour qu'on puisse te répondre en 'private' ? Pas que ça me gêne de le faire là mais bon...Je demandais juste pour savoir, j'ai rien trouvé en fouinant..._

_Donc effectivement, Evan s'intéresse à Elena. Mais c'est pas forcément dans le sens "je te plais, tu me plais, viens voir chez moi j'ai un joli matelas et des draps douillets"_

_Et sympa la comparaison avec John et Roro, Charlie. Ca peut se tenir _

* * *

Evan ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il tournait et retournait sans cesse sa journée dans sa tête. Quelque chose clochait mais il était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant dans l'idée de chasser ses mauvais démons. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la fenêtre d'où filtrait la lumière des deux lunes de Coptos. Alors que ses paupières daignaient enfin se fermer, un vacarme se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Ses hommes étant couchés depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, il fut intrigué. Il se leva et renfila son T-shirt avant de sortir sur le palier. 

Les éclats de voix se firent plus distincts, mais aussi plus inquiétants. Ceux-ci provenaient de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, le côté où séjournait Elena. Le cœur d'Evan descendit dans son estomac avant qu'il ne se décide à se rendre sur place. Sur le chemin, un bruit de verre brisé, suivit d'un cri hautement féminin se fit entendre, puis plus rien. Evan accéléra le mouvement et frappa plusieurs coups rapides sur la porte. Il entendit vaguement les morceaux brisés refaire leur apparition et des pas précipités. Elena ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Major Lorne ?, s'étonna-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je pensais que vous étiez couché

- Je le pensais moi aussi. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous vous disputiez non ? Je dirais même que c'était plutôt violent. J'ai entendu les éclats de voix et un objet se fracasser

- Oh c'est...Oui, une stupide querelle d'amoureux, vous connaissez ça

- Non, pas vraiment non. Elliot est encore là ?

- Bien sûr, il prend une douche

Evan attrapa alors la jeune femme par le bras et l'amena sous la lumière des lunes. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia. Elle avait la pommette ensanglantée, des casseaux de verre brillants autour de la plaie béante, et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue. Sans compter son poignet, dont les quelques traces rouges qui subsistaient de l'empoignement du Sergent Cardin avait subitement viraient au bleu.

- Merde mais c'est quoi ça ?

- C'est rien, je suis tombée. C'est ça le vase casé. Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis et je me suis cognée contre la table. Le vase est tombé sur moi mais je n'ai rien

- Vous vous fichez de moi ? Et votre poignet, vous allez me faire croire que vous vous l'êtes fracturé en tombant pour qu'il soit aussi bleu ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il perdait un peu de ses couleurs

- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça va Major ! J'allais justement me soigner un peu

- Elliot ne s'occupe même pas de vous !

- Je me suis fait ça après qu'il soit rentré sous la douche, il n'a pas dû l'entendre

Son timbre de voix était tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Un peu plus et Evan pouvait croire ce qu'elle lui racontait. Simplement la lumière venait de se faire dans son esprit. Il avait enfin comprit ce qui avait cloché au cours de cette journée. Elliot Cardin brutalisait sa fiancée, qui – pour il ne savait quelles raisons – ne disait rien et inventait des excuses bidons quant à ses blessures. Mais Evan Lorne n'était pas homme à laisser passer ça, _surtout pas_ ça.

- Bon, venez je vais vous soigner moi

- Non, ça va aller, dit fermement Elena en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Evan. Je peux le faire toute seule. Je suis pas une gamine Major

- D'accord, on reste ici mais vous me laissez entrer

- Elliot ne va pas tarder à finir sa douche. Il pourra me soigner aussi bien que vous

- Non, je regrette. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule avec ce fou furieux

- Quoi ?, s'insurgea Elena. Elliot n'est pas un fou furieux !

- Ah oui ? Et vous appelleriez un homme qui frappe sa future femme comment vous ?

- Mais Elliot ne me frappe pas ! Je me suis fait ça toute seule je vous dis !

- A d'autre Elena

- Ça suffit maintenant, ragea la linguiste. Je vous _interdis_ désormais de m'appeler autrement que Dr Thomas et ne venez plus me déranger en plein milieu de la nuit Major

Elena retourna à l'intérieur de sa chambre et claqua la porte au nez d'Evan. Le militaire tambourina alors plusieurs fois à la porte, ordonnant vainement à la jeune femme de lui rouvrir sur le champ. Voyant qu'elle n'obtempérerait pas, Evan abandonna la bataille, mais jura de ne pas perdre la guerre. Dès que le jour serait levé, il ramènerait Elena sur la Cité et expliquerait tout au Drs Beckett et Weir ainsi qu'au Colonel Sheppard.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Aujourd'hui, deux suites d'affilées ! Voici la première_

* * *

Il connaissait la violence. C'était familier pour le soldat qu'il était. Trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour la guerre du Golfe (1), il n'en est pas moins qu'il avait rattrapé son 'retard' et qu'il avait vu et fait des choses durant son travail au sein du SGC qui faisait qu'il était – pas habitué, on ne s'habitue jamais – mais familier avec la violence. Mais ce genre de brutalité... Il trouvait ça lâche. Elliot Cardin était un lâche, doublé d'un menteur. Ce type lui sortait par les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de lui foutre la raclée du siècle. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Ce type comprendrait un jour ce que ça fait d'être frappé. 

- Myers !, interpella Evan en se dirigeant vers son subordonné

- Oui Monsieur ?

- Où est le Dr Thomas ?

- En exploration Monsieur. Elle est partie il y a moins de vingt minutes à la recherche des ruines

- Et vous l'avez laissé faire ? J'avais dit _personne_ sans moi !

- Oui, on a bien essayé de la retenir. Mais le Sergent Cardin a dit qu'il allait la chercher

- Cardin ? Il est parti quand lui ?

- A l'instant Monsieur

- Vous restez ici sans bouger d'un pouce !, ordonna Evan rouge de fureur

- A vos ordres Monsieur

Le Major serra les poings et se mit à courir dans la direction des ruines. Comme dans une sorte de brume, ses oreilles ne percevaient plus que les battements de son cœur et sa respiration saccadée plus par la peur que par l'effort de la course. Oui, il avait peur. Cardin était sur les traces d'Elena. Et son instinct lui disait – lui criait même – que c'était très mauvais pour la jeune femme. Il espérait ne pas arriver trop tard. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il pourrait découvrir s'il arrivait après Elliot, il en avait déjà de vifs frissons et des nausées.

Courant depuis déjà plus de dix minutes, Evan vit une forme devant lui. Une silhouette filiforme dont les longs cheveux bruns étaient maintenus dans un chignon. Le militaire ralentit la cadence et apostropha la linguiste. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le sang d'Evan se glaça dans ses veines. A la lumière du soleil, ses blessures étaient plus flagrantes. Il avait même l'impression qu'elles s'étaient aggravées. Sa pommette mal soignée était un arc-en-ciel de couleur, allant du violet de contusions au rouge de sang, ses lèvres étaient gercées. Seul 'point positif' : son poignet avait trouvé une couleur rouge, signe qu'il n'était pas cassé.

- Enfin que vous a-t-il pris de partir en forêt toute seule Elena ?

- Ben comme personne n'était debout quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis dis que je pourrais commencer sans vous. Une fois le petit-déjeuner servi, le Sergent Myers s'est joint à moi et je l'ai averti. Il a insisté mais ça me barbait de devoir vous attendre. Alors voilà !

- Bien. Mais il va falloir qu'on rebrousse chemin. Le...Le Dr Weir veut vous reparler, mentit-il

- Ah bon ? Ben pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait par radio ?

- Parce qu'elle...n'arrivait pas à vous joindre. Et comme Myers m'a dit où vous étiez, je suis venu vous chercher. Bon, on y va ?

- D'accord mais ça va retarder nos recherches tous ses allers-retours sur la Cité !

- C'est pas bien grave, venez, insista Evan en attrapant délicatement la jeune femme par le bras pour la forcer à le suivre

- Attendez une minute ! Le Dr Weir ne veut pas me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez me renvoyer sur la Cité ! Vous voulez faire ce que vous avez dit l'autre soir !

Il n'avait pas été assez prudent. Son angoisse et sa précipitation l'avaient trahi.

- Oui ! J'avoue, je veux vous ramener sur la Cité

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça Major ! Vous allez me lâcher et me foutre la paix, c'est clair ?

- C'est pour votre sécurité Elena...

- Bon sang mais vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Puisque je vous dis que je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

- Et moi je pense le contraire ! Je suis convaincu que le Sergent Cardin vous bat et je ne tolérerais pas ça !

Elena ne répondit rien. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Evan s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été agressif. Mais il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal. La linguiste éclata en sanglot.

- Elena ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Il...Il n'a pas fait exprès, sanglota-t-elle. Il est simplement...surmené et je...Je l'énerve tout le temps

- Moi aussi vous m'avez agacé hier. Est-ce pour autant que je vous ai frappé ?, demanda doucement Evan

- Non mais...c'est pas pareil. Il n'a pas fait exprès, et il s'est excusé en plus. Il m'a promis, il ne recommencera pas

- Sans doute mais le fait est là. Il vous a frappé, et moi je ne peux pas laisser passer ça Elena

- Je vous en prie Major ! Ne dites rien ! Il va s'énerver et ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'en prendra ! Je ne veux pas qu'il vous fasse du mal par ma faute

- Qu'il essaie donc de lever la main sur moi et il verra un peu

- C'était un accident, il n'a pas fait exprès, je vous en prie Major

- Bon, je ne dirais rien mais venez quand même avec moi pour vous soigner. Je crains que ce soit pire qu'hier soir

- Promettez

- Je promets que je ne dirais rien Elena, seulement si vous venez avec moi sur la Cité

La linguiste sécha ses larmes et hocha la tête de haut en bas.

- Merci Major

- Appelez-moi Evan. Et il n'y a pas de quoi. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Pas vraiment. Je crois que je n'ai pas assez mangé. J'ai un peu mal au cœur

- C'est une raison de plus d'aller vous faire ex...

- Elena ?, appela soudainement le Sergent Cardin

Evan le chercha du regard mais ne le vit pas. Il entendit la respiration d'Elena s'accélérer, devenant haletante, le forçant ainsi à reporter son attention sur elle. Mais à peine fusse le cas que la jolie brune tombait lourdement sur le sol, perdant connaissance.

* * *

(1) _Je rappelle que Kavan Smith est né en 1970_ _et que la guerre du Golfe a duré de 90 à 91. Je ne sais pas exactement quel est l'âge minimum légal pour s'engager dans l'USAF mais je suppose qu'Evan était effectivement trop jeune pour y participer... Comment ça je suis brouillon dans mes explications futiles ?!_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Et voila la deuxième suite de la journée !_

* * *

Le nez plongé dans des rapports de mission, John Sheppard se désespérait tout en se rendant dans son bureau. Il hésitait à soit jeter lesdits rapports aux poissons Atlantes, soit faire prendre des cours de rédaction à ses subordonnés. Pas de grammaire ou de conjugaison, de ce côté ses collègues s'en tiraient bien. Mais il s'affolait de voir à quel point leurs discours étaient décousus. Il devait souvent s'y reprendre à deux fois comme maintenant pour bien comprendre ce qu'il se racontait. A ce rythme là, il finirait chauve à force de s'arracher les cheveux. John poussa un énième soupir et alors qu'il refermait le rapport qu'il lisait, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet. 

Les papiers de John s'éparpillèrent dans le couloir et il mit plusieurs secondes avant de trouver un équilibre. Et il réalisa alors l'horreur de la situation. Il venait de percuter Rodney McKay, et pas qu'un peu. Le scientifique était sur les fesses, tenant maladroitement son ordinateur portable dans ses bras tout en lançant des regards assassins au chef militaire. John resta inerte avant de secouer la tête et de tendre la main au scientifique. Celui-ci ne l'accepta pas et se releva tout seul.

- Vous pourriez faire attention Sheppard ! J'ai dû me casser quelque chose à cause de vous !

- A cause de _moi_ ? Il me semble que je n'étais pas le seul à être accaparé !

- Oui et bien je suis sûr que c'était moins important que ce que _je_ lisais

John leva les yeux au ciel et se baissa pour ramasser ses papiers – bien qu'il aurait préféré les laisser se perdre. Maintenant en plus d'avoir à les lire, il allait devoir les reclasser ! Décidemment, c'était un jour maudit. Des papiers apparurent sous son nez et il regarda avec surprise Rodney s'activer à quatre pattes tout comme lui pour ramasser quelques papiers.

- Eh bien ! Vous les prenez ?

- Merci, dit simplement John en s'emparant des papiers

Alors qu'il rangeait la dernière feuille qui traînait, l'alarme de la Cité retentit et le technicien annonça une entrée non programmée.

- Bon ! Je crois qu'on vous demande et j'ai du boulot moi

- Oui. Vos expériences plus importantes que mes petits bouts de papier volants, répliqua John avec un sourire narquois

Le scientifique soupira et laissa le militaire, qui se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle. Il croisa alors le Dr Weir, qui lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il la suive jusqu'en salle d'embarquement. John posa ses rapports sur un coin de table et descendit les escaliers à la suite de la diplomate.

- C'était le code du Major Lorne, informa-t-elle, et il a demandé une équipe médicale

- Pourquoi cela ? Je croyais que sa mission se passait plutôt bien ?

- Oui, ils ont même passé la nuit là-bas. Il n'en a pas dit plus

- Espérons que ce ne soit pas trop grave

Elizabeth approuva d'un vague signe de tête et se tourna ensuite vers le vortex. Celui-ci fit quelques vagues et Evan, suivit d'Elena le passèrent. Une lueur de panique traversa les yeux de la dirigeante d'Atlantis. La jeune femme était dans un piteux état en plus d'être blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine. Le Major Lorne s'avança doucement vers eux, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer la linguiste.

- Bonjour Madame, mon Colonel

- Major, peut-on savoir ce qui est arrivé au Dr Thomas ?, demanda fermement Elizabeth

- Eh bien au cours de la nuit, elle s'est blessée et elle vient de faire un malaise. Je l'ai porté jusqu'ici, les quelques soins qu'on lui a donné n'ont pas dû suffire je pense

- Et on peut également savoir _comment_ elle s'est fait ça ?

- Je suis simplement tombée et je me suis cognée contre le rebord d'une table, répondit Elena d'une voix lente et mal assurée

- Et vous venez seulement maintenant ?, gronda doucement John

- Je pensais que ce n'était pas grave, répliqua Elena

- Bon, le plus important c'est que vous soyez finalement venu, soupira Elizabeth

- Elizabeth ?, interpella alors Carson

- Oui, par là Carson. Le Dr Thomas a une sacrée blessure

- Elena ? Venez vous installer dans ce brancard, ordonna Carson avec un sourire bienveillant

La jeune femme obtempéra et s'allongea dans ledit brancard en soupirant de soulagement. Carson amena alors sa patiente jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Evan hésita à la suivre mais il voulait parler avec le Colonel Sheppard avant ça.

- Mon Colonel ? Je pourrais vous parler en privé s'il vous plaît ?

- Suivez-moi

John remonta les escaliers jusqu'en salle de contrôle, prit les dossiers qu'il avait laissé et se dirigea vers son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il indiqua un siège à son second et jeta nonchalamment ses dossiers avant de prendre place en face de lui.

- Je vous écoute

- C'est au sujet d'Elena Monsieur. Je pense qu'il y a un problème

- Vous voulez dire _autre_ que me la ramener couverte de contusions ?

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est en rapport avec ses blessures

- Je ne vous suis pas Lorne. Je croyais qu'elle s'était fait ça en tombant ? Il n'y a rien comme problème à part le fait qu'elle soit maladroite

- Je pense qu'on l'a...aidé

- Pardon ?

- Elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre, son fiancé – le Sergent Cardin – était avec elle

- Oh !, fit John alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur ses lèvres. Vous voulez dire qu'elle s'est fait ça en...faisant des galipettes avec son homme ? Voyons Lorne, ce n'est pas si dramatique. C'est pas très recommandable mais on n'y peut rien

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils faisaient des 'galipettes' Monsieur. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il avait empoigné fermement le Dr Thomas et je pense que c'est lui qui lui a fait ça

Le sourire taquin de John disparut aussitôt et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se racla la gorge et se redressa un peu sur son siège.

- Développez

- Je crois qu'il la bat Monsieur. Elle nit tout en bloc mais j'ai de sérieux doutes. D'autant plus qu'elle m'a avoué qu'il avait une tendance à être jaloux et il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'il se montre dur avec elle. Pas forcément violent mais pas très gentil non plus

- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ? Je ne doute pas de vous Major, vous savez que vous avez toute ma confiance. Mais ce que vous avancez est très grave, je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec le Sergent Cardin si jamais vos impressions sont fausses

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler avec lui Monsieur, j'étais plutôt préoccupé par l'état du Dr Thomas. Mais je dois avouer que si je n'avais pas vu son attitude de mes yeux, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'il puisse être aussi brutal. Je voulais vous faire part de mes doutes avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit

- Vous aviez l'intention de faire quoi ?

- Sincèrement, je songeais à lui en mettre une mon Colonel. Mais comme Elena persiste à dire qu'il n'y est pour rien et que je ne veux pas me la mettre à dos, je vais plutôt la surveiller de loin

- Il vaut mieux faire comme ça. Bon écoutez, je veux bien vous croire. Et c'est malheureux de dire ça, mais tant que vous n'aurez pas de preuves tangibles ou que le Dr Thomas ne dénoncera pas le Sergent, je crains qu'on ne puisse pas grand-chose à part les « surveiller de loin ». Je vais en toucher deux mots au Dr Weir et Beckett nous en dira sûrement plus sur son état de santé d'ici quelques minutes. C'est tout ce que je peux faire...pour le moment. Et évitez de faire des vagues en vous en prenant au Sergent

- Je vais essayer mon Colonel

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Allez donc voir comment se porte notre linguiste, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini avec Elizabeth

- Bien Monsieur, merci de m'avoir écouté...Et de m'avoir cru

- Je vous en prie. Dès que vous avez du nouveau, prévenez-moi. Et je surveillerais ça moi aussi

Evan sourit doucement et hocha la tête en guise de remerciement avant de laisser un supérieur dans un état proche de la syncope.


	8. Chapitre 8

_J'ai pas répondu aux reviews, je le fais ici...Mais comme j'ai pas d'inspi, je dirais juste : MERCIII Charlie xD_

* * *

Evan tournait comme un lion en cage dans l'infirmerie. Tout ce blanc lui donnait mal au cœur. A moins que ce ne soit ses allers et venus ? Peu lui importait en fait. Il attendait que le Dr Beckett finisse l'examen d'Elena, et sa patience connaissait enfin des limites. Cela durait trop longtemps à son goût. Il redoutait le pire. Un bruit de rideau derrière lui interrompit la tornade culpabilisante à laquelle se soumettait Evan, et le Dr Beckett alla à son encontre. 

- Major Lorne, c'est bien vous qui avez ramené le Dr Thomas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est moi

- Vous confirmez donc qu'elle s'est blessée en trébuchant ?

- Eh bien, je n'étais pas là pour le voir mais je l'ai entendu

- Et ce que vous avez entendu vous permet-il de confirmer sa chute ?

- Non

Carson soupira et nota quelque chose dans le dossier de la jeune femme. John et Elizabeth arrivèrent alors et se postèrent à côté d'Evan.

- Carson, avez-vous fini avec le Dr Thomas ?, demanda la diplomate

- Oui. Et justement, je crois qu'on va devoir se parler...tous les quatre. Suivez-moi

Le médecin reboucha son stylo et invita le trio à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?, s'enquit Evan une fois tout le monde assis

- Non Major, elle ne va _pas_ bien, gronda Carson. Vous auriez dû me l'amener plus tôt. Elle était sous _votre_ responsabilité il me semble

- Doucement Carson, tempéra fermement John. Il s'en veut suffisamment, n'en rajoutez pas une couche

- Pardonnez-moi, soupira-t-il avec un regard désolé pour Evan. Bon, reprit-il, elle a une légère commotion cérébrale, son taux de glucose est bas alors que sa tension, elle, est élevée, énuméra le médecin, faisant pâlir le Major au fur et à mesure que les indices de son mauvais état de santé s'accumulaient, sans parler de sa plaie ouverte à la pommette, la blessure au poignet que j'avais soigné et qui a subitement décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, et tout ça ajouté à une découverte surprenante...Ça tient du miracle qu'elle n'ait pas craqué plus tôt !

- Quelle découverte ?, demanda Elizabeth

- Elle est enceinte, dit fermement Carson. Et de _sept_ semaines

- Mais...Mais vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué lors de son dernier check-up ?, s'inquiéta Evan

- Les membres partant fréquemment en mission sont prioritaires pour ce genre d'analyse. Elena n'étant partie que...quatre fois en mission, déclara Carson en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son dossier, et la dernière remontant à plus de deux mois, je n'ai rien pu constater. Et apparemment elle non plus. Elle n'a aucuns symptômes. Pas de nausées matinales, d'arrêt de cycle, de prise de poids...

- Comment est-ce possible ?, s'affola un peu plus Evan

- Ce genre de cas arrive de temps en temps. Elle était tellement absorbée par d'autres choses qu'elle a refoulé au fond d'elle ses émotions et tout ce qui fait d'elle une femme enceinte

- Et c'est grave ?, demanda la diplomate

- En temps normal, c'est assez inquiétant. Mais elle puisait sur ses ressources au dépend de l'enfant, c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est aussi faible. Le bébé aurait pu ne pas survivre à pareils traitements et elle-même aurait pu aggraver son cas. Heureusement que sa chute n'a rien fait à son enfant.

- Une chute ?, s'exclama Elizabeth. Major, vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion Madame

- Dire quoi ?, demanda Carson, ses sourcils froncés d'incompréhension

- D'après le Major, il semblerait que son fiancé soit responsable de ses blessures

- Son _fiancé_ ?, répéta le médecin, incrédule

- Le Sergent Elliot Cardin, informa Elizabeth

- Oui, oui, je sais que c'est lui mais ça me surprend. Ils ont l'air plutôt amoureux

- Enfin Carson ! Vous n'avez rien remarqué...d'anormal ?, s'étonna John

- Je suis biologiste Colonel, pas spécialiste dans la violence conjugale. Je n'ai jamais au cours de ma carrière eu à gérer ce genre de cas

- Et c'est effrayant d'en faire l'expérience ici, sur Atlantis, soupira Elizabeth

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, approuva Carson

- Mais même si vous n'avez jamais soigné de femmes battues, poursuivit Evan, vous ne trouvez pas son état trop grave pour qu'elle se soit fait ça en 'tombant' ?

- Je dois vous l'accorder, et c'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler. C'était vraiment brutal, elle aura des séquelles. Vous comptez faire quoi ? Vous voulez que je monte un dossier ? Je peux prendre des photos de ses ecchymoses, faire prendre rendez-vous chez Kate Heightm...

- Surtout pas !, s'affola Evan

- Si Elena ne réagit pas d'elle-même, on ne peut malheureusement rien faire, désespéra Elizabeth

- Monter un dossier me paraît pourtant une bonne idée, affirma John. Si elle voit qu'on la soutient et qu'elle ne craint rien, et si à côté on trouve des preuves contre Cardin, il ne lui restera plus qu'à porter plainte

- J'espère qu'avec tout ça, elle ouvrira un peu les yeux, pria Evan

- Ça reste à voir

- Je pourrais aller lui parler, s'il vous plaît, Dr Beckett ?

- Oui, vous pouvez. Mais ménagez-la, elle est sous sédatif et assez choquée par l'annonce de sa grossesse

- J'irais doucement, ne vous en faites pas. Et je vais me...débarbouiller avant de toute façon, dit-il en se levant

- Je vais retourner sur Coptos avec lui, déclara Elizabeth une fois Evan parti

- Vous êtes sûre Elizabeth ?, s'inquiéta Carson

- Je ne crains rien et ils auront besoin d'une linguiste. Et je pourrais ainsi garder un œil sur Lorne le temps de la mission. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne puise pas garder son sang-froid bien longtemps et je ne veux pas d'incident. Colonel, vous prendrez soin de la Cité en attendant

- A vos ordres


	9. Chapitre 9

_Et voilà une petite suite ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews !!_

* * *

Une fois sous la douche, Evan avait eu comme une prise de conscience. Une _brusque_ prise de conscience. Conscience du fait qu'il se sentait terriblement touché mais aussi désemparé par cette histoire. Conscience que chacun de ses muscles étaient crispés par la colère, une douleur le traversant quand il se détendit. A fleur de peau, le cœur à vif, il avait même éclaté en sanglot. Quelques secondes. Pendant ces quelques secondes, le militaire avait fait place à l'homme, et il s'était découvert une sensibilité dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable...en tant normal. 

Envahi de doute, de peur, il ne cessait de se demander comment agir, comment prendre soin d'Elena sans éveiller les soupçons de son fiancé, comment même agir avec la jeune femme. Continuer de lui mentir, ou lui dire la vérité ? Se montrer dur, ou entrer dans son 'jeu' ? Agir avec subtilité, voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Se montrer digne de confiance et lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle vivait, elle ne le méritait pas. Oh que non. Casse-pied et trop sûre d'elle, Elena n'en est pas moins aussi une femme fragile et adorable qui ne mérite pas ce qu'elle vit. Mais surtout, il ne devait pas baisser les bras, en aucun cas.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Evan passa derrière le rideau qui donnait un peu d'intimité à Elena. La jeune femme était allongée dans son lit et semblait dormir, la tête légèrement tournée vers le côté opposé. Il soupira avant de sourire. Elle semblait si apaisée...Elena tourna la tête et battit des paupières quelques secondes. Un large sourire apparut ensuite sur ses lèvres, illuminant son visage au teint un peu moins pâle. Elle prit appui sur ses mains pour se redresser, mais Evan l'en empêcha, lui disant de rester allongée. Elena obtempéra d'un petit signe de tête et invita le militaire à s'asseoir près d'elle. Evan s'assit donc au bord du lit, prenant soin de ne pas s'asseoir sur ses jambes et de lui laisser le plus de place possible.

- Vous...Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- Un peu mieux, sourit-elle

- J'ai parlé avec Beckett, avoua-t-il doucement

- Il vous a informé pour ma grossesse ?

- Eh bien oui

- Oh ! Moi qui voulais vous le dire en premier, dit-elle d'une petite voix avec une moue déçue

- Eh bien alors je serais le premier à vous féliciter...après Carson

- Merci Evan

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle posa sa main sur celle du militaire. Evan regarda brièvement cette main frêle, avant de la serrer délicatement dans la sienne, apportant un peu de chaleur à la jeune femme. De la chaleur et il l'espérait un peu de tendresse.

- Elena...Je voulais vous dire...

- Oui ?

- Vous savez, on ne se connait pas beaucoup et vous avez un caractère...

- ...Difficile, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire

- Mais je vous apprécie beaucoup ! Et ce que je voulais dire en fait, c'est que...Je suis là. Si...si vous avez besoin...de parler, d'un peu de réconfort ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'importe quand...Venez me voir

- C'est très gentil à vous

Elle baissa la tête mais tout en fixant son regard sur leurs mains liées. Depuis quelques minutes, Evan caressait du pouce le dos de sa main. On l'avait déjà caressé. Sa mère, pour la border le soir. Avec ses sœurs, lors de chagrins divers. Elliot...Au début du moins. Avec le temps, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était moins attentionné. Elle ne lui reprochait pas, mais elle aimait les contacts corporels, autre qu'au moment des rapports sexuels, qui relevaient des fois bien plus du besoin et de la bestialité que de la douceur et de l'amour. Du moins dans l'idéal qu'elle se faisait de l'acte.

C'est pourquoi cette petite caresse lui plaisait, bien que lui étant devenue inhabituelle. Elle fait rarement des câlins depuis qu'elle est sur Atlantis. Et ce genre de geste entre un homme et une femme peut parfois prêter à confusion. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Evan, et lui non plus. Ce qui n'empêchait pas tout son corps d'être envahi d'une intense et bienheureuse chaleur. Peut-être parce qu'il était si doux et gentil avec elle et qu'elle se sentait un peu perdue et en manque de ce genre de démonstration affective.

- Je pense que je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant. J'ai encore une mission à mener à terme

- Oh !, fit Elena en fronçant les sourcils et en relevant la tête sur les yeux bleus affectueux du Major. Oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolée de devoir vous abandonner

- Ne dites pas ça voyons. Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, c'est le plus important

- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Oui

- Si...Si vous voyez Elliot, dites-lui que je vais mieux et que je me soigne, mais ne lui dites rien sur ma grossesse, je voudrais lui faire la surprise quand il rentrera

- Je peux faire ça, sourit Evan

- Merci

- De rien. Et profitez de cette petite 'observation' pour vous reposer, vous en avez bien besoin

- Comptez sur moi

Evan sourit à la jeune femme, qui le lui rendit. Espérant qu'elle ne trouve pas ce geste déplacé, Evan céda à une pulsion et se pencha sur la jeune femme pour déposer un petit baiser dans ses cheveux ondulés. Puis il desserra la main d'Elena, lentement, comme pour laisser le temps à la peau de s'habituer à la fraîcheur de l'air. Elena lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui souhaita bonne chance avant qu'il ne disparaisse, regardant la paume de sa main avec un petit sourire.


	10. Chapitre 10

_Et voici le premier pitit chapitre de la soirée ! Encore merci pour vos reviews et votre patience ! Bonne lecture à toutes _

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Evan et Elizabeth étaient de retour sur Coptos. Ne se sentant pas la force de refaire le chemin à pied et ne voulant de toute façon pas faire subir ce supplice à la dirigeante, Evan avait opté pour le Jumper. Le voyage avait duré quinze minutes à peine, quinze minutes pendant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de ruminer ses pensées. Il tentait de trouver la force de ne pas décevoir Elena, de tenir sa promesse _cette fois-ci_, et de ne pas 's'occuper' d'Elliot dès qu'il le verrait. Elizabeth n'avait rien dit elle non plus mais elle avait bien vu qu'il était tendu, et elle se doutait bien de pourquoi. 

Une fois dans le village, quelques Atlantes et Coptosiens allèrent à leur encontre, et parmi eux Elliot Cardin, et en tête de groupe qui plus est. Evan serra poings et mâchoires dans une vaine tentative de calmer sa respiration et ses brusques envies de meurtre alors qu'il s'approchait. Malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait désormais pour son subordonné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Elena, à son air soulagé quand il lui avait promis, aux sensations qui l'avaient traversé quand il avait pris sa main...

- Bonjour Madame, salua Elliot

- Bonjour Sergent

- Ça a été ?, articula Evan

- Oui Monsieur. Nous vous avons attendu, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé. Comment va Elena ?

Le cœur d'Evan se mit sur 'pause' et ses mains s'ouvrirent et se fermèrent sporadiquement. Une nouvelle fois il pensa sans vraiment le vouloir à Elena, son esprit lui envoyant comme des flashs, de leurs mains liées, de l'intense et douce chaleur qu'il avait ressenti, ses sourires, son air soulagé quand il lui avait _promis_...

- Elle va mieux, elle se repose à l'infirmerie. Maintenant formez les équipes, on va partir pour ses ruines

- Bien Monsieur

Lentement, après un regard noir pour Elliot, Evan se tourna pour se rendre dans le Jumper. La respiration saccadée, il fit les cents pas en se massant la nuque. « Comment va Elena ? ». Evan tapa de rage son pied contre un banc. La douleur qui en résulta n'apaisa cependant en rien sa colère. Ce sale type avait _osé_ lui demander comment sa 'fiancée' se portait après les coups qu'il lui avait donné ! De nouveau, Evan donna un coup de pied dans le banc. Plus violent, il fit glisser une caisse, qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol en éparpillant les munitions qu'elle contenait. Le militaire poussa un soupir rageur et se mit à quatre pattes pour ramasser les vestiges de sa crise.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Evan releva la tête sur Elizabeth, et se redressa aussi sec.

- Non Madame, je...je voulais prendre des munitions mais...j'ai fait tomber la boîte

- Vous êtes un bien vilain menteur Major. Je vous ai vu taper du pied contre ce pauvre banc

- Je... Je suis désolé, je...devais évacuer un peu

- Tant que vous le faites sur des meubles..., sourit-elle

- Ça va mieux maintenant. Je vais finir de ranger ça et on pourra se mettre en route

- Major, nous sommes bien d'accord sur le fait que vous saurez rester maître de vos sentiments, aussi impulsifs qu'ils puisent être ?

- Oui Madame. Mais il...il a demandé comment elle allait !, se justifia Evan, sa voix se brisant vers la fin

- Je sais Major. Mais vous n'aiderez pas le Dr Thomas en vous en prenant à son fiancé. Vous êtes la personne la mieux placée pour veiller sur elle, ne faites pas de bêtise qui pourrait vous faire perdre ce rôle important

Evan hocha brièvement la tête d'un air peu convaincu avant de soupirer en s'asseyant sur le banc qu'il avait préalablement malmené.

- J'en apprends chaque jour un peu plus sur les membres de cette expédition, déclara Elizabeth en rejoignant le Major avec un sourire fier. Comme l'a si bien dit le Colonel Sheppard, vous êtes un homme bien, honorable et loyal. Je rajouterais que vous n'en êtes pas moins un simple homme avec des convictions. Je vois bien que ce qui arrive à Elena vous touche beaucoup, sûrement plus que n'importe qui d'autre étant au courant. Et je ne vous connaissais pas une telle...ardeur. Mais c'est pour tous les points que j'ai énuméré que je suis convaincue que vous arriverez à vous maîtriser. Vous en avez la force, il faut simplement que vous le vouliez. Vous mourrez d'envie de lui régler son compte – si j'avais été à votre place, je lui en aurais sûrement mis une moi aussi. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça ne réglera pas le problème, au contraire. Si vous levez la main sur lui, il ne se contentera pas d'excuses ou de dédommagements, et les mauvaises personnes risquent de payer pour cet acte sans doute justifiable pour vous, mais injuste pour lui. Alors zen, sourit-elle. Respirez calmement et évitez au maximum les confrontations. Prenez soin d'Elena et faites-lui comprendre qu'elle peut compter sur vous. Et je suis sûre que cette histoire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais passage de notre vie

Evan sourit à la jeune femme, les yeux brillants. Même s'il n'en avait jamais douté, elle méritait bien le respect incommensurable qu'il lui portait. Une fois de plus, elle avait su trouver les mots justes, comme si elle avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne savait jamais si c'était ses talents de diplomate ou sa force féminine, sans doute un subtil mélange de ces deux aspects. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait remonté à bloc et lui en était reconnaissant. Sans besoin aucun de le lui demander, le sourire serein du brun rassura la dirigeante sur l'efficacité de son discours, et elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en lui souriant à son tour.

- Nous devrions ranger ça à présent, dit Elizabeth en indiquant les munitions à leurs pieds d'un signe de tête

- Et allons ensuite nous occuper de ce qui nous amène ici

Elizabeth approuva et se baissa pour aider Evan à ranger les quelques munitions qui restaient encore à terre.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Et voici le second chapitre de la soirée _

_Rating T pour la violence du passage_

* * *

Elena descendit doucement de son lit. Carson l'avait autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie après y avoir passé deux jours, la moitié en dormant. Elle était d'autant plus contente de sortir qu'elle avait entendu dire que l'équipe du Major Lorne était rentrée de mission et qu'elle pourrait ainsi retrouver son fiancé, après leur débriefing et leur check-up, pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Nouvelle dont elle avait eu tout le temps de repenser depuis. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'âge pour avoir un enfant et on n'y était jamais vraiment préparé. Mais elle était suffisamment mûre pour en avoir un et elle en était très heureuse. Elle allait construire la famille qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. 

Après un rapide passage sous la douche, la jeune femme s'habilla et sortit de l'infirmerie, sous l'œil vigilant du staff. Les couloirs étaient déserts, silencieux. Elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance morne. Comme lorsqu'une tempête allait passer près de sa petite ville natale. Instinctivement, elle resserra un peu plus son gilet autour d'elle et croisa les bras, se disant que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était enfin devant chez elle. Elle entra donc et tomba sur son fiancé, qui rangeait apparemment son sac.

- Elliot !, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se précipiter dans ses bras

- Doucement, rouspéta Elliot en la repoussant pour épousseter son uniforme froissé par l'étreinte. Je croyais que tu étais à l'infirmerie ?

- Le Dr Beckett m'a autorisé à sortir. Il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose !

Son air enjoué fit sourire le Sergent. Elena lui prit la main et l'assit avec elle sur leur lit.

- On va avoir un bébé !

- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

- Non ! Le Dr Beckett a fait des prises de sang pour vérifier. Je suis enceinte de sept semaines !

- Deux mois ?, s'écria-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Elena et en se levant, tout sourire perdu. Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?

- Parce que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Le Dr Beckett a dit que...

- Je m'en fous de lui Elena ! On parle de toi et de...de...de _ça_, cria-t-il en désignant le ventre de sa fiancée

- « Ça » c'est notre enfant Elliot, n'en parle pas comme d'un objet quelconque

- Tu te rends compte que ça ruine mes projets ?

- Mais on pourra toujours se marier comme prévu !

- Je ne me marie pas avec une femme qui me fait un gosse dans le dos, décréta Elliot avec un rictus

- Mais je te signale que tu es son père à cet enfant ! Je pensais que tu en serais content, ça avait déjà fait plaisir à Evan, soupira la linguiste

- Evan ? T'appelle le Major Lorne par son prénom maintenant ?

- Il m'y a autorisé, avoua-t-elle, les yeux brillants de fierté

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'approcher de lui ?

- J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des amis quand même !, se fâcha Elena

Imprévisible et violente, la gifle que lui asséna Elliot aurait pu mettre à terre la jeune femme si elle n'avait pas déjà été assise. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore quand elle fut redressée par Elliot, d'une brutale poigne aux bras. Des larmes de douleur aux yeux, un goût de sang dans la bouche, elle posa une main tremblante sur sa joue engourdie. Il l'avait frappé à la joue gauche, là où séjournait déjà sa plaie à la pommette, dont quelques points de suture avaient dû éclater car elle lui picotait affreusement.

- Je _t'interdis_ de le revoir !, ordonna Elliot en la secouant comme un prunier. Si _jamais_ j'entends ne serait-ce que son _putain_ de grade sortir de ta bouche, je ne me contenterais pas d'une gifle, c'est clair ?

Encore sous le choc, Elena ne put que relever la tête vers son fiancé, battant des paupières pour effacer le flou dans ses yeux.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu m'as désobéis Elena, hmm ? Tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise, n'est-ce pas ?

Elena hocha vivement la tête, la peur s'insinuant en elle avec la même intensité que la douleur.

- Alors tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, dis-le moi Elena

- Je te promets de ne pas revoir...de ne pas le revoir, promit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante

Cela sembla satisfaire son fiancé, qui se rassit à ses côtés, soudainement radoucit. Et tandis qu'il observait le ventre de sa fiancée, sourire béat fichait sur les lèvres, Elena lutta pour ne pas pleurer.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Merci pour vos reviews !!_

_Alpheratz, j'ai oublié de te demander : tu pourrais me donner le nom de la fic de Rieval s'il te plaît ? Ca me tenterait bien de la lire. Merci d'avance !_

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis son retour. Evan avait essayé de parler à Elena mais la jeune femme n'était jamais seule. Elliot la suivait comme son ombre, et cela ne faisait que le rendre plus inquiet. Parce que lorsqu'il la croisait – toujours de loin – ses yeux étaient si tristes et elle lui faisait une petite mimique, qu'il avait interprété comme une tentative peu fructueuse de ne _pas_ lui sourire. Evan en avait conclu qu'elle avait dû parler à Elliot de sa visite à l'infirmerie et qu'il l'empêchait de le voir. Et ça, il ne le laisserait pas faire. 

Prenant son courage à deux mains...Enfin à une main – l'autre tenant son 'plan-pomme' – il se dirigeait d'un pas léger vers le bureau d'Elena. Il s'attendait à la voir en plein travail, en train d'invectiver un de ses collègues ou même hors de son bureau. Mais pas ainsi. Endormie, la tête reposant entre ses bras croisés, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Attendri, Evan posa son fruit sur un coin de la table et fit le tour du bureau pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Elena. Il dégagea les mèches de cheveux de son visage et caressa délicatement sa joue. La jeune femme grogna un peu et se redressa brusquement.

- Doucement, ce n'est que moi, sourit Evan en se relevant

- Evan ?

- Oui. Vous vous êtes endormie sur votre bureau

- Oh...Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, avoua Elena en s'étirant et en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire

- Vous ne devriez pas travailler si vous n'êtes pas en forme

- Oh mais ça va très bien...C'est juste que...je me suis levée tôt ce matin. Que vouliez-vous au fait ?

- Juste voir comment vous alliez. Je vous ai pris un petit truc aussi, dit Evan en désignant sa pomme

- Merci

- Vous savez quoi ? Il est bientôt midi, venez déjeuner avec moi, proposa Evan

- Il est déjà midi ?, s'affola Elena en descendant de sa chaise

- Oui

- Je ne peux pas manger avec vous ! Elliot ne va pas tarder, vous devriez y aller

- Que se passe-t-il enfin ?, s'inquiéta Evan

- Rien !

- Vous me mettez à la porte pour le plaisir alors ?

- Elliot... m'a demandé de ne plus vous voir, confessa-t-elle honteusement. Et s'il vous trouve ici...

- ...Il va se faire de fausses idées

- Oui. Alors s'il vous plaît...

- Hum, hum

Elena ferma les yeux en soupirant, avant de se tourner vers son fiancé, qui l'attendait les bras croisés devant sa porte. Il fit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et lança un regard froid à Evan.

- Major, salua Elliot avec un rictus

- Sergent

- Vous faisiez quoi ?

- Le Major...

- Je suis venu voir comment Elena allait, interrompit Evan, ne lâchant pas Elliot des yeux

- Il m'a apporté une pomme, dit précipitamment Elena, consciente de la futilité de sa réplique mais cherchant à tout prix à éviter une dispute de toute façon bien engagée

- Vraiment ? Mais elle n'en aura pas besoin, on va déjeuner

- Elle peut très bien la manger plus tard

- Vous pensez sérieusement qu'une seule petite pomme peut nourrir une femme enceinte et son bébé ?

- C'est déjà mieux que rien. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, elle peut toujours demander autre chose. De toute façon, _moi_, je ne l'aurais pas laissé travailler

- Vous pensez que je ne m'occupe pas bien d'elle ?

- Je pense qu'Elena semble assez fatiguée et qu'elle ferait mieux de se reposer plutôt que de s'acharner sur ses papiers

- C'est son boulot de traduire ses machins. Si Beckett a dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle ne le fasse pas

- S'il vous plaît Messieurs, je commence à avoir faim, supplia Elena en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Elliot

Les deux militaires se jaugèrent plusieurs secondes, puis Elliot retira vivement la main d'Elena de son épaule et lui lança un regard noir et insistant en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Je...Je suis désolée Evan, murmura Elena une fois seuls

- Est-ce que tout va bien avec Elliot ?, s'enquit le militaire sur le même ton

- Ne vous en faites pas. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille

- Je repasserais plus tard

- Non, il...Il ne vaut mieux pas, je ne veux pas d'histoire

Evan soupira de désespoir et Elena secoua la tête.

- Je passerais vous voir si j'ai le temps, d'accord ?

- Ça marche. Faites attention à vous

- Promis

La linguiste sourit au Major et quitta son bureau pour rejoindre son fiancé, qui faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, visiblement très en colère.


	13. Chapitre 13

_Je voulais poster la semaine dernière mais FFNet ne voulait pas..._

_Encore un passage Rating T, tant pour le langage cru que pour la violence des sous-entendus et des actes._

* * *

Son simple drap entourant son corps dénudé, Elena était prostrée au fond de son lit, les genoux repliés devant elle. Bercée par le bruit de la douche, elle laissait son regard et ses pensées vagabonder alors que ses doigts caressaient délicatement son ventre endolori. Elle pleurait en silence, sans soubresauts, juste des larmes chaudes qui finissaient leurs courses sur le tissu. Elle avait mal, physiquement mais surtout psychiquement. Face à cette brusque 'révélation', elle se sentait perdue et ne savait pas quoi faire. 

L'eau cessa de couler à côté. Elena sortit de sa léthargie et essuya ses larmes aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Mais ce ne fut pas assez rapide. Elliot sortit de la salle de bain et pouffa en voyant ses yeux rougies. Il sortit des affaires de leur placard et enfila un uniforme propre. Puis il en prit un pour Elena et lui lança sur le lit.

- Traînes pas, t'as sûrement du travail

- J'irais pas, marmonna Elena

- Oh ? Et pourquoi donc ? Madame fait encore des caprices ? Tu m'en fais suffisamment comme ça avec tes nausées et tes envies débiles

- Tu m'as fait mal Elliot

- Pauvre petite Elena, railla Elliot. Tu vas aller te plaindre auprès de l'écossais...ou de ton idiot de copain ?

- Eux au moins ils se soucient de moi en plus du bébé

- Tu le prends comme ça ?

Doucement, Elliot s'approcha d'Elena, qui eut tellement peur qu'elle en resta pétrifiée. Il s'assit à ses côtés et prit sa nuque pour la masser avec force. Il voulait prendre un air détendu mais Elena pouvait sentir qu'il devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas lui sauter une nouvelle fois à la gorge. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés par la colère et ses yeux brillaient de mépris.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas l'approcher, tu l'as quand même laissé faire. Je t'ai ensuite _gentiment_ demandé de ne plus le voir mais tu persistes à me désobéir. Alors je vais être clair. Je découvre encore _une fois_ que vous vous voyez dans mon dos, et je ne me fatiguerais pas à _te_ corriger

- Tu ne lui ferais tout de même pas de mal ?, demanda Elena d'une voix tremblante de peur

- Je vais me gêner. Il te saute et te mets sûrement des idées débiles dans la tête. J'irais simplement lui expliquer que ton _joli_ petit cul et _mon_ bébé sont à _moi_ et personne d'autre. Et s'il refuse de le comprendre...Et bien, soupira Elliot d'un air nonchalant, j'espère que mes méthodes d'apprentissages fonctionneront plus rapidement sur sa gueule d'ange faux-cul

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre Evan et moi. C'est juste...

- Ton ami, bien sûr Elena. Et le sourire niais que tu arbores à chaque fois que tu parles de lui, je l'imagine peut-être ? Evites de me prendre pour un con en plus de me tromper. Tu risquerais de le regretter ma jolie

- Elliot, je t'en prie, ne lui fais pas de mal

- Arrête un peu Elena. Tu es vraiment pitoyable, ça ne te ressemble pas, railla Elliot en se levant du lit. Maintenant bouges-toi les fesses et va te préparer. J'ai pas le temps de t'attendre, _moi_ je dois travailler. Et pense à bouffer un peu plus. T'es maigre comme un manche à balais, on dirait que tu vires anorexique, pas que tu portes mon enfant

Secouant la tête, Elliot s'assit à leur bureau. Il noua ses Rangers puis enfila sa veste et sortit de leur quartier pour aller à sa séance d'entraînement. Une fois qu'elle fut seule, Elena éclata franchement en sanglot, n'ayant plus personne pour la retenir. Elle se leva en tremblant d'effroi et de tristesse et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle n'osa même pas se regarder dans le miroir, encore moins après avoir vomi son dégoût. Dégoût d'elle-même et de son fiancé.

Elle vivait avec un fou furieux. Pas un homme attentionné et aimant comme elle le pensait au début. Il lui avait peut-être fallu attendre qu'elle souffre le martyre au cours d'une crise de colère violente – qui a sûrement fait souffrir son bébé également – pour comprendre qu'Elliot avait un problème ; mais maintenant qu'elle en avait conscience, elle comptait bien réagir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment mais elle finirait bien par trouver.

Il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait l'aider – et dont elle voulait vraiment l'aide – mais c'était également celle qui risquerait le plus à le faire. Elle ne voulait pas créer de problème à Evan, mais après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit et répété qu'il était là pour elle ? Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été trop stupidement aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir écouté dès le début. Elle espérait qu'Evan ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

_J'ai coupé là parce que sinon, ça aurait fait trop long. Donc vous aurez plus de précision dans la prochaine suite ;)_


	14. Chapitre 14

Frotter, frotter, encore frotter. Enlever cette affreuse odeur qui la couvre. Effacer les marques ravageuses sur son corps endolori. Pleurer et trembler à en avoir mal au cœur. Aller sous la douche n'aura guère servi à la réconforter, elle qui aimait pourtant l'eau. Elle se sentait comme vidée. Mais tout ce vide qui l'emplissait fut vite rempli par un unique et persistant sentiment d'amertume. Elle angoissait tristement sur son sort, sûrement trop pour sa santé, mais pas assez encore à son goût pour en avoir tiré les conclusions adéquates. Elle tenait sa petite radio entre ses mains tremblantes, réfléchissant à comment tourner la 'chose' sans l'affoler...

* * *

Taper, taper, encore taper. Faire vibrer le mannequin en plastique. Se défouler en imaginant qu'on bourre de coup de poing le visage hypocrite d'Elliot Cardin. Se faire mettre au tapis par un supérieur éberlué. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de traîner au gymnase aujourd'hui, mais cela était inhérent à son travail. Il sentait son sourire méprisant dans son dos, et s'il n'y avait eu que lui, il y a longtemps qu'il lui aurait fait avaler. Encore une seconde d'inattention et il se retrouve à converser avec la poussière Atlante.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme Major

- Si, si, ça va Monsieur

- Pas à moi Lorne. Vous êtes à moitié ailleurs, ça fait cinq fois que je vous mets au sol. D'habitude c'est moins que ça, sourit John

- Oui. Je sais pas ce que j'ai, déclara Evan en lançant un regard explicite en direction d'Elliot Cardin, mais je suis un peu...tendu

- Je vois. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer dans ce cas. Je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur si vous abandonnez cet entraînement au profit de votre lit !

Evan rit mais le cœur n'y était pas. D'autant plus qu'ils furent interrompus par sa radio qui grésilla. Il s'avança donc vers son sac et en sortit la petite radio.

// - Lorne, j'écoute ?

- Evan, c'est Elena

- Oh, bonjour Elena !, salua Evan avec enthousiasme en faisant quelques pas pour un peu d'intimité

- Bonjour. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Absolument pas, non

- Je...Je voulais savoir si...Si vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

- Là je suis en entraînement donc...

- Plus tard, c'est pas urgent

- Non, non ! Laissez-moi cinq minutes pour me changer et je vous rejoins...dans vos quartiers ?

- Non ! Euh...Vos quartiers plutôt. Enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas

- Pas de problème. A tout de suite

- Oui, à tout de suite //

Evan soupira, un mélange d'inquiétude mais aussi de bonheur d'avoir pu parler avec Elena – ainsi qu'à la perspective de la voir. Elle était passée le voir après l'histoire du bureau mais depuis, plus rien. Bon, ça faisait à peine deux jours, mais quand même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Elliot en avait pour un moment avec son entraînement mais ce qu'elle avait à lui dire devait être sûrement important pour qu'elle prenne tout de même ce risque. Evan commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac et John s'approcha de lui.

- Je vous ai entendu prononcer le nom d'Elena, chuchota-t-il d'une voix curieuse

- Oui, c'était elle, répondit Evan sur le même ton

- Elle va bien ?

- Vous savez comment c'est passé notre dernière rencontre, soupira Evan

- Ouais. Oh ! Mais que le temps passe _lentement_ ! Vous savez qu'il reste au bas mot..._quarante_ bonnes minutes d'entraînement ?, déclara John, l'air de rien

Evan sourit franchement à son supérieur, qui lui tapota amicalement l'épaule avant de reprendre son entraînement. Le Major finit de ranger ses affaires et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.


	15. Chapitre 15

Evan était rapidement passé sous la douche et avait enfilé son uniforme en quatrième vitesse – si vite qu'il n'avait même pas mit sa veste et que ses chaussettes devaient traîner au fond de son sac, et non au fond de ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il arriva devant ses quartiers, cinq bonnes minutes après l'appel d'Elena, la jeune femme l'attendait déjà, le regard fixant le plafond d'un air très anxieux qui fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

- Hey !, salua-t-il avec un sourire heureux. Je suis là

- Je vois ça oui, dit simplement Elena avec un maigre sourire qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu

- Hum...Venez, ne restons pas dans le couloir

Evan ouvrit ses quartiers et invita la jeune femme à le suivre. Après avoir fermé la porte, le militaire posa rapidement son sac sur son bureau et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, incitant d'un geste de la main Elena à s'asseoir près de lui. D'abord hésitante, elle fit un pas vers lui et tortilla nerveusement ses doigts tremblants.

- Si je...Si je te demandais quelque chose, bafouilla Elena en agitant encore plus ses mains, anxieuse par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire et la façon dont elle s'y prenait, mais si en le faisant, je...risquais de mettre nos vies en péril...Est-ce que tu le ferais ? Je veux dire...Cette chose ?

Evan soupira et se leva pour faire face à Elena, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Ne te soucie pas de moi Elena, je le fais très bien tout seul. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi

- Oui, je sais mais...Je suis tellement perdue, avoua-t-elle en serrant plus fortement les mains d'Evan

- Chut, ne panique pas, c'est pas bon pour vous deux. Dis-moi calmement ce qui te tracasse, d'accord ?

- Tu avais raison, confia-t-elle dans un murmure tremblant

- A propos de quoi ?

- Elliot. Il...Il a un problème, sanglota pour de bon Elena

- Il t'a...fait mal ?, demanda doucement Evan, même s'il se doutait déjà la réponse

Elena libéra une de ses mains, dégagea les cheveux de sur sa nuque et pencha la tête sur le côté en écartant les pans de vêtements. A la lumière du jour, Evan ne put contenir un « Mon Dieu » d'effroi en découvrant sur son épaule, un peu au dessus de la clavicule, une énorme forme violacé, avec à l'intérieur, de petites lignes encore noires de sang. Une bien vilaine trace de morsure comme il n'en avait jamais vu, qui lui donna la nausée. Il se mordit les lèvres, pour ne pas qu'Elena les voit trembler et tendit délicatement une main vers la marque. Sans la toucher, il en fit les contours, puis posa sa main sur la nuque d'Elena en fermant les yeux.

Il attira la jeune femme dans ses bras et la serra tout contre lui. Elena se laissa faire et posa sa joue contre son cœur, et ses mains à plat sur son torse le caressèrent du bout des doigts.

- Je suis désolé Elena, chuchota-t-il. Pardonne-moi...Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été là

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu n'as pas avoir mon pardon

Elena tourna légèrement la tête et déposa un petit baiser sur le cœur d'Evan. Elle le sentit secouer de soubresauts et quelque chose d'humide glissa dans son cou. Elle y porta la main et releva illico la tête sur Evan. Il pleurait. Ses yeux bleus étaient fermés mais des larmes parvenaient à s'échapper et l'une d'entre elle avait fini sa course sur elle.

- Oh, ne pleures pas Evan. Tu es là maintenant, c'est ce qui compte. Ne pleures pas, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste par ma faute. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît Evan

Evan inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer et ouvrit doucement ses yeux embués. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les doigts frêles d'Elena essuyer ses larmes, glissant tendrement sur ses joues.

- Je te promets que je vais m'occuper d'Elliot

- D'accord, répondit simplement Elena, n'exprimant pas le fait qu'elle n'en attendait en fait pas moins du militaire, trop touchée de le voir dans un tel état de tristesse

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et agrippa le visage d'Evan pour le pencher vers le sien, déposant un petit baiser sur son front. Le militaire glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui et répondre à son baiser en embrassant sa tempe.

- Fais-moi un de tes beaux sourires maintenant. Je ne veux pas te rendre triste, ce ne serait pas juste

- Je...Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis juste...bouleversé

- Et tu l'es trop pour me sourire, hmm ?

- Non

Evan lui fit un tendre et franc sourire, qui rendit le sien à la jeune femme. Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes à se sourire, le regard triste de l'un se perdant dans celui réconfortant de l'autre, puis Elena enfouit de nouveau son visage contre le torse d'Evan en soupirant de quiétude. Le Major sourit doucement et caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme tout en y plongeant le visage, s'enivrant de leur parfum et les embrassant.


	16. Chapitre 16

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

* * *

L'après-midi même de leur discussion, Elena et Evan étaient assis dans le bureau de Kate Heightmeyer, attendant qu'Elliot Cardin arrive. Après les tendres moments qu'ils avaient échangé, ils avaient discuté et s'étaient mis d'accord pour inciter Elliot à consulter la psychologue. Elena avait également fait promettre au jeune homme qu'il ne devrait jamais parler de ses crises de violence à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle voulait qu'Evan l'aide, mais ne voulait pas trop l'impliquer non plus. Elle aurait même préféré qu'il ne vienne pas à cette réunion, mais il avait insisté. 

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Elena se sentait observer de toute part, coincée entre l'œil inquisiteur de Kate et les prunelles bienveillantes d'Evan. Elle ne saurait dire lequel des deux la mettait le plus mal à l'aise, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle l'était énormément. Et elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qui allait se passer par la suite qu'elle sursauta magistralement lorsque la sonnette Atlante retentit, mettant fin à toute observation et l'emplissant d'une angoisse quasi-apnéique.

- Bonjour Dr Heightmeyer, salua la voix impérieuse d'Elliot. Vous m'avez demandé ?

- _Nous_ vous avons demandé. Mais entrez donc Sergent et prenez place

Elliot entra obligeamment et un sourire narquois effleura brièvement ses lèvres quand il vit Elena, et un peu plus loin Evan, assis dans l'office. Il prit place à côté de sa fiancée et croisa négligemment bras et jambes.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?, demanda Elliot en tournant son regard vers Elena, qui priait intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de trop de vague

- Elena aimerait vous dire quelque chose Sergent. Allez-y Elena

- Je...Je...Elliot, se reprit-elle en le fixant du regard, je pense que tu as un problème

- Quel _genre_ de problème ?

- Je pense que...que ta jalousie devient maladive et...qu'elle met notre couple en danger

- Et vous êtes d'accord avec elle ?, s'étonna Elliot en tournant son regard rieur vers Kate

- Il ne s'agit pas de savoir si je suis d'accord ou pas, mais si vous, vous le reconnaissez

- Eh ben non, je suis pas jaloux ! Ou tout du moins, pas au point que ça devienne 'maladif' et qu'on en fasse tout un pataquès

- Elliot, je t'en prie, ne le nie pas ! Tu refuses catégoriquement que je côtoie d'autres hommes et...

- Je tiens simplement à te préserver !, interrompit Elliot en haussant légèrement le ton. Et il me semble que, malgré toutes mes demandes, tu fricotes quand même avec _ça_, cracha-t-il en lançant un regard noir en direction d'Evan

- Elliot !, se désespéra Elena en suppliant Evan du regard de ne pas intervenir. Je t'ai déjà dit un nombre conséquent de fois qu'Evan était simplement mon _ami_. Je te jure qu'il ne m'a jamais touché – ou autrement que pour me dire bonjour le matin !

- Ouais, il te _touche_ quand même ! Ça commence par 'bonjour, ça va ?' et ça finit par 'bonne nuit dans mon lit' !

- Sergent Cardin, calmez-vous je vous prie ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour régler vos différents avec le Major Lorne, mais pour régler votre problème. Il est plus qu'évident que vous vous laissez facilement emporter par vos émotions

- Commencez par virer les personnes qui n'ont rien à faire ici et je serais peut-être plus réceptif

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Evan, qui soupira en se levant. Kate se leva à sa suite et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de son bureau. Il espéra qu'au moins, Elliot reconnaisse les faits et accepte de consulter Heightmeyer. Sinon, Elena n'était pas sortie de l'auberge...

* * *

Quinze bonnes minutes plus tard, la porte de l'office coulissa. Elliot n'avait pas tout à fait digéré qu'on le considère comme une 'brute sans cœur', mais il avait tout de même accepté que la psychologue le 'soigne', « Pour Elena et leur bébé ». Sans un regard pour Elena, et encore moins pour Evan, Elliot se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers ses quartiers. Evan voulut suivre la linguiste, voir même la retenir, mais Kate se plaça devant lui et lui déclara sérieusement « qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent ». Evan renonça donc à ses ambitions et suivit la jeune femme à l'intérieur de son bureau. 

Elena trottina trois pas derrière Elliot jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à leurs quartiers, en un rien de temps. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur et que la porte se soit refermée, Elena s'arrêta enfin, un peu essoufflée par cette 'course poursuite'.

- Elliot, soupira-t-elle en constatant que son fiancé la regardait droit dans les yeux, le visage impassible

Et là, il fit une chose aussi surprenante qu'inattendue. Il s'avança vers sa fiancée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec autant de douceur que possible. D'abord surprise, Elena n'avait pas eu un baiser aussi tendre et langoureux depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle finit par se laisser faire. Le baiser dura d'infinies secondes et ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'ils eurent besoin d'air. Elliot murmura alors, de cette même voix cérémonieuse qu'il prenait quand une de ses crises allait éclater, deux petits mots qui firent frissonner Elena et la déstabilisa au plus haut point : « Merci chérie ».


	17. Chapitre 17

Evan était au mess depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, assis à une table très en retrait de la cohue du buffet, due à l'heure de pointe du déjeuner. Lui ne mangeait pas. Il touillait simplement son café, le regard plongé dans les remous du liquide, divaguant dans ses pensées. Il avait très peu dormi et le peu très mal. Et il venait de sortir de sa paperasserie avec la migraine du siècle. Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Et tout ça à cause d'une fichue psy et d'une simple petite phrase, qui aurait pu passer inaperçue ou sans gravité pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui l'avait totalement chamboulé, lui...

- Bonjour Evan

Le jeune homme sursauta et se redressa sur son siège. Elena se tenait devant lui, un plateau entre les mains. Il devait être _vraiment_ fatigué pour ne l'avoir ni entendu ni vu arriver.

- Salut

- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr

La linguiste posa son plateau en lui souriant et s'installa confortablement en face d'Evan.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as une mine à faire peur aux Wraiths

- J'ai un peu mal à la tête, rien de bien grave

- Il faut te reposer si tu es malade

- C'est justement parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir que j'ai une migraine. Mais peu importe. Toi, comment ça va ?

- Ça va bien. Je meurs de faim mais comme tu peux le voir, je vais y remédier, sourit-elle

En effet, elle avait entassé tout un tas d'aliments dans son plateau. On aurait presque dit qu'elle mangeait pour dix et non pour deux. Evan lui rendit son sourire et se racla la gorge.

- Et avec...Elliot ? On ne s'est pas vu après ton départ. Kate m'a retenu et n'a rien voulu me dire

- Eh bien...Il a accepté de suivre une thérapie

- Oh ! Euh...C'est bien. Je suis...content pour toi

- Oui, merci. Que te voulais Kate ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout, deux-trois bricoles sans intérêts

Elena hocha la tête et entama son repas, alors qu'Evan soupirait intérieurement. Il lui mentait, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'en voulait vraiment, parce que ce n'était pas pour l'aider qu'il lui cachait des choses – bien qu'à y réfléchir, ça pourrait détruire pas mal de chose de lui en parler.

« Major Lorne, êtes-vous amoureux d'Elena ? ». Explicitement terrifiant. Il allait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que Kate se mêle de ses histoires sentimentales. Il lui avait bafouillé un « Non, pas du tout » qui n'avait pas convaincu la psychologue, lui encore moins, et était reparti sans demander son reste. Résultat, il avait cogité cette phrase toute la nuit et en avait mal dormi. S'il avait été _sûr_ de ses sentiments, il n'en aurait pas fait tout un fromage. Un simple 'non' convaincu et l'histoire était finie aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Mais voilà, il n'était plus sûr de _rien du tout_.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas ses moments avec Elena, des moments de pure tendresse, intenses et émouvants. Et il avait l'impression qu'au fil des semaines, la caractérielle faisait place à la fragile, ce qui le poussait d'autant plus à prendre soin d'elle. Cela aurait pu être catalogué comme 'relation fraternel' s'il n'avait fouillé un peu plus loin dans son cœur, pour trouver qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait pris Elena dans ses bras, il avait dû faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas prendre plus. Et que le simple fait d'y repenser lui procurait des frissons.

Alors, ce matin, en se rasant, il avait tout bonnement failli s'égorger en décidant de faire face à la réalité. _Oui_, il se pouvait – s'était même sûr en fait – qu'il tombait amoureux d'Elena. Mais c'était certain aussi que ce n'était _vraiment pas_ le moment pour _totalement_ tomber amoureux, et _encore moins_ pour n'y serait-ce qu'y songer. Elena avait besoin d'un ami, pas d'un prétendant au bord de la dépression. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il arrive à continuer comme avant, avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ses véritables sentiments, et qu'il arrive à se contenir la prochaine fois qu'il aurait Elena en face de lui.

Comme maintenant. Au sein d'un mess de plus en plus bondé. Il remarqua alors qu'il avait divagué à ses pensées un certain temps car la jeune femme avait bien avancé dans son repas. Il trouvait étrange qu'elle ne dise rien. Oh bien sûr, elle ne devait pas être le genre de personne à parler la bouche pleine. Mais quand même. Ce silence entre eux était très gênant. Venant de sa part, il comprenait. Il avait divagué et ne voulait pas franchement abordé un sujet qui le lui rappellerait. Mais Elena ?

- Ça te gêne si je te prends un...un bout de pain ?

Hum...Il repasserait pour l'originalité du 'relancement de conversation'.

- Prends ce que tu veux. Mais tu fais un régime ou quoi ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner et tu te contentes d'une tasse de café et d'un malheureux bout de pain. Tu es sûr que tout va bien Evan ?

Comme dans un songe, Evan regarda la main de la jeune femme se poser sur la sienne et la serrer comme pour le soutenir. Il n'y arriverait pas, il ne tiendrait pas. Si elle continuait à être aussi gentille, il finirait par craquer. Et là, il serait _vraiment_ dans un sacré pétrin. Et surtout, que devait-il faire ? S'il lui disait qu'il avait des problèmes sentimentaux, elle chercherait à savoir à cause de qui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire que c'était elle. Et s'il ne lui disait rien, il n'arriverait pas à la convaincre et il était sûr qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas avant de savoir la vérité. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareil embarras ?

- Je dois...couver un truc, mentit finalement Evan. J'ai pas faim et je dors mal. J'irais voir Carson, tout à l'heure

- Tu me le dis sinon si tu as quelque chose de grave. Tu...Tu t'occupes bien de moi mais je peux aussi prendre soin de toi tu sais

- Je sais oui

- J'espère que tu iras mieux pour demain, sourit-elle en ôtant sa main de celle d'Evan. Elliot m'a dit que vous partiez quelques jours sur Coptos, pour aider à transporter les fournitures et les récoltes pour l'échange

- Oh oui, j'avais presque oublié !

- Heureusement que je suis là !

- Mais tu ne viens pas toi ?

- Oh je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour le bébé...

- Voyons Elena !, rit le militaire. Tu as voyagé pendant deux mois sans savoir que tu étais enceinte et tu n'en es pas morte ! Tu restes cloîtrée dans ton bureau en ce moment. Si tu viens, tu pourras prendre l'air, voir leurs ruines...

- Je viendrais _seulement_ pour ça ?

- Allez, s'il te plaît. Je serais coincé entre mes équipiers plus casse-bonbon en ce moment que toi et des étrangers et leurs coutumes bizarres...

La petite moue que lui octroya Evan eut raison de la jeune femme, qui accepta. Mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Elliot allait sûrement mal le prendre. On ne guérit pas de sa jalousie en deux jours et une conversation avec une psy. Surtout que la leur lui revenait en mémoire à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait d'Elliot. Mais Evan...Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter alors elle gardait ça pour elle. Et il arborait un sourire si joyeux qu'elle vienne avec lui..._pour_ lui. Il n'avait pas tort, ça lui ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air.

- Bon, je vais y aller moi, informa Elena. J'ai encore un tas de truc à faire et il faut aussi que je me prépare pour demain. Force-toi à manger, même un peu, et tiens-moi au courant de ton état de santé, d'accord ?

- Promis

- A plus tard

Elena tapota délicatement sa main en guise d'au revoir et quitta la table, emportant son plateau avec elle. Evan prêta alors attention à sa tenue. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il la voyait habillé en civil. Elle portait une longue jupe blanche, un débardeur vert pomme et une chemise blanche à rayures vertes. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un simple bandeau, ondulant au rythme de sa marche. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il la trouva incroyablement _belle_.


	18. Chapitre 18

_J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses pour l'année à venir !_

* * *

Convaincre Elliot de la laisser venir avec eux sur Coptos fut moins difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Mais il avait approuvé d'un petit sourire et d'un rapide baiser, affirmant qu'elle avait eu une bonne idée. Elena en était restée bouche bée quelques secondes, puis s'était activée à faire leurs bagages, avant de retourner à son travail. Ils étaient partis en début de matinée, pour arriver sur Coptos en plein après-midi. Comme les militaires avaient été occupés à transporter les récoltes des Coptosiens, et les aider à ranger les fournitures qu'ils leur apportaient, Elena s'était un peu ennuyée. Car aucun des Atlantes ou des Coptosiens n'avaient voulu de son aide, ne voulant pas qu'elle se fatigue. Evan lui avait cependant promis qu'il lui consacrerait la journée de demain pour l'amener aux ruines Coptosiennes. 

Après un repas copieux, les Atlantes s'étaient dispersés au sein du village. Elena était sortie de sa chambre depuis plusieurs minutes et s'était assisse sur les marches du perron, regardant les étoiles et les lunes de Coptos. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas conscience que les deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie la contemplaient. Evan sortit de l'ombre et s'avança doucement vers elle, dévoilant ainsi sa position à l'ennemi. Il s'assit tout près d'Elena, qui lui sourit.

- Tu ne dors pas ?, demanda Evan d'une voix soucieuse

- Non. La nuit est belle, alors j'en profite

- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

- C'est vrai que ça c'est rafraîchit depuis quelques minutes, mais c'est supportable

- Attends, je veux pas que tu attrapes du mal

Evan zippa sa veste et la passa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui soupira en sentant la chaleur d'Evan l'envelopper. Elena le remercia et ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit sur les étoiles. Elle se détendit un peu et Evan remarqua qu'elle caressait son ventre.

- Ça va ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton bébé. Je...Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé je crois mais...Est-ce que tout va bien avec lui ?

- Tout va merveilleusement bien, rassura Elena avec un immense sourire. Quand on rentrera je passerais ma première échographie !

- Wahou ! Déjà ?

- Oui ! J'en suis à ma dixième semaine alors c'est le moment. J'appréhende un peu je dois dire. Jusque là tout va bien mais Carson m'a expliqué qu'il allait faire tout un tas de test pour savoir s'il n'avait pas de maladie et tout et je m'en soucie beaucoup

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il te dira que tout va bien ! _Moi_ j'en suis sûr ! Si tu voyais comme tu rayonnes Elena

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

- Je veux dire que...Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu vas franchir une nouvelle étape dans ta grossesse mais je trouve que tu te poses de plus en plus. Tu es plus souriante, moins...moins sur les nerfs. Mais ça n'engage que moi

- Oh Evan...C'est tellement gentille ! Tu as raison en plus. Je me sens...bien. C'est toi qui déteint sur moi je crois

- Moi ?

- Oui ! C'est toi qui est le plus calme et sérieux de nous deux. Et discuter avec toi me fait me poser tout un tas de question sur ma maternité à venir. Ce n'est pas en me comportant comme une...brute épaisse que j'arriverais à élever mon bébé. Il lui faut de la douceur et de l'amour

- On peut être autoritaire mais aimant

- Oui mais ça me fatigue d'être toujours dans ma coquille. Si toi tu as réussi à la percer, je me dis que je n'en ai plus besoin

- Peu importe ce que tu feras de ta coquille. Je...Je t'apprécie comme tu es

- Mon ange gardien...

- « Ange gardien » ?

- Oui. Je sais, c'est débile. Mais depuis quelques temps c'est l'image que j'ai de toi. Un ange gardien, toujours là pour veiller sur moi

- Dis-moi, tu ne rêves tout de même pas que j'ai des ailes et une auréole ?

- Evan ! C'est...symbolique ! Les anges prennent soin de leurs protégés comme tu le fais, c'est tout. Tu préfères que je te compare à...une bouée de sauvetage ou un Saint-bernard ?

- Ne prends pas la mouche voyons !

- Hey mais c'est _toi_ qui me cherche !

- Ok, ok, je suis ton ange gardien !

La jeune femme lui sourit de satisfaction et tendit la main sur sa joue, la caressant brièvement. Un peu malgré lui, Evan suivit le mouvement et posa sa main par-dessus celle de la jeune femme. Dans un rêve, il se serait penché sur elle et l'aurait embrassé. Et elle aurait répondu à son étreinte. Mais voilà. Il ne vivait pas de ses rêves. Il fut cependant surpris que ce soit Elena qui réagisse. La jeune femme prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa la joue qu'elle avait préalablement caressé. Puis Evan passa un bras autour de ses épaules et Elena se blottit contre lui.

Toujours dans l'ombre, Elliot n'avait pas manqué une miette de leur petite scène et sourit en retournant discrètement dans sa chambre.


	19. Chapitre 19

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Charlie : Je suis absolument d'accord, dès qu'il s'agit d'Evan, c'est toujours mignon ! Comment ça je suis pas objective ?! XD  
Gaïa : C'est ton petit doigt qui te le dit ? J'ai tout pleins tout pleins de suite.  
Alpheratz : Non ! Je peux pas le donner à manger aux Wraiths...Mais l'idée est fort intéressante ! Niark Niark Niark_

_Voici une petite suite fluffy, et parce qu'elle est assez courte, elle sera suivie par une autre suite encore plus fluffy ! (Que voulez-vous, j'adore la guimauve moi !)_

* * *

Se désespérer d'amour n'était pas vraiment son truc. En fait, c'était même la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Ça devait d'ailleurs être pour ça qu'il se sentait aussi perdu. Il ne cessait de penser à Elena. Oh bien sûr, il pensait souvent à elle bien avant d'en tomber amoureux. Mais là, c'était différent. Il l'avait _constamment_ à l'esprit. Cela n'arrangeait pas ses plans pour essayer de continuer comme avant. Il avait des pulsions, tout juste contrôlables. Comme cette nuit sur Coptos où il lui avait dit que la grossesse la rendait encore plus belle, ou quand, le lendemain, il lui avait cueilli un bouquet de fleurs sur le chemin du retour des ruines. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il savait également que si Elena lui souriait tendrement à chacune de ses attentions, c'était parce qu'elle trouvait cela adorable, et non parce qu'elle voyait leur sens véritable. 

Et même là, alors qu'il courrait avec un peu de musique, au lieu de se concentrer sur sa coordination marche/respiration, ou même sur la mélodie, toutes ses pensées étaient pour elle. Il se demandait si elle dormait encore, ou si au contraire, elle était déjà debout – après tout, ils avaient eu le droit à quelques jours de repos à leur retour de Coptos et il était plus de 9 heures. Si en se levant, elle irait prendre une douche, avant de s'habiller. Peut-être pas dans sa jolie jupe, mais elle sera de toute façon très belle. Ensuite elle irait manger et...Il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui, c'était son échographie. Alors elle serait avec Elliot. D'une certaine façon, il enviait le Sergent. Il avait la chance de pouvoir avoir Elena auprès de lui. Voir ses jolis yeux noisette se refermer sur lui le soir. Voir ses mêmes petits yeux s'ouvrir délicatement le matin. Mais en réalité, il doutait sérieusement qu'Elliot se soucie de ces détails, qui _lui_ le combleraient de bonheur.

Il tourna dans un couloir et ferma un instant les yeux. Cette petite plante, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Elle avait une étrange couleur, un dégradé de rouge et de turquoise foncée. Et elle embaumait le couloir d'un doux parfum qui ressemblait à un mélange de pin et d'orange. Cinq cent mètres plus loin, il tomberait sur les quartiers d'Elena. Il ouvrit les yeux et faillit lâcher son MP3 de surprise. Il pila net devant Elena, qui avait porté la main à son cœur en signe de surprise. Evan ôta à la va-vite ses écouteurs et prit Elena par les épaules, cherchant à capter son regard.

- Ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait mal ? Je suis désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées

- Non, tout va bien Evan. Tu m'as juste fait un peu peur !

Evan sourit à la jeune femme et lâcha à regret ses épaules, en profitant pour ranger son MP3.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu...Tu es toujours un peu anxieuse...pour ton échographie ?

- Tu t'en es souvenu ?, s'étonna Elena

- Bien sûr !

Elena poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre et secoua la tête avant de la baisser.

- Hey ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Elena ?, s'inquiéta Evan en prenant doucement son visage dans sa main pour le relever

- Elliot...Elliot ne vient pas avec moi

- Comment ça ?

- Il avait programmé une séance d'entraînement puis une séance chez la psy et il n'a pas voulu les annuler

- Mais tu lui avais dit que tu faisais ton échographie _aujourd'hui_ ?

- Bien sûr Evan ! Je lui ai même dit et répété je ne sais combien de fois ! Mais non, il me laisse y aller toute seule !

- Tu n'y vas pas seul. Je viens avec toi

- C'est gentil Evan mais je ne veux pas t'embêter

- Si je te le propose, c'est que ça ne m'embête pas. Ça me fera très plaisir au contraire, et je pourrais te rassurer...et voir comment ça se passe ses choses là

Elena chercha quelques instants dans son regard s'il était sérieux, puis lui octroya un immense sourire et hocha doucement la tête.

- Ok, tu peux venir avec moi. Mais avant, tu te changes

- Ben quoi ? Je suis pas bien avec un vieux jogging tout plein de sueur ?, taquina Evan

- Oh Evan, ce que tu peux être dégoûtant !, s'exclama Elena en retenant son rire

- Ok princesse, je vais prendre une douche et je reviens dans...quinze minutes. Ce sera bon pour toi ?

- Parfait. On ira déjeuner après ?

- Ça dure si longtemps que ça une échographie ?

- Une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'après Carson. Et comme j'ai rendez-vous à 10 heures, je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre notre temps pour manger après

- Excellente idée !

- Bon allez, va te laver Major Crado

- « Major Crado » ? Je préfère...'Major Ange Gardien'

- Peu importe ! Files prendre une douche !

Evan lui fit un petit garde à vous qui lui valut un petit rire et il s'en retourna à ses quartiers, non sans avoir brièvement caressé les cheveux de la jeune femme.


	20. Chapitre 20

_Suite un peu 'technique'. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le net et j'ai piqué deux-trois trucs de ma propre expérience mais ça reste très consensuel et 'fictif' je dirais (du fictif dans du fictif oui). Donc désolée si vous trouverez ça lourd._

* * *

Une trentaine de soupir et une douche plus tard, Evan avait rejoint Elena devant ses quartiers et ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie. La jeune femme ne cessait de jouer avec la fermeture éclair de son uniforme tout en jetant des coups d'œil rapides en direction d'Evan. Au bout d'un moment, le militaire finit par la prendre par les épaules et la câlina pour la réconforter. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à l'infirmerie, sous les regards inquisiteurs du staff. 

- Ah ! Bonjour Elena ! Bonjour à vous aussi Major

- Salut Doc

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si Evan vient avec nous ?

- Euh...Non. Mais pourquoi n'est-ce pas le Sergent ?

- Parce qu'il s'est défilé. Il avait apparemment des choses plus importantes à faire que d'assister à la première échographie de notre enfant

Le médecin entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais ne parvenant pas à trouver ses mots – et de toute façon, Evan faisait de grands gestes derrière Elena le suppliant de ne faire _aucune_ remarque – il guida donc les deux jeunes gens jusqu'à un lit à l'écart du reste de l'infirmerie. Elena ôta sa veste et la donna à Evan, puis déboutonna son pantalon et releva son T-shirt avant de s'asseoir. Evan voyait pour la première fois son ventre. Il s'était attendu à voir un ventre rond, certes encore incertain mais tout de même bien défini. Mais, bien qu'il y ait certes une petite 'bosse' au niveau de son nombril, Elena arborait surtout autour de la taille et des hanches de forts charmantes rondeurs. Il se donna une gifle mentale et se concentra sur ce que faisait Carson, empêchant ainsi son esprit torturé de créer une énième fantaisie dont Elena serait le principal acteur.

- Bien ! Elena, nous avons déjà parlé de ce que j'allais faire pendant cette échographie, voulez-vous en être informé vous aussi Major ?

- Euh...

Il lança un petit regard hésitant à Elena, qui lui sourit.

- Je veux bien, à moins que ça ne dérange

- Absolument pas ! Je vous laisse faire Elena. Ça fera travailler votre mémoire et ça vous détendra un tantinet

- Eh bien...Carson va prendre tout un tas de mesure du bébé. Pour vérifier que j'en suis bien à dix semaines. Ensuite il va voir si j'ai bien un seul bébé ou plusieurs. Il va vérifier sa position et si ses mouvements et ses battements cardiaques sont corrects...

La voix d'Elena débordait d'émotions diverses, allant de l'admiration à la tendresse. Mais Evan sentait bien la pointe d'appréhension dans ce flot de sentiments. Et il en eut la nette affirmation lorsqu'elle lui parla des éventuelles maladies ou malformations que Carson pouvait trouver. Voilà pourquoi elle était tellement terrifiée. Elle craignait que d'avoir manqué les sept premières semaines de sa grossesse ait eu des répercussions sur sa formation. Il comprenait parfaitement cette crainte. Son instinct maternel était déjà bien développé et elle se souciait de la santé de son enfant avant même sa naissance. Elle fera une mère merveilleuse, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Il reporta son attention sur Elena, qui finit son énumération des analyses de Carson par un petit sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. On l'aurait remarqué s'il y avait un problème, n'est-ce pas Carson ?

- Sans vouloir vous alarmer, commença Carson, passant sa surprise de les entendre se tutoyer, il y a des maladies qu'on ne peut voir qu'à l'échographie. Mais vous avez raison Major, on l'aurait quand même remarqué avant, rassura Carson avec un sourire. Allez, on se détend et on va pouvoir commencer. Attention, ça risque d'être un peu froid

- Tu me donnes la main Evan ?, demanda subitement Elena, les yeux brillants de larme

- Si tu veux, oui, bien sûr

Le Major rapprocha sa chaise du lit et laissa la veste d'Elena reposer sur ses genoux. Il prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur son dos avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant. Il sentit Elena raffermir son étreinte et serrer le drap de l'autre main alors que Carson allumait ses appareils et posait la sonde recouverte de gel sur le ventre d'Elena. La jeune femme souffla un rire nerveux avant de se mordre la lèvre, mais sans pour autant lâcher l'écran des yeux. Carson étala le gel sur une bonne surface du bas-ventre d'Elena avant d'arrêter la sonde et de sourire.

- Et voilà votre bébé Elena, annonça-t-il d'une voix douce

- Où...où ça ?

- Là vous voyez un petit pied, là sa main. Et là c'est sa tête

- Oh ! Oui ! Oui, je le vois ! Il bouge ! Regarde Evan, il bouge ses pieds ! Mon bébé bouge ses si petits pieds !

Elena lâcha ses étreintes et enfouit son visage entre ses mains libérées, éclatant en sanglot sous le regard médusé du jeune homme. Evan chercha un soutien auprès de Carson, qui lui dit que c'était normal et qu'il fallait juste lui laisser le temps d'évacuer ses émotions. Evan secoua la tête et remarqua alors que lui aussi était tout chamboulé. Ses yeux lui picotaient et il déglutit difficilement, les larmes emplissant sa gorge. Il tenta tout de même de se reprendre. Si Elena le voyait dans cet état, soit elle ne réussirait pas à se calmer, soit elle se poserait des questions auxquelles il n'était pas prêt à donner des réponses. Il se racla donc la gorge, cherchant à effacer ses sanglots, et glissa ses doigts derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, la câlinant délicatement.

- Mon bébé, sanglota-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, s'il bouge, c'est que ça va, hein Carson ?

- S'il bouge c'est un très bon signe en effet. Un bébé actif est un bébé en bonne santé

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?, dit doucement Evan. Sa maman est très forte, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne le soit pas

- Toi aussi tu es ému Evan, sourit Elena

- C'est...C'est juste que te voir comme ça...Et puis c'est impressionnant à voir, une petite chose comme ça

Elena rit doucement, puis caressa les cheveux d'Evan avant de reprendre sa main dans la sienne, sans la serrer cette fois, mêlant leurs doigts, un regard plus serein et joyeux fixé sur l'écran.

- On peut savoir son sexe ?, demanda curieusement Evan

- Non. Pas encore, seulement à la seconde échographie, informa Elena, sous le hochement de tête de Carson

- Ok. C'est dommage. T'aurais pu commander des trucs en attendant

- Oh de toute façon peu importe. Du moment qu'il va bien, je suis la plus heureuse des mamans de l'univers !, affirma la jeune femme d'une voix toujours tremblante d'émotion

En cet instant, Evan aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle avait perdu toute trace d'inquiétude et savourait désormais chaque moment de sa première échographie, écoutant Carson lui donnait les mesures de son bébé, ses yeux briller lorsqu'il lui confirma qu'il n'avait aucune malformation ou maladie et qu'il était même en très bonne santé pour un bébé de dix semaines. Et elle était tellement belle, avec ses yeux encore rougis par les larmes, ce sourire heureux qui ne quittait plus ses lèvres, sa main mêlée à la sienne. Cette fois, il n'enviait pas Elliot. Il était même affreusement content qu'il se soit défilé. Parce que c'est _lui_ qui était auprès d'Elena. Et _ça_, ça valait bien plus que tous les matins qu'il pouvait passer avec elle.


	21. Chapitre 21

_Merci pour ta review Gaïa !_

* * *

L'échographie d'Elena terminée, la jeune femme s'était rapidement rhabillée, avec l'aide d'Evan et de Carson, puis elle avait serré le médecin contre elle lorsqu'il lui avait donné un cliché de son bébé, menaçant à nouveau de fondre en larme. Evan ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, aussi sensible, prête à pleurer à la moindre parole prononcée. Mais cela ne le gênait en aucun cas, il était trop content de la voir aussi débordante de bonheur. Après un dernier salut à Carson, Elena entraîna le jeune homme vers le plus proche balcon, celui qui donnait une vue sur la mer. Une légère brise marine les enveloppa à peine entrés, Evan la respira à plein poumon. Il allait trop peu souvent sur le continent ou même sur un balcon sentir cette odeur si plaisante. 

Après avoir fait le plein d'air frais elle aussi, Elena se retourna et enlaça subitement Evan, l'embrassant vigoureusement. Enfin, elle déposa un baiser si fort sur la joue d'Evan qu'il était sûr qu'il en garderait des traces pendant un long moment. Ce qui le fit sourire. Passant ensuite ses petits bras autour de sa taille, Elena câlina de son front la poitrine du jeune homme. Evan ferma les yeux de dépit, partagé entre l'envie d'en profiter et celle de courir à toutes jambes loin d'Elena, pour _justement_ éviter de trop en profiter. Mais il était un homme d'honneur, il _fallait_ qu'il se maîtrise. Il passa donc ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, se balançant avec elle sur le petit rythme qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Merci Evan. Merci infiniment d'avoir été là pour moi

- Je t'en prie princesse. Ça a été un vrai plaisir

Elena leva son visage vers Evan, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu m'appelles comme ça, 'princesse'

- Oh euh...Je...

- J'aime bien. Ça me donne l'impression que j'en suis vraiment une

Oh mais tu _es_ une princesse en quelque sorte Elena. _Ma_ petite princesse, pensa Evan. Tellement unique, tellement belle. Et moi je suis ton ange gardien. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à rester auprès de ce démon qui te tourmente tant ?

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hmm ? Tu es toujours là quand j'en ai besoin, tu ne demandes jamais rien en échange. Pas comme...Pas comme Elliot, soupira-t-elle

- Je...Je ne suis pas comme Elliot. Je suis comme personne. Je suis...moi. Et...te voir aussi heureuse et sereine après t'avoir...aidé ou...soutenu ou peu importe, _ça_, c'est ma récompense

- Tu es toujours célibataire Evan ?

Le cœur du militaire fit un bond. Oui !, s'écria-t-il en battant la chamade. Je suis célibataire ! Quitte ton abruti de fiancé, porte plainte et vivons heureux ensemble loin de ce monde cruel qui ne nous mérite pas, surtout pas toi !

- Euh...Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu es déjà comme ça avec moi, tu comblerais n'importe quelle autre femme en lui faisant l'honneur de l'aimer

Mais j'aime déjà quelqu'un Elena ! C'est _toi_, toi seul qui compte, toi seul que je veux aimer, toi seulement, mon tendre amour.

- Je...Je cherche encore

- Je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver ! Dommage que moi je ne connaisse personne. J'aurais pu t'arranger un rencart ou un truc comme ça...

- C'est quand même gentil de vouloir essayer. Bon, si nous parlions d'autre chose que de ma vie sentimentale ?

- Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre notre fameux déjeuner ? Je commence à avoir faim moi ! Et puis on discutera. T'as rien à faire aujourd'hui au moins ?

- Non ! Tu sais bien qu'Elizabeth nous a donné la fin de la semaine

- Oh oui, c'est vrai. Eh bien on va pouvoir prendre notre temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument !

- Avant je voudrais passer à la maison. J'ai bien essayé d'enlever le surplus de gel mais ça colle, c'est dégoûtant

- Pas de problème, allons-y

Cependant, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Elena se blottit de nouveau contre Evan et le militaire se sentit partir vers de lointaines contrées, emmenant Elena avec lui, trouvant enfin la paix et le réconfort qu'elle méritait. Bien sûr, elle était déjà heureuse. Mais il savait que d'ici la fin de la journée, Elliot rentrerait, et ce maigre bonheur qu'elle avait vécu s'évanouirait. Si seulement il était assez courageux pour se déclarer et tout planter pour s'enfuir en Jumper ! Si seulement il avait rencontré Elena plus tôt ! Avec des si, on referait le monde comme disait le dicton. Lui était prêt à n'importe quoi pour voir Elena heureuse, _vraiment_ heureuse, une _femme_ heureuse en plus d'une _mère_ heureuse. Et dans l'absolu, à ses côtés...


	22. Chapitre 22

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

**Charlie** _: Allons, un peu de guimauve ne fait de mal à personne XD  
_**Sophieat** _: Merci beaucoup ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, les Lornefics sont trop peu nombreuses !_

_Passage un peu biographique et ennuyeux, j'ai essayé de limiter le truc mais bon, fallait bien que j'en parle à un moment, surtout que ça ne sera pas totalement inutile !_

* * *

Après avoir quitté le balcon, Evan et Elena s'étaient donc rendus dans les quartiers de la jeune femme. Evan s'était installé sur le canapé, tandis que de son côté, Elena était partie prendre une douche. Un sentiment de mal-être s'était alors emparé du jeune homme. Il avait eu l'impression que cette situation était injuste vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle était innocente, aveugle des vrais sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, et il la laissait faire sans rien dire. Il s'était laissé embrasser, ils s'étaient câlinés, il était à quelques mètres d'elle alors qu'elle prenait une douche...Il avait alors songé à la laisser en plan, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler, mais Elena n'était pas stupide à ce point, et ça aurait été trop dur – pour elle comme pour lui. Finalement, à force de chercher une excuse pour s'éloigner d'elle, le temps était passé et elle avait fini par sortir de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux humides tressés, son uniforme troqué par des vêtements civils, il avait oublié toute idée de fuite, et s'était une nouvelle fois laissé porter par la vague des événements. 

Ils s'étaient ensuite rendus au mess, et Elena avait gentiment proposé qu'ils déjeunent dans un endroit plus calme. Alors, après avoir rempli des plateaux de sandwich, muffins et autres mets qui tombaient sous la main d'Elena, ils avaient pris place sur un des balcons adjacents le mess. Evan s'était demandé pourquoi elle voulait s'installer à l'extérieur, mais il comprit une fois sur place ce qui l'y avait poussé. La brise qu'il avait senti quelques minutes auparavant s'était un peu apaisée et l'air chaud caressa agréablement sa peau. Ajoutez du sable sur le sol et il se serait cru sur une des plages du continent ! C'était vraiment très agréable. Ils s'installèrent sur le banc et Evan regarda la jeune femme respirer une bouffée d'air marin avant de s'emparer d'un sandwich. Ils mangèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence, puis lorsqu'Evan eut fini son sandwich, il se tourna vers sa voisine – qui elle entamait déjà un second sandwich.

- Si tu avais pu, tu aurais voulu savoir son sexe ?

- Je pense, oui, répondit Elena après avoir avalé sa bouchée. Il y a eu tellement d'imprévus jusque là, et je veux être prête pour quand il sera là

- Et tu voudrais que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ?

- Une petite fille. Pour suivre la 'tradition familiale'

- Tradition familiale ?

- Eh bien, depuis plusieurs générations du côté de ma mère, tous les aînés de famille sont des filles. Bon, je ne suis pas l'aînée de ma famille, mais pourquoi ne pas la perpétrer ?

- C'est assez originale comme tradition je dois dire. Donc, tu as des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui. Deux sœurs aînées et des petites jumelles. Enfin, elles ne sont plus si petites que ça mais tu vois quoi. Et toi ?

- Je suis fils unique

- Ah ! Tes parents ne voulaient qu'un seul enfant ou... ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça en fait

- Et tu penses que je ne pourrais pas comprendre ? Ou tu ne veux peut-être pas en parler ?

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas d'en parler. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que je vais t'ennuyer avec mes histoires

- Evan ! Nous arrivons à trouver un endroit calme et sans risque d'interruption et nous avons toute notre journée. Je voudrais en profiter pour en apprendre plus sur toi. Et t'en apprendre plus sur moi. Et puis, ça peut pas être pire que l'histoire de ma famille !

- Raconte

- Mes sœurs et moi avons trois pères différents !

- Vraiment ?

- Hum, hum, vraiment. Le père de mes sœurs aînées est mort noyé dans le Trinity (3), parce qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool. Mon père est mort dans un braquage de banque alors qu'il allait retirer de l'argent pour nous emmener à la fête foraine. Et le père de mes petites sœurs est encore en vie et c'est lui qui nous a élevé

- Mon 'père' nous a abandonné quand ma mère était enceinte et sans nous fournir la moindre explication

Evan s'était attendu à une réaction, n'importe laquelle. Mais Elena restait silencieuse. Elle finit par lui sourire tristement et posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce.

- Pardonne-moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas maline

- Non, c'est bon. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir

- Ça a dû être dur pour ta maman

- Mais elle s'en est très bien sortie, comme tu peux le voir

- Oui. Elle a de quoi être fière de toi

Evan hocha doucement la tête et posa sa main par-dessus la sienne. Il tourna ensuite sa tête et embrassa la paume de sa main. Elena lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

- Alors comme ça, tu es Texane ?

- Moi ? Oh, non ! Ma mère et mes sœurs aînées le sont. Moi je suis née et j'ai grandi dans une petite ville en pleine Louisiane

- Et moi je suis né et j'ai grandi à Denver. Mais depuis que je travaille au SGC, j'ai un appart à Colorado Springs

- Moi si je devais retourner sur Terre, ce serait chez mes parents ou à la limite dans un hôtel. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver un truc avant de partir

- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas repartie depuis que tu es ici ?

- Oui

- Mais ça va faire des mois que tu travailles ici !

- Je sais. Ma famille n'est même pas au courant que j'attends un bébé, et encore moins que je suis fiancée !

Evan soupira devant son air triste et la serra contre lui pour la réconforter.

- Si tu veux, après manger, on ira leur écrire une belle lettre, on pourra même leur faire une vidéo tiens !

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ferais suivre ça avec les autres courriers lors du prochain voyage du Dédale

- Merci Evan

- Je t'en prie. Et puis, ce serait bête que le jour où tu iras leur rendre visite, tu débarques avec un bébé dans les bras. C'est un coup à leur faire avoir des infarctus !

Elena éclata de rire et Evan fut parcouru de frissons lorsqu'il la sentit trembler entre ses doigts. Pourtant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Alors il se détacha de l'étreinte d'Elena et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Elena...Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Parce que...Parce que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux

- Elena, tu mens très mal

- Parce qu'Elliot a dit que ça créerait des problèmes dont il n'avait aucunement besoin

Le ton tremblant mais presque rageur d'Elena accéléra le rythme cardiaque d'Evan et il maudit une fois de plus sa Némésis. Il aurait dû être fier qu'Elena porte son enfant ! Il aurait dû crier leur amour à l'univers entier ! Au lieu de ça, cet imbécile jouait les égoïstes et interdisait à Elena d'en parler à son entourage. Evan entreprit de prendre une nouvelle fois la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais il se figea. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux marron. Comme une lueur. Il ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agissait, mais il avait le sentiment que ça le pénétrait. Avant qu'elle ne se demande ce qu'il faisait avec les bras entrouverts, il les referma autour d'elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

(3) _Fleuve Texan_


	23. Chapitre 23

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

**Charlie** : _Ta patience sera récompensée, promis !  
_**Alpheratz** : _C'est frustrant et sadique, je sais. Mais comme on dit, chaque chose en son temps  
_**Gaïa** : _J'espère que tu en as bien profité parce qu'il n'y a absolument aucune guimauve dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

- Elliot, je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas comme ça ! Essaie de garder ton calme et asseyons-nous pour parler 

- Parler de _quoi_ ? Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir !

- Non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne me laisses pas m'expliquer et tu te fais des films

- Je rêve ou tu me traites de menteur !

- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça

- Dire que ce que j'ai pu voir et entendre est _faux_ revient à dire que je _mens_

Elliot gifla une nouvelle fois Elena, aggravant les plaies qu'il avait ouvertes quelques minutes auparavant, et l'attrapa à la gorge alors qu'elle titubait, sous le choc.

- Alors sur cette putain de planète, quand il t'a peloté et qu'il a touché _mon_ bébé, je l'ai peut-être rêvé ?

- Comment... ?

- Et cette après-midi, continua Elliot en serrant un peu plus sa main autour du cou d'Elena, _toute_ cette après-midi que tu as passé avec lui, tu vas peut-être me faire croire qu'il ne t'a pas _encore_ touché, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

- Elliot...

- Je t'ai dit combien de fois de ne pas le voir, hmm ? Combien Elena ? Est-ce que tu m'as seulement écouté ? « Il a été suffisamment gentil pour m'accompagner et me rassurer ». Te _rassurer_ ? Tu me prends pour un con, ça ne peut être que ça ! Peur d'une échographie et d'un petit bébé ?

- Tu as refusé...de venir

- Etait-ce une raison pour l'inviter _lui_ ?

- Il...n'est pas...comme toi, articula Elena entre deux tentatives de prise d'air. Il prend...soin de moi

- Oui, c'est ça le problème apparemment. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Je fais des efforts pour toi, mais _non_, tu vas quand même voir ailleurs !

- Si je veux...je peux tout lui dire. Et tu...ne pourras rien faire contre

Il n'aimait pas les blâmes, et encore moins les menaces. Elena pouvait faire croire à qui elle le voulait qu'elle était forte, il n'en était rien. Ce n'était qu'un esprit rêveur et malléable au possible. Il commençait à être fatigué de devoir sans arrêt la reprendre. Comme cette fois sur Coptos. Si ce fichu militaire n'était pas intervenu, tout ce serait bien passé. Mais il avait laissé une brèche ouverte, l'invitant ainsi à s'introduire dans sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui...Aujourd'hui, il ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire.

Tous ces mois à tenter de faire d'elle une femme parfaite, conforme à ses principes, soumise et obéissante, n'avaient pas été si infructueux. Elle avait _peur_ de lui. Et c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle lui 'pardonnait'. Son esprit est rempli par les ténèbres, traces des quelques démons de son passé. Elle veut tellement être aimée et heureuse qu'elle est prête à pardonner l'impardonnable. Les mots n'avaient que peu d'influence sur elle. Elle les connaissait tous et ne se laissait pas impressionner...Sauf après une bonne correction.

Elle est si docile quand elle pleure et quand elle souffre. La bonne parole introduite dans son esprit sur le bon ton et au bon moment la marque comme un fermier tatoue au fer rouge son troupeau. Elena était à _lui_, et à personne d'autre. Le bébé qu'elle portait était à _lui_, et à personne d'autre. Atlantis et Pégase étaient des endroits dangereux, tant à cause des Wraiths et autres ennemis qu'ils s'étaient fait que par leur membres eux-mêmes. Cet enfoiré de Major n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie d'Elena. C'était _lui_ qui la guidait.

Il devrait pourtant comprendre ça, lui. Ça fait des années qu'il travaille dans ce genre de milieu exotique et étrange. Il le sait qu'il faut faire le nécessaire pour préserver leur vies, quitte à ce que ce soit par des mesures drastiques. Il aurait pensé qu'ils se seraient accordés, pas qu'il tente de semer la zizanie dans l'esprit de sa femme comme il le fait, infestant son esprit de parasites. Mais après tout, les parasites, on peut facilement s'en débarrasser...

Il serra la gorge d'Elena jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le rouge dépasser ses doigts. Puis il la relâcha, souriant face au contraste que formait le rouge presque violacé autour des traces blanches de ses doigts. Elena toussa, essaya de reprendre de l'air, mais se retrouva propulsé à terre, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Elliot se pencha sur elle et lui parla, mais elle ne comprit pas. Ou pas tout. Il lui parlait de régler ses comptes, de s'occuper de parasites. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour lui parler, mais sa gorge lui faisait atrocement mal, et il se mit à la frapper.

Profitant de sa position de faiblesse, Elliot gifla Elena, encore et encore. La jeune femme tenta de se protéger. Ou du moins, de protéger son bébé. Entre deux coups, elle se recroquevilla, les jambes pliées, ses mains entourant son ventre. Tant pis s'il frappe là où elle est exposée. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire de mal à son bébé. Elliot lui asséna une dernière gifle, le plat de sa main heurtant sa joue résonnant aussi bien dans la pièce que dans sa tête. Elle pensa qu'elle avait eu son compte, car il s'arrêta quelques secondes.

Puis elle distingua des bruits de vêtements froissés, une ceinture qu'on détachait. Elliot emprisonna la jeune femme entre ses genoux, écrasant son poids sur sa hanche. Elena ferma les yeux et pensa alors à Evan. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir accepté sa proposition d'aller voir un film. Elle regretta de ne pas l'avoir laissé la raccompagner chez elle. Elle repensa à ces yeux bleus remplis de tristesse quand il lui avait parlé de l'abandon de son père, alors que le premier coup s'abattait sur son flanc, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et ses premières larmes. Elle oublia bien vite ses remords lorsque les coups se mirent à pleuvoir de plus en plus vite, la ceinture léchant chaque centimètre de sa peau en des traînées brûlantes.

Elle savait qu'Elliot n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, pleurer. Ça ne l'atteignait pas dans le sens où cela le touchait, le rendait triste. Non. Cela l'_agaçait_. Il la traitait de 'pauvre fille' et de 'pleurnicharde' et cela ne faisait qu'intensifier ses coups. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Parce qu'elle avait tellement mal, tant à cause des coups qu'à cause d'elle-même. Un coup au visage la sonna brutalement. Elle sombra dans l'inconscient avec une unique question sur les lèvres, résumé de cette violence et de son aveuglement : _Pourquoi_ ?


	24. Chapitre 24

Rodney sortit précipitamment de la douche, encore dégoulinant, tenant une serviette autour de ses hanches d'une main mal assurée. Il se dirigea vers le lit et secoua John, qui dormait sur le ventre, de petits ronflements indiquant l'extrême profondeur de son sommeil. Rodney mit donc plusieurs minutes à le réveiller, le secouant toujours un peu plus fortement à chacun de ses appels.

- Kesipasse ?, grommela le militaire en se tournant sur le dos

Rodney s'arrêta un instant sur son torse, se délectant des courbes musclées et présentement dénuées de vêtements, mais se rappela vite la raison de sa précipitation.

- Il y a des bruits étranges dans la pièce d'à côté

- Quoi ?, bailla John en s'asseyant sur le lit

- Il se passe un truc à côté

- Quel _genre_ de truc ?

- J'en sais rien. Je crois qu'ils se disputent mais je suis pas sûr

John leva les yeux au ciel et descendit du lit. Il chercha son caleçon et l'enfila à la va-vite avant de suivre Rodney dans la salle de bain. Ils écoutèrent en silence, mais aucun son ne leur parvint.

- J'entends rien moi, constata John avec une moue mécontente

- Je te jure qu'il se passait quelque chose !

- Ben il fallait que ça se passe tout près des murs pour que tu puisses l'entendre. Tu me répètes sans cesse que les pièces sont insonorisées ici !

- On...On devrait peut-être aller voir, tu crois pas ?, proposa Rodney avec une petite grimace

- Ouais. De toute façon, fallait y aller

Le militaire passa un bras autour des épaules mouillées de son compagnon et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir à la recherche de ses autres vêtements. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le couple sortit prudemment de la pièce et se dirigea vers les quartiers suivants. Rodney passa sa main sur l'interrupteur mais la porte refusa d'obéir.

- Elle veut pas s'ouvrir !

- Laisse-moi faire, dit doucement John

Il passa à son tour la main sur le panneau, mais toujours rien. Il se concentra un peu plus et pensa même 'Sésame, ouvre-toi', mais toujours rien.

- C'est bloqué

- Merci, j'avais pas remarqué, soupira Rodney. Bon, pousses-toi de là

John obtempéra et regarda son amant bricoler. Il ouvrit le panneau de contrôle, fit un tour de passe-passe avec les cristaux et la porte s'ouvrit enfin devant eux.

- Faudrait que tu m'apprennes ce truc. Ça peut être très utile

Rodney secoua la tête en souriant et remit les cristaux en place avant de refermer le panneau. Plaçant instinctivement une main dans le dos du scientifique, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Celle-ci était peu éclairée, la tour en face des baies vitrées cachant les derniers rayons du soleil.

- Eh oh !

John leva les sourcils et se tourna vers Rodney, qui hocha les épaules. Tandis que Rodney alla allumer les lumières, John réitéra ses appels.

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger mais...

- John !

Le militaire suivit le chemin des yeux paniqués de Rodney et vit une forme étendue le long du lit, à même le sol. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se précipita sur le corps et le retourna.

- Doucement !, s'exclama Rodney. S'il est...

- Elle

- Elle ?

- C'est Elena. Thomas

- La fille dont tu m'as parlé ? Oh, merde, merde, merde ! Bon, la bouge pas ! Si elle a un truc de cassé, ça va s'aggraver

- Ok, ok

- Elle est... ?

- Non, Dieu merci. Elle a un pouls, mais c'est très faible

- J'appelle Carson !

John hocha la tête et se tourna vers Elena. Un rayon de soleil filtra dans la pièce et John fut parcourut de frissons lorsqu'il constata l'étendu des dégâts. Il passa rapidement la main sur son visage pour reprendre un peu de contenance alors que Rodney s'accroupissait à ses côtés.

- Il sera là dans moins d'une minute

Le militaire hocha brièvement la tête et Rodney caressa doucement son épaule dans une tentative de réconfort.

- John..., murmura Rodney en empoignant le menton de son compagnon pour le forcer à le regarder

- Lorne. Je...Je pensais à Lorne...Il ne doit pas...être au courant et il...

John n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lorsqu'ils reconnurent des bruits de pas dans le couloir, ils se séparèrent brusquement. Rodney se leva alors que Carson et son équipe entraient dans la chambre. Le médecin écarta John d'Elena en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le militaire finit par rejoindre Rodney.

- Elle va s'en tirer ?, s'enquit John

- Je ne sais pas encore. Aidez-moi à la mettre sur le brancard, ordonna Carson à ses infirmiers

Ils soulevèrent délicatement le corps inerte d'Elena et la déposèrent dans le petit lit portable.

- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Euh...Ben...C'est-à-dire..., bafouilla Rodney en tortillant ses doigts

- Sans importance. Occupez-vous d'elle, je fais le nécessaire auprès d'Elizabeth

- Bien. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau

John hocha la tête et regarda l'équipe disparaître vers l'infirmerie. Rodney ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le militaire lui fit un petit sourire avant d'afficher un regard grave et d'allumer sa radio.

/ - Elizabeth ? Ici Sheppard

- J'écoute, fit la jeune femme après quelques secondes d'attente

- Nous devons parler, le plus vite possible

- Je suis en réunion John. Ça ne peut pas attendre une demi-heure que je finisse ?

- Je crains que non. C'est à propos d'Elena Thomas /

Après quelques secondes silencieuses, Elizabeth ordonna à John de la rejoindre dans son bureau.


	25. Chapitre 25

Trois jours. Il aura tenu à peine _trois jours_. Trois jours avant de prendre une décision. Il s'était promis qu'il ne le ferait pas, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen. Il allait tout lui dire. Lui dire combien il était amoureux d'elle. Combien quelqu'un d'aussi odieux et méprisable qu'Elliot ne la méritait pas. Combien quelqu'un comme _lui_ pouvait _vraiment_ la combler et la rendre heureuse.

Mais il avait si peur de sa réaction. Cela faisait tout juste une demi-heure qu'il avait quitté Elena et il avait passé tout son temps à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles, d'Elena le repoussant, à Elena se jetant dans ses bras. Merde, pourquoi était-il aussi terrorisé ? Il suffisait juste qu'il...aille la voir, déjà. Et puis ensuite...Il lui disait ces trois petits mots qui lui brûlaient la langue depuis plusieurs jour et...

Sa radio émit un cliquetis et il ferma les yeux de dépit. Quand enfin il se décide, le devoir l'appelait. Il était _maudit_.

/ - Lorne, ici Sheppard. Pouvez-vous venir dans le bureau du Dr Weir je vous prie ?

- Tout de suite ?, tenta-t-il de négocier

- Oui, tout de suite

- Très bien, j'arrive dans deux minutes Monsieur /

Poussant un profond soupir de désespoir, Evan prit sa veste et sortit de ses quartiers, trottinant jusqu'au bureau de la dirigeante. Il priait pour que l'histoire se règle vite. Ce soir, il allait prendre le risque de détruire sa vie et celle d'Elena, fallait pas non plus rajouter une catastrophe par-dessus. Il arriva devant l'office dans les temps et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit leurs visages graves.

- Vous m'avez demandé ?, dit-il poliment en saluant Elizabeth, John et Rodney

- Oui. Asseyez-vous Major, demanda Elizabeth en désignant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face

- Non merci. Je préfère rester debout. Et sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, pourriez-vous...hu...faire vite ? J'avais quelque chose de prévu et hu...enfin vous comprenez

- Bien sûr Major mais je crains que vous ne deviez...repousser cette 'chose', aussi urgente qu'elle puisse être

- Très bien. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est...à propos du Dr Thomas

Le cœur d'Evan manqua un battement et il ferma doucement ses poings, tentant de contrôler les brusques frissons qui s'emparaient de lui.

- Que...Que se passe-t-il ?, articula-t-il d'une voix sourde

- Le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay l'ont retrouvé il y a quelques minutes dans ses quartiers, gravement blessée. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été...battue, mais nous n'en savons pas plus. Carson s'occupe d'elle actuellement, nous aurons bientôt son rapport je pense...

Evan ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Tout s'était arrêté autour de lui lorsqu'elle avait prononcé les mots « blessée » et « battue ». Alors que tous les regards se fixaient sur Evan, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction de sa part, celui-ci fit brusquement demi-tour, le visage crispé par la colère. Sans un mot pour ses collègues, il s'enfuit du bureau d'Elizabeth, allumant sa radio au passage.

/ - Cardin, appela-t-il d'une voix rauque et froide. Où êtes-vous ?

- Au gymnase Monsieur. Un problème ?

- Ne bougez pas, ordonna Evan en descendant les marches de la salle de contrôle. J'arrive dans deux minutes /

Evan débrancha sa radio et l'ôta, l'envoyant se fracasser contre le mur du couloir. Il courut jusqu'au transporteur et tapa violemment sur la carte la zone des salles d'entraînements. Deux minutes plus tard, les portes du gymnase s'ouvraient devant lui et il repéra sans difficulté le Sergent Cardin, qui se retourna à l'ouverture de la porte. Evan vit un petit sourire traverser les lèvres du militaire, suivit par, visiblement, une tentative de discussion, mais Evan n'entendait rien. Rien à part les palpitations effrénées de son cœur, et une rage incontrôlable s'emparer de lui.

Il rassembla toute la force dont il était capable, et quand il fut à la hauteur d'Elliot, lui décocha un crochet du droit qui le fit vaciller, puis tomber lourdement sur les fesses. Elliot gémit de douleur ; Evan n'entendait toujours que son propre corps, sa respiration en accord avec les battements de son cœur, qui menaçaient d'exploser à tout moment. Il sentait tout juste la douleur qu'avait causé le coup sur sa main. Il regarda Elliot se relever tant bien que mal, s'aidant du punching-ball derrière lui. Son nez était fracturé et le sang qui s'en écoulait filtrait entre ses doigts.

- Non mais ça va pas !, s'écria Elliot, sa voix devenue nasillarde

- Espèce de sale petite ordure !, hurla Evan en serrant ses poings tellement forts que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps...

- Quoi ?

- Vous tuer

Les yeux d'Elliot s'ouvrirent grands de surprise, et une lueur s'empara d'eux lorsqu'il comprit la raison de la colère d'Evan. Mais il n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Evan profita qu'il tenait toujours son nez entre ses mains pour le frapper de nouveau. Il prit une grande inspiration et leva le pied, avant de l'abattre brutalement dans l'estomac de son adversaire. Elliot recula de plusieurs pas, la respiration coupée alors qu'il encerclait son ventre de ses bras, plié en deux par la douleur. Evan aurait pu rire de la situation s'il n'avait pas été aussi enragé. Le Sergent enchaînait les erreurs, ne cherchant ni à se défendre ni même se battre. Il lui rendait la tâche facile. C'était presque décevant de lui régler son compte.

Serrant le poing autant qu'il le put, Evan se rapprocha d'Elliot mais celui-ci sembla reprendre ses esprits et cogna Evan. Le Major fut un peu sonné, mais à part une lèvre fendue, les dégâts étaient minimes et indolores. Il riposta presque immédiatement, donnant un autre coup à son adversaire, sentant avec délectation les os de son arcade se briser sous ses phalanges, elles-mêmes se fracturant. Elliot vacilla, la respiration lente, à la limite de la conscience, et Evan l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt. Tout en lui faisant un croche-pied, il aplatit le Sergent sur le tapis, qui gémit lorsque sa tête heurta durement la surface.

Alors qu'il levait son poing pour frapper de nouveau Elliot, Evan se sentit partir en arrière. Quelqu'un passa ses bras sous les siens et l'empoigna fermement au torse, l'entraînant loin d'Elliot. Le jeune homme vit deux Marines ramasser le corps inerte de Cardin sous l'ordre du Colonel Sheppard et il tenta de se débattre.

- Lâchez-moi !, ordonna Evan en essayant de défaire l'étreinte des bras, en vain. Laissez-moi, je vais le tuer ce salaud, lâchez-moi !

- Vous ne ferez rien du tout Major

Evan se figea en reconnaissant la voix du Satédien et se laissa entraîner dans une salle adjacente le gymnase. Lorsque Ronon le relâcha, le poussant sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce, il tenta de faire demi-tour, mais le Satédien l'en empêcha.

- Laissez-moi passer Ronon !

- Non

- C'est un ordre !

- Ronon ?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir Sheppard entrer dans la pièce.

- C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Merci

Ronon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et d'un grognement et sortit de la pièce. John fixa Evan d'un regard dur et lui ordonna de s'asseoir...

_Ouf ! Ça fait un bien fou dis donc !_


	26. Chapitre 26

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

* * *

John ne décroisa les bras que lorsqu'Evan fut assis sur le banc. Il se redirigea alors vers la porte et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, une trousse de secours à la main. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et prit brutalement le poignet d'Evan pour l'amener vers lui.

- Vous êtes _irresponsable_ Evan !

Ledit Major en sursauta presque de surprise et resta bouche bée de longues secondes. C'était bien la première fois que son patron l'appelait par son prénom. Ça plus le regard dur qu'il lui accordait depuis que Ronon était parti.

- Vous vouliez tout gâcher, c'est ça ? Repartir sur Terre avec une condamnation pour meurtre sur le dos, hum ? Espèce d'idiot !

- Il l'a mérité !, tenta de se défendre Evan en éloignant sa main des soins de John

- J'ai pas fini !

John reprit la main d'Evan et appliqua son désinfectant sur les plaies.

- C'était vraiment une _très mauvaise_ idée. Il l'a peut-être mérité, et ça vous a peut-être soulagé sur le moment, mais ça ne restera pas sans conséquences ! Ce type est une vermine, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Croyez bien qu'il va en tirer avantage. Vous auriez dû courir auprès d'_elle_, et pas lui taper dessus !

- Est-ce qu'elle...Elle va comment ?, s'enquit Evan d'une voix remplie de sanglot

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai été un peu occupé à vous courir après si vous voulez savoir. Mais ça à peine...vingt minutes qu'elle est avec Carson, on ne saura rien avant une bonne heure minimum je présume

- C'est si grave que ça ?

John soupira et prit un patch de glace pour le poser d'autorité sur la lèvre enflée d'Evan. Il fut estomaqué en croisant le regard terrorisé du militaire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et honnêtement, il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir affaire à ce regard perdu et triste. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas très bien comment faire pour l'effacer – et il doutait pouvoir y arriver de toute façon – et ensuite parce que cela lui faisait purement _mal_ de voir quelqu'un comme Evan dans cet état. Après un autre soupir, John consentit à répondre au Major.

- Elle était inconsciente quand Rodney et moi l'avons trouvé. Et sans vous mentir, le peu que j'ai vu que ses vêtements ne couvraient pas était couvert de blessures

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi Evan, soupira John en reposant le patch que le Major avait enlevé sur sa lèvre

- Si !, s'exclama Evan en laissant tomber la glace à ses pieds, c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais insisté pour qu'on regarde ce putain de film, ou si je l'avais raccompagné jusque chez elle, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé avec ce salopard !

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir enfin !

- Si..., commença Evan, la voix plus faible mais plus vibrante de sanglots, si j'avais eu le courage de lui avouer que je l'aime...Je l'aime...Je l'aime _tellement_ !

Evan éclata en sanglot et la gorge de John se serra.

- Elle ne me...le pardonnera jamais ! J'avais...J'avais _promis_ que je serais toujours là pour elle, _toujours_ ! Je suis qu'un bon à rien ! A cause de moi, elle va mourir !

- Eh, oh ! Stop Evan. Je vous interdis de dire ça, compris ? Elena est blessée mais elle ne va pas mourir ! Et vous êtes tout sauf « bon à rien ». Qui est-ce qui est venu me parler d'elle, hum ? Qui est-ce qui a insisté pour qu'on veille sur elle ? Qu'on ne laisse pas cela indifférent ?

- Regardez où ça nous mène !

- A l'arrestation du Sergent ?

Evan tourna un regard empli de larmes mais surtout d'espoir vers John.

- Pour le moment, il doit être à l'infirmerie, mais dès qu'il sera soigné, j'ai ordonné qu'on le mette en détention. Et Elizabeth est en ce moment même en train de transmettre un rapport au SGC, qui nous dépêchera une équipe du Pentagone en deux temps, trois mouvements pour foutre ce taré là où il doit _vraiment_ se trouver, même si j'en aurais bien fait des petits bouts de viandes pour les poissons

- Et les rendre malade ?

John sourit avec le jeune homme et se sentit soulagé. Il avait finalement réussit à rassurer le jeune homme – même s'il se doutait qu'il serait totalement remis quand il serait sûr qu'Elena et son bébé vont bien et qu'Elliot Cardin sera enfermé entre quatre murs à des milliers d'années lumières d'eux.

- Merci mon Colonel

- John. Je pense que vous pouvez vous contenter de mon prénom à présent

- Ouais...oui. Euh...Je suis désolé d'avoir...craqué comme ça...

- Pas de problème, je peux comprendre. Et ça restera entre nous

- Oui, dit Evan en hochant la tête

- Bon. Je vous ai fait deux-trois soins, mais je suis pas médecin. Vous vous sentez suffisamment en forme pour aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Oui. Et je pourrais enfin avoir des nouvelles d'Elena et du bébé

John se leva en souriant doucement au Major et celui-ci le suivit hors de la pièce.


	27. Chapitre 27

_Un petit chapitre aujourd'hui..._

* * *

L'infirmière qui l'avait soigné avait confirmé à Evan qu'il s'était brisé les articulations. Elle avait ainsi dû apposer une attelle à son index, son majeur et son annulaire. La plaie coupant sa lèvre avait désenflée mais elle le gênait légèrement lorsqu'il poussait un de ses nombreux soupirs d'impatience. Evan passa fiévreusement sa main valide dans ses cheveux puis se massa l'arête du nez. Les analgésiques l'étourdissaient plus que ne soulageaient ses douleurs.

Malgré cela, il ne cessait de penser à Elena. Il était à l'infirmerie depuis plus de vingt minutes déjà, et il était toujours sans nouvelle de sa santé et de celle du bébé. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient plus son anxiété grimpait d'un échelon. Il avait _peur_. Plus encore qu'il y a quelques heures, lorsqu'il avait pris la décision d'avouer son amour à Elena.

Repenser à ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire quelques heures plus tôt lui noua la gorge. En plus de s'inquiéter pour l'état de santé d'Elena, il craignait de ne pouvoir avoir la chance de dire à la femme qu'il aime à quel point il tient à elle. C'était égoïste et pessimiste, mais même après sa discussion avec John, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Les choses n'iront pas bien juste parce qu'il le souhaite au plus profond de son être. Ça ne fonctionnait pas ainsi et il aurait été une bien mauvaise personne à ne pas se soucier ainsi.

- Major Lorne ?

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête. Carson se tenait là, devant lui. Et apparemment depuis plusieurs minutes à en juger par ses yeux pétillants de malice.

- Merci mon Dieu, vous êtes enfin là !

Evan descendit si précipitamment du lit sur lequel il était assis qu'il manqua de s'écrouler, ses jambes devenues tremblantes sous l'effet des médicaments et de l'anxiété.

- Comment va Elena ?

- Doucement Major, vous allez me faire un malaise

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Evan avait articulé sur chaque syllabe pour montrer son impatience et son angoisse. Il trouva la force de se redresser et lança un regard suppliant au médecin. Celui-ci soupira en lâchant les épaules du jeune militaire.

- Elle est dans le coma, mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger

- Coma ?, murmura Evan, horrifié

- Rien d'inquiétant. Elle se réveillera d'ici quelques jours

- Et le bébé ?

- Il va bien, en tout cas mieux qu'Elena

- Je peux la voir ? S'il vous plaît Carson !

- Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer un peu Major

- Non ! J'irais seulement après l'avoir vu !

Carson soupira de nouveau, mais accepta d'amener le Major auprès d'Elena. Les lits se succédèrent, ainsi que les secondes, et l'écossais s'arrêta enfin, au soulagement d'Evan. Alors que le militaire se préparait à la suite, Carson prit des nouvelles auprès de l'infirmière et la congédia, avant de partir à son tour, assurant Evan qu'il serait tout près en cas de besoin.

Evan posa sa main sur la barre métallique du rideau et, le cœur battant, en fit le tour. Et là, ce fut le choc. Il sentit de nouveau ses jambes le trahirent et des larmes se mirent à tracer des sillons humides le long de ses joues.

Elena était couverte de bandages. Ses cheveux bruns étaient enfermés à l'intérieur d'un pansement crânien qui couvrait même un de ses yeux. Evan se sentit nauséeux. Si l'autre œil n'était pas bandé alors qu'il arborait un cocard des plus affreux...Le Major tenta un pas mais s'arrêta aussitôt. Il avait maintenant vue sur les trop nombreuses contusions qui jonchaient ses bras et, d'après le peu qu'il pouvait distinguer entre les vêtements, sa poitrine.

Evan essuya ses larmes d'un geste rapide et ravala ses vagues nauséeuses. Il prit la chaise et la rapprocha le plus près possible du lit d'Elena. Puis il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, la serrant doucement dans la sienne, lui apportant un peu de chaleur dans cette infirmerie qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Evan se pencha et embrassa la main qu'il tenait.

- Ça va aller Elena. Je suis là maintenant, je suis auprès de toi


	28. Chapitre 28

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_En ce qui concerne le McShep, s'il restera au second plan, il sera tout de même présent._

* * *

Evan fixait du regard le moniteur cardiaque. L'infirmière de garde lui avait expliqué quelques heures plus tôt, lors de son contrôle, que le plus faible des deux n'était pas celui du bébé, mais celui d'Elena. Elle avait alors tenté de le rassurer, certifiant que c'était normal, que le rythme cardiaque d'un fœtus était plus rapide que celui d'un adulte et qu'en plus, Elena était endormie. Mais cela n'avait pas aidé sa culpabilité, bien au contraire. Alors depuis, il ne cessait de prier pour que le petit rythme s'accélère et que son Elena ouvre le plus vite possible ses yeux noisettes.

Le Major massa sa nuque douloureuse. Dormir sur une chaise n'était pas des plus confortables. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet d'Elena une seule seconde. Alors qu'il prenait une posture moins avachie sur sa chaise, mais sans pour autant lâcher la main de la jeune femme, il perçut des bruits de pas. Le Colonel passa discrètement la tête derrière le rideau, sourit, puis disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revenait avec le Dr McKay, qui tenait un plateau rempli de mets.

- Bonjour Major

- Bonjour mon Colonel, Dr McKay

- Restez assis, restez assis, affirma John en secouant la main. On vous apporte un petit quelque chose

- Beckett nous a dit que vous refusiez de quitter Elena d'une semelle, alors on a supposé que vous n'aviez pas encore petit-déjeuner

- Non, en effet, mais je n'ai pas faim de toute façon

- Allons Evan, soupira John. Vous n'allez pas vous arrêter de vivre parce que la femme que vous aimez est dans le coma !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je lui dois bien ça

- C'est stupide !, s'exclama Rodney en levant les yeux au ciel

- Vous lui serez d'une meilleure aide en étant en forme lors de son réveil, répliqua John en lançant un regard noir à son amant. Maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de manger ce qu'on a eu la gentillesse de vous apporter !

John poussa Rodney vers le jeune homme et celui-ci prit le plateau que le scientifique lui tendit, lâchant à regret la main d'Elena. Alors qu'il entamait son repas, Evan remarqua l'air contrarié de son supérieur, ainsi que les petits coups de coudes fréquents que lui donnait Rodney. Il fronça les sourcils et leur lança un regard interrogateur.

- Le...Le SGC a envoyé un...un rapport...au Président, bafouilla John

- Ils vont envoyer des représentants du Pentagone et du CIS d'ici quelques heures

- Il...Il va y avoir un procès Evan. Un procès _équitable_

- Ils vont désigner quelqu'un pour _défendre_ ce salaud ?

John baissa la tête sous la colère de son second, puis tourna son regard vers Rodney. Evan faisait son possible pour se contenir mais il bouillait. Il avait une envie irrépressible de balancer à travers la pièce le plateau qui séjournait actuellement sur ses genoux.

- Croyez bien, Major, qu'on aurait tous préféré l'expédier directement en prison, certifia Rodney d'une voix chaude. Mais il y a des lois à respecter, je ne vais pas vous l'apprendre. Vous avez le soutien de tout le monde, dû moins de tout ceux qui étaient au courant de l'histoire avant qu'elle n'éclate au grand jour. On ne laissera aucune chance à Cardin de rester sur cette Cité ou repartir sur Terre pépère

- Les gens sont au courant ?, s'étonna Evan

- Vous croyiez que des Marines qui escortent un militaire ensanglanté dans les couloirs et que la seule femme enceinte de la Cité soit dans le coma passerait inaperçue ?

- Ils se _doutent_ qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais ils ne savent pas _quoi_ exactement

- Ce qui ne saurait tarder. Ils vont commencer à se poser des questions et Elizabeth va sûrement leur faire passer un mémo pour réfréner les rumeurs

- Il est encore à l'infirmerie ?, demanda froidement Evan

- Non, soupira John. Il y a passé la nuit mais comme Carson a jugé son état 'non-critique', on lui a installé un lit dans une des cellules

Evan soupira et tourna son regard vers Elena. Il trouvait qu'elle avait repris des couleurs. Mais ses horribles bandages lui donnaient toujours autant de sueurs froides. Evan prit son plateau et se leva.

- Merci à vous

- Vous avez à peine touché à votre repas !

- Je n'ai plus faim

John soupira mais prit quand même le plateau.

- Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non mon Colonel. Je vais...rester ici, dit Evan en désignant sa chaise d'un signe de la main

- Bien. Si jamais vous changez d'avis, vous nous contactez

Evan hocha la tête et se rassit alors que les deux hommes repartaient.


	29. Chapitre 29

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_**Charlie**__ : Hum...Les deux « zogotos » (zigotos ?), tu parles de John et Rodney ? Non mais je demande, parce qu'ils sont mignons _tous les trois_, alors...LOL_

_Sinon, tu as une culture 'taulardienne' meilleure que la mienne XD_

_**Gaïa**__ : Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse dire que ce chapitre sera plein d'action, mais il risque de vous plaire__  
_

* * *

Pour l'expérience qu'il avait pu en faire jusque là, il devrait savoir que la vie pouvait être passablement injuste. Il avait été à deux doigts de changer de vie pour manquer de perdre dans le même temps la femme avec laquelle il voulait potentiellement la passer. Mais la tempête qu'il subissait ne s'arrêtait pas là. Oh non ! Il était même encore loin de l'œil du cyclone.

Il connaissait bien tous ces bureaucrates. Ils avaient si fréquemment croisé son chemin qu'il avait eu le temps de cerner le personnage. Ils ne lâcheraient pas la grappe à Elena tant qu'elle ne leur aurait pas confié jusqu'à la dernière petite parcelle de sa vie, qu'elle ait le droit ou non au respect de sa vie privée. C'était – volontairement ou non – humiliant, dégradant, et rares étaient les personnes qui en ressortaient indemnes. Elena ferait partie de celles qui craqueraient, et il ne pourrait malheureusement rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Tout du moins, il serait là pour elle. Il la réconforterait, la soutiendrait. Si tant est qu'elle voudra encore de lui lorsqu'elle apprendra ce qu'il a fait. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui fasse plus de cachoteries qu'il n'en avait déjà faites – et qu'il préférait lui dire de sa propre initiative avant qu'un tiers lui annonce brutalement – et elle ne laisserait pas ses aveux lui passer au dessus de la tête. Elle lui en voudrait assurément, mais il espérait qu'elle aurait la force de lui pardonner.

Tous ses tourments lui donnaient mal à la tête. Evan se renfonça dans son siège et frotta son visage fatigué, grognant lorsque les doigts soigneusement coincés dans son attelle heurtèrent son front. Il ne devait pas se désespérer ainsi, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. Les choses iraient très mal avant de s'arranger. Alors qu'il se massait l'arête du nez, les bips du moniteur cardiaque le surprirent. Après trois jours à espérer, le faible rythme talonnait enfin le plus tenace.

Un mouvement de main décida Evan à sortir de sa léthargique surprise. Il se leva de sa chaise et se pencha sur Elena. Il prit délicatement sa main et caressa son épaule de l'autre.

- Elena ?, appela-t-il doucement

La petite main serra la sienne avec faiblesse, mais suffisamment pour qu'Evan en soupire de soulagement. Elena gémit et porta sa main libre à son visage encore bandé. Puis elle se tourna vers le militaire et cligna des paupières. Le moniteur se mit alors à biper à une allure folle et Elena ôta sa main de celle d'Evan pour tenter de se redresser.

- Le bébé !

- Chhh...Reste calme Elena, ordonna Evan d'une voix douce en la forçant à se rallonger. Tu es en sécurité. Et le bébé va très bien

Un petit sanglot franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme et Evan se pencha pour embrasser sa joue au moment où une équipe médicale, menée par Carson, faisait son apparition. Evan voulut alors leur faire place mais Elena l'attrapa brutalement par le col de son uniforme.

- Non ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en prie Evan, me laisse pas toute seule

- Nous devons vous examiner Elena, raisonna Carson d'une voix ferme mais chaleureuse. Le Major Lorne vous attendra de l'autre côté du rideau et il pourra revenir dès que nous aurons fini, d'accord ?

- Mais...Il a dit que j'allais bien !

- Certes. Mais vous semblez très agitée et il y a certaines choses que je voudrais vérifier

Elena sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis un long frisson agita son corps lorsqu'elle consentit à relâcher Evan. Elena était visiblement perdue et terrorisée, et Evan avait mal au cœur de devoir l'abandonner, même pour quelques minutes. Mais Carson avait raison. Il devait vérifier que tout allait bien. Après un dernier regard réconfortant au possible, il passa derrière le rideau.

- Je vois pas bien, confessa Elena d'une petite voix tremblante

- C'est normal. On a dû vous bander un œil. Mais vous voyez bien avec l'autre ?

- Oui...Enfin...C'était un peu...trouble quand je me suis réveillée

- On va regarder ça

Evan n'entendit plus un son mais se douta que Carson devait enlever ses bandages à Elena.

- Bien. Les contusions ont un peu perdu de leurs couleurs, mais pas de leur gonflement

- Ça me fait mal

- C'est à cause de vos réflexes. Votre œil n'est plus bandé donc quand vous clignez des yeux, l'autre paupière suit le mouvement. Ça devrait aller mieux d'ici quelques jours

- Je devrais porter un de ses bandeaux, comme les pirates ?

Carson rit, et Evan sourit. Mais malgré cela, il pouvait toujours sentir cette pointe d'angoisse dans la faible voix d'Elena, qui le mettait sacrément mal à l'aise.

- Bien. Nous allons vous ôter vos vêtements pour pouvoir vous examiner et vous en donner des propres. Mais je dois vous prévenir que vous risquez d'être un peu secouée par ce que vous allez voir

Quelqu'un dut débrancher le moniteur car ses bips s'interrompirent, et Evan entendit des vêtements se froisser. Lorsqu'il perçut un « Oh mon Dieu ! » murmuré avec une terreur flagrante, son cœur fit un bond et il dut se faire violence pour rester derrière son fichu rideau.

- C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air Elena, je vous assure

- Mais je suis couverte de bleus !

- Et avec les coups que vous avez reçus, vous auriez pu avoir des côtes brisées et faire une hémorragie. Ces bleus guérissent mieux et plus vite que votre œil

- « Les coups » ?

- Elena...Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Il y eut un instant de silence qui parut une éternité à Evan avant que son amie ne se mette à bafouiller, visiblement entre de forts soubresauts, le nom d'Elliot. Evan n'y tint plus et sortit de derrière le rideau au moment où les infirmières tentaient tant bien que mal de boutonner le bas de pyjama d'Elena.

Lorsqu'elle vit le Major, Elena tendit ses bras vers lui, clamant telle une enfant de cinq ans un peu de réconfort dans ses bras. Carson arrêta là son examen avec un sourire dépité et laissa la place qu'il occupait à Evan. Celui-ci s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot. Evan fut partagé entre la joie de pouvoir de nouveau la sentir contre lui et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'abattement de la voir dans un état aussi désespéré alors que les choses ne faisaient que commencer...


	30. Chapitre 30

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Je viens de remarquer que Jennifer avait été ajoutée à la liste des personnages, mais toujours pas d'Evan en vue ! Bouh !_

* * *

Evan se sentait exécrablement mal à l'aise. A moitié allongé sur le lit, il cajolait tout contre lui une Elena dont les pleurs avaient fini par cesser. Il avait l'impression de profiter d'elle. Elle ignorait encore tout de leurs problèmes et même s'il tentait de se persuader qu'il faisait cela sans doute pour la dernière fois, c'était injuste envers elle d'aimer la tenir dans ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux et le long de son dos, frissonner à chaque fois que son souffle chaud caressait sa peau...Alors, doucement, Evan dégagea la jeune femme de ses bras, et descendit du lit.

- Evan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je...Je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important

- Quoi donc ?

Malgré un œil bandé et l'autre entouré d'un arc-en-ciel, le regard triste et inquiet d'Elena réussit une fois de plus à transpercer le cœur d'Evan. Il aida son amie à s'asseoir dans son lit délicatement, et ne put s'empêcher de glisser derrière son oreille les mèches de cheveux qui étaient tombées sur son visage lors de la manœuvre. La peur au ventre, Evan rassembla le peu de courage qu'il possédait encore et se jeta dans la gueule du loup.

- Quand nous sommes rentrés de Coptos pour la première fois, il y a près d'un mois maintenant, pendant que Carson s'occupait de toi, j'ai discuté avec le Colonel Sheppard. Je lui ai dit la vérité, que je pensais que le responsable de tes blessures était Elliot. Bien qu'il était un peu sceptique et...choqué, il m'a fait confiance, et il a mit Weir, Beckett et apparemment McKay dans la confidence. Ensemble, on a essayé de trouver des...preuves de maltraitance mais on n'avait rien...Jusque là. Maintenant, Elizabeth a prévenu le SGC, et ils vont nous envoyer des types pour organiser un procès

Evan fut étonné de n'avoir ni bafouillé ni tremblé. Son annonce claire avait eu toute l'attention d'Elena, qui semblait digérer et analyser la situation, son visage semblant incroyablement encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Tu...Tu es en train de me dire que pendant tout ce temps, tu me mentais

- Non...Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça

- Comment alors ? Parce que moi c'est _comme ça_ que je le comprends

- Je te cachais certaines informations, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Elliot

- Autrement dit, tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour _me_ le dire

- J'ai fait ça pour te protéger Elena !

- Bravo. J'espère que tu es satisfait du résultat

- Ne me tiens pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé

- Non, bien sûr que non. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de _ma_ faute ! J'ai été trop _stupide_ de croire qu'Elliot se faisait des idées et que j'arriverais à le changer !

- Ne te blâme pas non plus. Tu as essayé mais tu ne pouvais rien faire

- C'est ça, vas-y. Mettons tout sur le dos d'Elliot et plaignons la pauvre et faible petite femme enceinte !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre la défense de cette ordure après tout ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Bien sûr que non Evan ! Mais si j'avais fait preuve d'un peu plus de bon sens, nous ne serions pas en train de nous battre pour savoir qui est coupable !

- Le coupable est celui qui était tellement fou et possessif qu'il a failli te tuer ! Il n'y a pas à en discuter

- Les gens qui vont organiser ce procès ne seront sans doute pas aussi catégorique que toi Evan !

- 'Procès', tu parles. C'est de la foutaise oui. Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, il n'y en aurait même pas, de procès

Elena fronça les sourcils et étudia Evan quelques secondes. Le militaire se sentit comme mise à nu et se força à ne faire aucun mouvement. Mais c'était peine perdue. La mâchoire d'Elena se serra lorsque son regard noisette devenu sombre de colère tomba sur sa main bandée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as été assez stupide pour faire ça ?

- Il faut croire que si

- Tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu t'es fourré ?

- Ça en valait largement le coup !

- Oh alors je t'en prie. Eclaire-moi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à te battre avec Elliot qui « en valait le coup » ?

- Honnêtement...

- Tant qu'à faire, oui, tu pourrais commencer _maintenant_ à arrêter de me « cacher des informations »

- _Honnêtement_, c'est toi. Quand ils m'ont appris qu'il t'avait tabassé, j'ai...j'ai pété un plomb. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je...l'ai frappé et frappé et je...j'aurais pu le _tuer_ si on ne m'avait pas arrêté

- Et si tu l'avais _vraiment_ tué ? Tu as pensé que ça aurait été _ton_ procès auquel on devrait s'attendre ? Que non seulement, ma 'vie' avec Elliot vient d'éclater en morceaux, mais que j'aurais pu te perdre _toi aussi_ ?

- Je suis désolé Elena

- Vas-t'en

- Quoi ?

- Sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir !

Les traits de la jeune femme étaient tirés par la colère et la tristesse. Evan ne voulait pas la laisser ainsi, seule et choquée. Mais rester de force auprès d'elle ne ferait qu'augmenter sa peine, et c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. La mort dans l'âme, Evan laissa donc Elena avec les démons qu'il avait fait surgir et eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas faire demi-tour lorsqu'il l'entendit éclater en sanglots plus douloureux que les précédents.


	31. Chapitre 31

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !_

* * *

Il n'avait pas faim. Il avait bien essayé d'avaler quelque chose de son repas de midi, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait porté sa fourchette à sa bouche, d'horribles nœuds s'étaient formés dans son estomac et étaient remontés dans sa gorge, lui donnant mal au cœur et faisant montés les larmes dans ses yeux. Alors, plutôt que de la manger, Evan avait plongé le nez dans sa purée, y cherchant une improbable solution à ses soucis.

Lorsqu'il était repassé à l'infirmerie avant d'aller déjeuner – et après avoir pleuré un bon quart d'heure sous la douche –, Carson lui avait dit qu'Elena ne cessait de pleurer depuis des heures, et qu'elle avait catégoriquement refusé qu'on appelle le Major. L'Ecossais avait apparemment tenté de 'négocier' avec la jeune femme, argumentant que ce n'était pas bon pour elle de pleurer ainsi, mais elle s'était mise à lui crier dessus entre ses sanglots, lui interdisant d'informer qui que ce soit et lui ordonnant à la suite de la laisser tranquille. Le médecin n'avait donc pas insisté. Evan en avait pris un autre sacré coup en l'entendant.

Il s'était attendu bien sûr à ce que ses révélations perturbent Elena, qu'elle le repousse, que ce soit dur autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Mais pas à ce point. Il avait une douleur constante dans la poitrine qui rendait difficile sa respiration. Culpabilité indélébile, mais également peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. Tout autour de lui lui échappait, s'écroulait comme un château de cartes ; et l'unique chose qu'il arrivait un tant soit peu à contrôler et dont il se savait sûr dans ce désastre, avait désormais autant de chance de trouver une réciprocité qu'un Wraith de devenir végétarien : l'amour profond qu'il éprouvait pour Elena.

Evan poussa un soupir rempli de la douleur qui le tiraillait, qui laissa place à une petite grimace lorsqu'il vit Elizabeth Weir s'approcher distinctement de sa table. Non que la présence de la diplomate lui déplaise, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bavarder pour l'heure.

- Major ? Puis-je avoir quelques minutes de votre temps ?

- Bien sûr Madame

- La délégation terrienne est arrivée il y a quelques heures de cela. Je pense que vous devriez aller leur parler

- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect Madame : Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais leur dire qu'ils ne savent déjà

- Je ne vous demande pas de leur raconter votre vie Major. Juste d'aller leur dire bonjour, histoire de faire preuve d'un peu de civilité

Leur montrer une bonne image de lui avant qu'ils ne le descendent plus bas que terre.

Evan réprima un autre soupir et se leva, allant déposer son plateau avec les autres avant de suivre Elizabeth jusqu'à une table au fond du mess. Parmi cette fameuse délégation, Evan reconnut quelques visages vaguement familiers, mais l'air pincé des hommes qui lui étaient méconnus ne fit que le réconforter dans son opinion sur les bureaucrates et la pagaille qu'ils allaient faire autour d'eux. Il se força cependant à leur sourire, pour faire bonne figure, alors que les sept hommes se lever pour le saluer.

- Messieurs, je vous présente le Major Lorne, second officier miliaire d'Atlantis. Major, voici le Major Davis et le Général O'Neill du Pentagone, Messieurs Richard Woolsey et Jed Garrity (4) du CIS, ainsi que les Colonels Miles et Grant et le Major Johnston du SGC

- Bonjour Messieurs. Bienvenue sur Atlantis, si tant est que l'on puisse dire que le but de votre venue soit des plus réjouissants pour une première fois

- Je vous accorde qu'il y a plus agréable, en effet, sourit doucement Jack O'Neill. Merci à vous cependant, Major

Elizabeth incita d'un signe de tête à ce qu'il s'assoit à leur table et Evan n'eut guère d'autres choix que d'obtempérer.

- Que cela nous plaise ou non, nous sommes là pour de bonnes raisons, et ne repartirons que lorsque notre travail sera fini, décréta solennellement Richard Woolsey avec un regard plein de sous-entendus

- Bien entendu, approuva Elizabeth. Et nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour vous faciliter la tâche

- Vous pensez pouvoir être en mesure de nous assurer l'entière coopération de cette base Dr Weir ?, demanda sur un ton hautain le Colonel Miles

- Autant que faire se peut Colonel

- Bien. Je pense que nous avons assez bavardé procédure pour la journée. Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses

- Vous pouvez pas vous poser deux minutes Woolsey ? Profitez donc un peu plus des spécialités locales

- Même si je vous concède que ses fruits sont délicieux, nous ne sommes pas ici en tant que touristes Général !

- Très bien Woolsey, soupira Jack O'Neill. Après tout, c'est vous qui êtes en charge de cette délégation

- Et en tant que tel, j'aimerais commencer dès cette après-midi les interrogatoires. Je vous demanderais par conséquent Dr Weir de nous mettre à disposition une de vos salles de réunion et d'informer le Dr Thomas qu'elle sera la première interrogée

- Ah ça je ne crois pas Messieurs !, s'énerva Evan

- Pardon Major ?

- Elena est en convalescence. Vous pourriez au moins avoir le respect d'attendre qu'elle est le feu vert du Dr Beckett

- Et si jamais sa 'convalescence' dure deux mois ? Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de repousser ce procès

- N'extrapolez pas, c'est ridicule. En venant ici, vous saviez très bien qu'elle était blessée. Si cela peut vous occuper, vous n'avez qu'à m'interroger _moi_ en premier

- C'est très remarquable de votre part de vouloir protéger le Dr Thomas, Major. Cependant...

- Nous n'avons qu'à commencer avec le Sergent Cardin, proposa le Major Davis, interrompant Richard Woolsey

- Je vous demanderais également de le libérer, exigea le Colonel Miles. Sa mise en cellule frôle la violation de procédure

- « Violation de procédure » ? Dois-je vous rappeler dans quelles circonstances il s'y est retrouvé en taule ?

- Et dois-je vous rappeler dans quel état il y est _Major_ ?

- Messieurs, je vous en prie, il ne sert à rien de nous battre. Je ferais libérer le Sergent afin que vous puissiez l'interroger – s'il s'en sent la force –, mais il sera escorter par deux Marines. Et je dois également vous avertir que je suis de l'avis du Major Lorne. J'ai pu voir par moi-même l'état de santé du Dr Thomas. Et je vous demanderais donc de ne rien tenter à son encontre sans avoir eu au préalable l'autorisation du Dr Beckett

Les sept hommes se consultèrent brièvement du regard puis approuvèrent. Et avant que quiconque ait le temps de reprendre la parole, Evan s'excusa et les quitta. Il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire que d'écouter les projets de ces cafards. Il devait parler à Elena, et ayant retrouvé un brin de force, il n'allait pas attendre la prochaine catastrophe pour se lancer.

* * *

(4) _Ben quoi ? Moi je l'aime bien Jed__ ! Pour celles qui ne sauraient pas, c'est le nom du personnage qu'interprète Kavan dans _Les 4400


	32. Chapitre 32

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_**Charlie**__ : Oui, il va la voir ti suite ti suite ! Quand à comment cela va se passer, réponse dans ce chapitre !_

_**Gaïa**__ : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! XD_

* * *

Elena était assise dans son lit, un plateau à peine touché devant elle. Carson n'avait pas menti en disant qu'elle était dans un sale état. Mais c'était toujours plus impressionnant de le voir de soi-même. Elle avait les yeux bouffis et les joues rouges des nombreuses larmes qu'elle avait versées. Mais le reste de son visage était plus blanc qu'un linceul. Et son regard était si..._vide_ mais en même temps si _triste_...Elle apparaissait tellement fragile que la culpabilité d'Evan lui donna une bonne claque et des sueurs froides le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Une fine larme s'échappa des yeux distants d'Elena et lorsque sa main faible et tremblante l'effaça nonchalamment, Evan ne put s'empêcher de murmurer son nom, rompant le silence quasi sentencieux de la pièce. Le visage d'Elena se décomposa en s'apercevant de la présence d'Evan, avant de devenir beaucoup plus expressif, mais d'une manière tout sauf plaisante malgré tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te parler...Je voudrais te parler, s'il te plaît

Il sembla à Evan qu'il avala son cœur lorsque la linguiste reporta son attention sur le bol de gelée bleue qu'elle tenait à la main. Evan resta statique. Mais quand Elena laissa tomber dans son plateau son bol avec une grimace de dégoût, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, il fut soulagé qu'elle ne le rembarre pas et accepte qu'ils parlent.

- Je t'écoute, tourne pas autour du pot

- Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir que le contingent qui va organiser le procès est arrivé il y a quelques heures

- Super. La fête va pouvoir commencer

- Ecoute Elena...

- Non ! J'ai dit que tu pouvais me _parler_, mais tu ne t'approches pas de moi !

Evan recula donc du malheureux pas qu'il avait fait vers son lit et fixa son regard sur le sol dans un vain espoir de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Ils voulaient...Ils voulaient t'interroger dès aujourd'hui. Mais je ne les ai pas laissé faire. Ils ne te causeront pas de problèmes tant que Beckett ne t'aura pas lâché de l'infirmerie. Mais attends-toi à ce qu'ils te sautent à la gorge dès que tu seras dehors

Evan releva la tête et croisa le regard attendri d'Elena. Elle semblait touchée par son geste, et cela mit un peu de baume au cœur meurtri d'Evan. Mais un trouble s'installa rapidement et elle tenta de le cacher en tournant la tête vers le côté opposé de celui d'Evan, non sans lui murmurer un vague « Merci ». Evan hocha doucement la tête en retour. Il lui dit au revoir et entama sa sortie, mais Elena l'interpella.

- Evan ! Attends !

Le cœur du militaire bondit dans sa poitrine. La voix d'Elena parut moins dure, moins accusatrice à ses oreilles. Et lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas, le regard hésitant de la jeune femme lui confirma que ça n'avait pas été un effet de son imagination.

- Je voulais...Je voulais savoir...Etre sûre que...que j'ai mal compris tout à l'heure. Je t'en prie Evan ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tabassé Elliot pour te venger...Parce que...Ne lui donne pas raison. Je t'en prie...Dis-moi que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ? Evan...Dis-le !

Il suffit à Evan qu'Elena perde une nouvelle fois le contrôle et éclate en sanglot pour qu'il la suive. Et cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il s'approcha de son lit, elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Il agrippa sa main et la serra avec d'autant plus de ferveur qu'il sentit ses petits doigts répondre à son étreinte et s'enrouler autour de sa main.

- Je suis désolé Elena ! Je...Je m'en suis rendu compte...il y a quelques jours

- Oublie-le ! Je t'en supplie Evan, tu ne _peux pas_ ! Oublie que tu m'aimes

- C'est impossible voyons Elena !

- Si ! _Moi_ je ne t'aime _pas_ ! Tu m'as déçue Evan. Déçu et blessée

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime. Mais je sais aussi que tu tiens énormément à moi Elena. Et qu'il te faudra du temps pour que tu me pardonnes, si tant est que ce soit un jour possible

- Et si jamais...les autres – ces hommes, _Elliot_ – si jamais ils apprennent que tu es amoureux de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. L'important, c'est toi

- Mais moi, même si je t'en veux, j'ai...j'ai _besoin_ de toi !

- Je sais. Et je ne compte pas agir différemment du fait de leur présence sur Atlantis Elena. Je m'y suis peut-être mal pris pour te protéger, mais si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est parce que moi aussi je tiens énormément à toi. Je ne peux pas effacer mes erreurs, mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas en refaire

- Tu n'as qu'à rien leur dire ! Fais semblant

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Et de toute façon, j'ai assez menti pour le reste de ma vie

- Serre-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît Evan

Bien qu'un peu surpris par sa requête, Evan ne pouvait ni ne voulait la refuser, encore moins quand il vit le regard terrorisé qu'Elena portait. Il dégagea le plateau du lit et s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, caressant uniquement de son pouce le tissu qui couvrait son bras. Il était déjà très étonné qu'elle le laisse la toucher, il ne voulait pas que cela la trouble maintenant qu'il lui avait clairement avoué son amour.


	33. Chapitre 33

_Mes sœurs Lornaddict._

_Ce jour est un jour important pour notre communauté grandissante – moi je connais qu'une seule Lornaddict, mais je suis persuadée qu'il y en a plein d'autres, cachées dans l'ombre, attendant qu'on leur prenne la main pour les guider vers cette merveilleuse addiction qu'est Evan Lorne... Je disais donc, ce jour est un jour important._

_FFNet a ENFIN reconnu la valeur de notre bien-aimé Evan. Oui, mes sœurs, FFNet a ENFIN ajouté le nom d'Evan parmi la liste des personnages de SGA._

_Mes bien chères sœurs, accourez toutes dans vos temples, allumez vite vos bougies, et priez votre photo géante des petons de notre bien-aimé !_

_Et n'oubliez pas de garder une de vos bougies pour notre amie CeRaO, messagère de cette très bonne nouvelle et solliciteuse de suite._

* * *

Son bras était parsemé de petites fourmis et son estomac, comme s'il avait senti les changements de son petit cœur, s'était décrispé et criait famine, mais Evan s'en fichait totalement. Il tenait tout contre lui une Elena des plus endormies, et cette vision valait bien tous les maux de la galaxie. Elle était tellement belle. Son visage arborait une expression si _différente_ d'il y a quelques heures, quand ils étaient encore réveillés ! Ses traits étaient doux, presque enfantins, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et son ventre exerçait de tendres frottements sur son bras au moindre de leurs mouvements. Il en oubliait presque son œil blessé, encore emprisonné dans ses pansements, et les autres contusions de son visage.

Evan se mordit la lèvre et d'un geste délicat, il caressa les cheveux de sa tempe. Lorsque la jeune femme poussa un petit soupir bienheureux en réponse, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et il ne put s'arrêter de la toucher. Une petite voix au fond de lui lui dit qu'il était mal de profiter ainsi du sommeil de son amie, mais il la fit taire. Il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ses doigts glissèrent le long d'une joue et arrêtèrent leur course sur les fines et chaudes lèvres. Evan ferma un instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit en écartant sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Elena. Il succomba à la tentation suprême, et après avoir humidifié ses lèvres, il les posa délicatement sur celles de sa belle endormie.

Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement, qui dura à peine quelques secondes. Mais Evan eut le temps d'entendre une nouvelle fois Elena soupirer, et sentir ses lèvres répondre à son baiser, se pressant légèrement contre les siennes. Evan en fut tellement surpris qu'il releva aussitôt la tête. Les yeux noisette encore endormis d'Elena se fixèrent dans ceux d'Evan, qui sentit l'embarras peindre son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, espérant que quelque chose de sensé en sorte, mais il resta muet comme une carpe. Et de toute manière, les yeux d'Elena dévièrent leur trajectoire au profit d'un point derrière Evan, qui suivit le mouvement. Carson Beckett, John Sheppard et Jed Garrity se tenaient à côté du rideau entrouvert.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé, sourit Carson en s'approchant du lit

- Euh...Oui...Juste...depuis quelques minutes, bégaya Evan en descendant du lit, laissant au médecin la place d'ausculter sa patiente

- Comment vous sentez-vous Elena ?

- Un...Un peu mieux

- Bien. Vous avez dormi pendant près de cinq heures, c'est une bonne chose

Elena hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux n'osant rencontrer ceux du Major qui se tenait pourtant juste derrière le médecin. Evan se sentit d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Il se tourna donc vers les deux autres visiteurs, massant dans le même temps sa main endolorie.

- Que se passe-t-il mon Colonel ? Il me semblait que le Dr Weir avait interdit qu'on importune Elena ?

- Ne vous énervez pas ainsi Major, raisonna John. Mr Garrity n'est pas ici pour créer des problèmes

- Bien que je sois porteur de mauvaises nouvelles

- Elena vient à peine de se réveiller. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

- « Elena » peut vous entendre, je vous signale, répliqua la jeune femme sur un ton mécontent, faisant sourire Evan

- A vrai dire Major, c'est pour _vous_ que je suis là

- Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Evan et Elena en même temps

Le jeune homme regarda un instant derrière lui, avant d'avancer vers l'agent du Pentagone.

- On pourrait en parler ailleurs s'il vous plaît ?

- Quoi ?, s'écria Elena. Non Evan ! S'il y a un problème, je veux l'entendre moi aussi !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez entendu pour aujourd'hui ?, demanda Evan sans même se retourner

- Tu m'as _promis_ que tu ne me cacherais plus rien Evan. Si tu as des ennuis, je...je veux être là...pour toi

Au son de sa voix cassée, Evan finit par se retourner, et eut mal au cœur de voir autant d'inquiétude dans le regard d'Elena. Mais lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer « S'il te plaît », il céda.

- Très bien. Nous vous écoutons Monsieur

- Comme vous le savez sûrement, le Sergent Cardin a passé son entretien il y a quelques heures de cela. En début d'interrogatoire, il a...il a déposé une plainte contre vous Major. Pour coups et blessures et menaces de mort sur un subordonné. Et le comité a décidé après réflexion d'y donner suite

Elena éclata en sanglot et Evan était tellement sous le choc qu'il mit plusieurs minutes avant de le réaliser. Il se tourna tel un automate vers le lit et s'assit auprès d'Elena, la prenant dans ses bras pour la bercer. La jeune linguiste enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Evan et agrippa ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant avec vigueur. Le militaire se laissa aller, tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose d'agréable alors qu'une fois de plus, son univers se fracassait sous ses yeux.

Il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose comme ça arrive, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y préparer. Mais sa désolation fut vite remplacée par de la rage. Ah pour profiter de la situation, il savait y faire ce fichu Sergent ! Non content d'avoir brisé sa vie et celle d'Elena, il trouvait le moyen de retourner le couteau dans la plaie et de rendre les choses encore plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- Je ne veux pas laisser Elena toute seule, dit Evan à l'intention de Jed

- Nous ne vous le demandons pas Major. Cependant, il serait préférable que vous restiez loin du Sergent. Et...Et pour cela, nous vous avons également assigné une escorte

- Je veux lui parler

Evan tourna brusquement la tête vers Elena et la scruta du regard, cherchant des traces de plaisanterie dans ses yeux. Mais tout ce qu'il lut à travers les larmes fut de la détermination.

- J'espère que tu rigoles Elena ?

- Non, je suis sérieuse. Je _veux_ parler à Elliot

- Elena, tu es encore fragile, c'est une très mauvaise idée. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais lui raconter d'intéressant, hum ? Il va se faire des films et croire que tu as retourné ta veste et que tu lui pardonnes

- Non ! C'est _justement_ pour qu'il arrête d'imaginer les choses que je veux le voir ! Je veux mettre les choses au clair avec lui...Et dans l'idéal, le convaincre de retirer cette plainte grotesque

- Je t'interdis de faire ça, encore moins pour moi !

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi uniquement Evan ! J'ai besoin de lui dire combien je le...combien je le _déteste_, combien je déteste ce qu'il nous fait ! Je ne veux pas qu'il nous sépare Evan. Tu peux comprendre ça toi !

Evan grimaça. Elle avait tout à fait raison. Qu'elle veuille parler à Elliot n'était pas tellement différent que quand il lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Sauf que là, il était _hors de question_ qu'il les laisse seul tous les deux. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de descendre du lit, souriant timidement aux trois hommes qui avaient assisté à leur discussion.

- Si...Si c'est possible, Mr Garrity

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème

Evan hocha la tête en signe de remerciement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait espéré qu'il refuse, mais il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion.


	34. Chapitre 34

_Aucune review sur le précédent chapitre, mon discours de Lornaddict vous aura sans doute rebuté..._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

- C'est une très mauvaise idée

Elena soupira à la plainte d'Evan et stoppa net leur marche claudicante. La jeune femme avait quelques difficultés à marcher seule, et elle avait prit appui sur Evan durant le trajet qui la mena de son fauteuil à la table où séjournait dors et déjà le Sergent Cardin, à qui elle jeta un bref regard avant de se tourner vers Evan.

- Au moindre mouvement...

- Je t'_interdis_ de faire quoi que ce soit Evan ! Tu es suffisamment dans le pétrin comme ça, n'en rajoute pas inutilement

- Très bien, je n'interviendrais que si c'est _vraiment_ nécessaire

- Tu es têtu comme une mule ma parole !

- Je te retourne le compliment...Bon...Vas-y doucement, ok ?

- Tu auras un rapport détaillé à mon retour de mission, promis !

Après un petit sourire, Evan relâcha son étreinte et fit quelques pas en arrière, veillant à ce qu'Elena soit bien assise avant de s'en retourner auprès des observateurs – la délégation entière ainsi que ses supérieurs.

Elena prit une grande inspiration et parcourut avec prudence les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de son futur passé, qui la fixait du regard avec cette caractéristique lueur narquoise au fond des yeux.

- Bonjour Elena, salua Elliot lorsqu'elle fut assise

- Bonjour Elliot

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu la vue en plus de la raison ? J'ai mal physiquement et je me sens comme quelqu'un dont la vie vient d'être brisée en mille morceaux

- Si tu m'as demandé de venir pour que je puisse t'entendre te plaindre...

- Non Elliot, je ne suis pas là pour 'geindre'. Je veux que l'on parle de nous

- Il y a donc encore un 'nous' ?

- Justement, non. Je...Je viens te rendre ceci

Elena plongea la main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortit sa bague de fiançailles. Elle la tendit à Elliot, mais fut déstabilisée de ne pas le voir la prendre.

- C'est fini Elliot, se reprit-elle. Je ne veux plus t'épouser...Je ne t'aime même plus. Et ne crois pas que je changerais d'avis, tu perdrais ton temps

La linguiste posa la bague sur la table et la fit glisser vers Elliot. Celui-ci réagit enfin, et se pencha sur la table pour repousser l'anneau vers son ex-fiancée.

- Garde-la. Cadeau

- « Cadeau » ?, s'étrangla Elena. As-tu _entendu_ ce que je viens de te dire Elliot ?

- Je t'ai entendu oui, pas la peine de hausser le ton comme ça

- Comment peux-tu _croire_ que je garderais un 'souvenir' de ses jours infernaux ? J'en aurais déjà des traces physiques et psychiques, je ne veux pas porter un fardeau de plus !

- Je te signale que tu en portes déjà un

- Cet enfant est tout sauf un fardeau ! Le fait que son père soit une ordure ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer. Au contraire ! C'est même la seule chose dont je sois fière à l'heure actuelle

- J'espère bien que tu es fière de porter mon gosse. Il te sera encore plus difficile de m'effacer de ta vie comme tu essaies de le faire

- « Ton gosse » ? Comment peux-tu parler ainsi de ce petit être innocent ? Ce n'est pas une chose que l'on peut manipuler impunément, c'est un bébé !

- Je suis son _père_ ; j'ai tous les droits sur lui !

- Non ! Ses 'droits' tu les as perdu en manquant de le _tuer_ ! Et je ferais mon possible pour que plus jamais tu n'aies de 'droit' sur cet enfant. Tu n'avais _pas_ le DROIT de me traiter comme tu l'as fait Elliot ! Je m'en veux horriblement d'avoir été trop amoureuse pour voir qui tu étais vraiment : un homme malsain ! J'ai été trop longtemps aveugle...

- Mais maintenant que tu as ouvert les yeux...Pardon, c'est vrai ! _Qu'on t'a_ ouvert les yeux !

- T'en prendre à Evan pour m'atteindre est aussi détestable que ce que tu m'as fait

- Mais je vois que ça ne vous empêche pas de vous coller. C'est dégoûtant. Tu me blâmes Elena, mais tu n'es pas mieux

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Evan est le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. _Lui_ il se préoccupe _sincèrement_ de moi. Il ne m'a pas abandonné quand il a vu que je tentais bêtement de m'accrocher à notre couple. Il était auprès de moi quand j'en avais le plus besoin, et même quand je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire. Il m'apportait et m'apporte toujours la tendresse dont tu es incapable

- Tu te rends compte que tu parles de lui comme si tu en étais _amoureuse_ Elena ? Alors que tu cries haut et fort le contraire ?

- Je parle comme une femme qui ne cessera jamais d'être reconnaissante à Evan

- Ce sale profiteur ?

- Tout cela est dans ta tête Elliot !

- Oh non, je ne crois pas. Je vous ai vu quand vous pensiez être seul. Il bave littéralement sur toi et toi, tu ne dis rien, tu le laisses faire

- De toute façon, ce qu'il peut se passer entre Evan et moi à présent n'est plus de ton ressort – et ne l'a même jamais été !

- Tu es _ma_ fiancée !

- _J'étais_ ! Tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que je vais rester une seconde de plus attachée à un homme qui m'a fait autant souffrir ! J'ai essayé de t'aider, mais je crois que ton cas est incurable. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites Elliot. Et j'espère de tout mon être que tu iras pourrir en enfer

Elena se leva de sa chaise, mais d'un geste rapide, Elliot agrippa son poignet et le serra avec force.

- Oui, mais j'aurais la satisfaction de ne pas y aller seul Elena

- Lâche-moi, espèce de monstre !

Elena paniquait. Les images de toutes ses fois où Elliot l'avait battu et humilié assaillaient son esprit et la paralysaient. Elle avait beau tirer sur le bras d'Elliot pour dégager sa main dont elle perdait de plus en plus la sensibilité, son incapacité à y parvenir cette fois encore ne faisait qu'accentuer sa détresse. Les larmes brouillèrent peu à peu sa vision, mais pourtant, elle vit nettement Evan se précipiter à ses côtés.

Le Major délogea brutalement la main d'Elliot du poignet de sa belle pour la plaquer sur la table, tout en attrapant l'autre militaire par la gorge pour le forcer tout aussi violemment à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Lorsqu'Elena leva les yeux pour regarder Evan, elle fut estomaquée de le voir aussi enragé. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées sous la colère, sa respiration était plus rapide que la normale, et elle sentait bien qu'il luttait avec lui-même pour ne pas finir Elliot sur le champ.

Elle murmura doucement son prénom, posant une main tremblante sur son épaule. Evan quitta un instant Elliot des yeux pour lancer un regard confus à Elena, mais revint rapidement à l'ennemi qu'il tenait à sa merci.

- Touche-la, _regarde_-la encore une fois Cardin, menaça Evan, et c'est par petits bouts qu'on retrouvera ton corps

Elena comprenait mieux maintenant comment Evan en était arrivé à tabasser Elliot. Il serrait son avant-bras avec une telle force...comme s'il cherchait à tatouer sa peau en faisant passer à travers ses doigts la rage qui couler dans ses veines. Et tout ça, _tout ça_, parce qu'il était tellement amoureux d'elle qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il l'aimait avec une telle passion qu'Elena en fut frappée et s'en sentit soudainement oppressée.

- Evan, je t'en prie, lâche-le

Evan cligna des yeux quelques instants, pencha la tête avec une grimace, et lentement, desserra ses poignes.

- Dégage, ordonna-t-il à Elliot

Une lueur de terreur traversa une microseconde les pupilles d'Elliot, avant qu'il n'obtempère, reprenant son air supérieur et narquois. Evan gémit faiblement et se pencha sur la table, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Elena ignora la délégation qui s'approchait et câlina délicatement les cheveux et le dos de son ami.

- Je suis désolé princesse. Mais il...quand il t'a attrapé, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid...Encore...Hen ! Si j'avais été armé et moins pressé...

- Chhh...

- Il doit vraiment être atteint pour oser s'en prendre à toi devant autant de gens ! Je sais, on pourrait dire la même chose de moi

- Non !

Elena passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Evan et glissa son autre main vers la joue du Major, qu'elle caressa à travers les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas vu couler.

- Ce que tu as fait était différent Evan. Elliot a voulu me faire mal, tu m'as simplement défendu. Je ne t'en veux pas et personne ne dira rien

La linguiste jeta un regard explicite aux personnes qui les regardaient avec curiosité, mais les oublia bien vite lorsqu'Evan se tourna enfin et la prit dans ses bras. La joue humide du jeune homme frôla sa tempe et elle frissonna doucement lorsque son souffle chaud vint caresser son cou et ses cheveux. Elle resserra son étreinte, la main dans son dos se refermant sur le tissu de sa veste alors que celle qui reposait sur sa nuque se faisait plus douce. Elle ferma les yeux, tant pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs que pour taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait « _Il t'aime. Il t'_aime_. Il t'aime d'un amour _vrai » en une douce litanie qui faisait battre son cœur.


	35. Chapitre 35

_Juste un petit rappel du rating, qui désormais ne s'applique plus seulement pour la violence..._

* * *

Elena ne s'étant pas senti le courage de retourner dans ses quartiers, Evan avait réquisitionné la chambre libre la plus proche de la sienne – récoltant au passage un sourire entendu d'Elizabeth – puis était gentiment allé chercher à son amie des vêtements pour la nuit. Les raisons de ce déménagement temporaire furent plus évidentes pour Evan lorsqu'il fut dans ladite pièce. Rien n'avait été touché depuis qu'Elena y avait été pour la dernière fois battue, et en passant devant la salle de bain, les traces de sang qu'il avait pu voir sur le sol lui avaient donné la nausée.

La jeune femme ne sembla remarquer son retour que lorsqu'il lui arracha un sursaut en s'asseyant à ses côtés, prenant entre les siennes la main dont elle redessinait inconsciemment du bout des doigts les traces rouges que la poigne d'Elliot avait imprimé.

- Elena ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu peux...Tu peux m'aider...à me lever ?, balbutia-t-elle, le regard fixé sur leurs mains liées

- Oui, bien sûr

Le Major reprit le sac qu'il avait posé au pied du lit, puis aida la jeune femme à se diriger vers la salle de bain, passant un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre serrant sa main avec sans doute plus de fermeté que nécessaire. Tandis qu'il posait le sac sur une étagère, Elena se posta devant l'évier et passa précautionneusement ses doigts sur les plaies de son visage. Evan lui tendit sa brosse à dents et son tube de dentifrice pour la distraire, ce qui lui valut un petit sourire.

Sa toilette terminée, le militaire se recula de plusieurs pas et fixa son regard sur les dalles où reposaient les pieds nus de son amie.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit sa veste tomber sur cette même partie du sol, puis l'entendit déboucler sa ceinture, il ne put s'empêcher de lever le regard. Une douce chaleur l'envahit lorsque, après que son pantalon soit tombé au sol auprès de ses collègues, il détailla les fines jambes qui tremblaient légèrement sous la fatigue, ainsi que les cuisses et les hanches pleines. Les battements de son cœur devinrent effrénés quand les longs doigts d'Elena s'emparèrent des pans de son sous-vêtement pour révéler ses petites fesses rebondies.

Il porta une main devenue moite de ses contemplations à son début d'érection, dont il tenta d'une pression de sa paume de diminuer la chaleur et l'engorgement sanguin qu'il pouvait sentir à travers les tissus. Il désirait tant glisser ses doigts sur cette peau, la couvrir de baisers aussi ardents que le feu qui le faisait brûler de passion, en goûter son odeur et l'imprégner sur ses lèvres, sa langue...La vision de la courbe ronde d'un sein libéré de son fin morceau de dentelle eut raison de lui.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme tel un félin et toucha son omoplate du bout des doigts. Elena sursauta et trembla en même temps et couvrit instinctivement sa poitrine de ses bras. Puis elle resta complètement immobile, mise à part pour les légers soubresauts que les caresses d'Evan lui procuraient. Jouissif de son accord silencieux, le jeune homme poursuivit en dégageant les longs cheveux bruns de son cou. Il y passa rapidement le bout des ongles, avant de finalement y placer ses lèvres, déposant jusqu'au creux de son oreille de courts baisers aussi chatouilleux qu'une plume.

- Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il alors que la main qui ne tenait pas ses cheveux descendait caresser ses flans

- Ouais, avec mes bleus et mon visage défiguré, j'ai vraiment l'air d'une princesse, haleta sarcastiquement la linguiste

- Je te trouvais belle bien avant que tes blessures n'apparaissent, Elena

- Comment fais-tu...pour ne pas être _écoeuré_ en me regardant ?

- Je n'ai pas de raison de l'être

La linguiste se tourna dans ses bras, et, avec une lenteur des plus sensuelles, dégagea ses mains de sa poitrine pour les poser sur la veste entrouverte du militaire. Les prunelles d'Evan firent un bref détour sur les aréoles brunes de ses seins avant de les plonger dans celles brillantes d'Elena. Puis il plaça les mains de la jeune femme sur sa fermeture éclair, et ensemble, ils le débarrassèrent de sa veste. Entremêlant leurs doigts, Evan fit passer ceux de son amie sur le tissu de son T-shirt, lui permettant d'y distinguer la forme de ses muscles, ainsi que la chaîne où pendaient ses plaques.

Eprise d'une douce fièvre, Elena enlaça le cou d'Evan et se mit du mieux qu'elle le put sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir planter ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Major en fut légèrement surpris, mais nullement déplu. Il lâcha les mains d'Elena, qui enlaçaient toujours son cou, et, tout en savourant ses lèvres au goût mentholé, les glissa vers sa taille, la serrant davantage contre lui. Evan put ainsi sentir avec délectation la poitrine érigée d'Elena se frotter contre son torse, mais cela eut également pour effet de presser son érection contre le ventre de la jeune femme, et de briser leurs étreintes.

Elena rougit violemment et se recula de quelques pas, couvrant sa poitrine d'une main alors que l'autre se refermait sur l'évier pour la soutenir. Hautement embarrassé, Evan mit d'infinis secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Elena ! Je...

- Non, c'est moi, j'aurais dû...me débrouiller toute seule

- Ecoute, tu as presque fini, alors je vais...je vais t'attendre à côté, d'accord ?

- Sage décision, oui

Evan s'élança donc vers la chambre, et y fit les cent pas en prenant de grandes inspirations pour calmer son corps encore tremblant de désir.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur avait prit ? Elena, de se laisser toucher aussi intimement et de lui rendre ses caresses ? Et lui, d'avoir tout foiré ? Il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir laissé Elena se rendre compte en même temps que lui de ces nouveaux effets qu'elle lui procurait. Ça avait été si..._bon_. Et il aurait _tellement_ aimé que cela ne cesse jamais. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il lui fasse peur en se frottant de trop près à elle. Et il en était réduit à se lamenter une fois de plus sur son sort avec un état de frustration plus grand que celui qui l'avait suivi depuis sa perte de contrôle du matin.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, Evan se précipita sur Elena pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'au lit. Il fut un peu déçu de la voir drapée dans une longue robe de chambre, mais se ravisa rapidement. Il valait mieux pour eux deux qu'elle soit bien vêtue.

- Elena...

- Non, l'interrompit-elle. Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas en parler...Pas pour le moment du moins

- D'accord

La jeune femme hocha simplement ses remerciements, puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Evan. Le militaire passa son bras autour d'elle et la serra davantage contre lui, déposant un baiser sur son front au passage.

- Je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence

- J'imagine. Tu as eu une journée riche en émotion, tu ne peux être qu'épuisée. Allez, allonge-toi. Demain sera sans doute aussi éprouvant qu'aujourd'hui, il faut que tu te reposes pour être d'aplomb

Elle avait presque oublié ce détail. Lorsqu'Evan avait libéré Elena de leur étreinte désespérée, après de longues minutes passées à se câliner et à se murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, le comité n'avait pas perdu une minute et avait insisté pour qu'elle passe son entretien le plus rapidement possible. Evan avait été prêt à mettre beaucoup d'ardeur à les rembarrer, mais Elena l'avait stoppé avant la première remarque bien sentie et avait accepté. Elle voulait en finir au plus tôt, et la conclusion de sa confrontation avec Elliot avait eu peu de mal à convaincre le Major.

- Tu restes avec moi ?, demanda-t-elle alors qu'Evan la recouvrait de sa couverture

- Tu sais, avec mon escorte...

- Pff ! Comme si tu allais m'étrangler pendant mon sommeil, bouda-t-elle

- Bon...Je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, ok ?

Elena hocha la tête et se rallongea dans son lit, se couchant sur le côté pour laisser un peu de place au Major. Alors qu'il pressait son torse contre le dos d'Elena, cette dernière attrapa sa main et la passa autour de sa taille, la posant sur la petite bosse de son ventre, qu'il parvenait à sentir à travers l'épaisseur des tissus. Evan ne put empêcher un sourire béat de se former sur son visage, et se pencha légèrement pour voir les lèvres d'Elena elles aussi souriantes. Les légères caresses qu'il donna au ventre d'Elena les guidèrent tous les deux vers un sommeil plus que mérité.


	36. Chapitre 36

_Encore merci Clio pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que tu suis toujours cette histoire !  
Et merci également aux très nombreuses autres personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent !_

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit.  
Les prochains ne devraient pas tarder, car ayant eu un peu de soutien dernièrement, j'ai enfin retrouvé le courage et l'envie de reprendre l'écriture !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

Evan appuya légèrement une dernière fois sur les bords du pansement qu'il venait de mettre à l'œil d'Elena, s'assurant qu'il était bien positionné et scotché, avant de ranger correctement le matériel médical fourni par Carson qu'il avait éparpillé sur le lit. Lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bain, Elena lui faisait dos et zippait sa veste. Il la prit doucement par les épaules pour serrer son petit corps frêle contre son torse robuste et embrassa sa tempe avec délicatesse. Les cheveux de la jeune femme, rassemblés dans une pince, étaient encore un peu humides de sa douche et sentaient bons les fleurs. Evan pencha la tête sur son cou, son souffle chaud faisant voleter les petites mèches brunes qui s'y trouvaient, et lorsqu'il inspira, il put sentir l'odeur fruitée et sucrée du parfum d'Elena.

La linguiste pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, offrant sa nuque au militaire et par là-même, la permission de l'explorer. Evan eut un léger sourire, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur sa carotide, l'embrassant juste le temps nécessaire pour sentir son pouls. Si son baiser n'avait en rien la note érotique que ceux qu'hier soir avaient offert, il n'en était pas moins sensuel et fit frissonner la jeune femme de la même façon. Evan réitéra donc son geste, embrassant cette fois la mâchoire d'Elena. Puis, après l'avoir embrassé derrière l'oreille, il sentit sa petite main prendre la sienne, et elle se retourna dans ses bras.

- Je suis prête, murmura Elena

- Tu es sûre ?

- Il le faut bien

Elena le gratifia d'un sourire rempli d'un réconfort dont _elle_ avait besoin et qu'il s'empressa de lui apporter en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui offrant un énième baiser.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Tes vitamines... ?

- Oui

- Bien...Alors on peut y aller

La jeune femme glissa sa main dans celle que lui tendit très élégamment Evan avant de se mettre en marche. Dans le couloir, les deux Marines qui constituaient l'escorte du Major les saluèrent et les suivirent jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire. Elena fut ravie de constater que, bien qu'ils aient pris leur temps, ils étaient tout de même à l'heure, certains membres de la délégation étant encore absents. Evan aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur la chaise que leur indiqua Richard Woolsey, puis rapprocha d'Elena le pichet d'eau qu'on venait de mettre à sa disposition avant de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, alors que la salle se remplissait des hommes jusque là manquants.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ce matin, rappela le jeune homme en prenant les mains d'Elena entre les siennes. Réponds simplement et franchement à leurs questions, et si tu as besoin d'un break ou de quoi que ce soit, n'attends pas pour le demander

Elena hocha silencieusement la tête et Evan lâcha une de ses mains pour pouvoir sortir d'une poche de sa veste une barre énergétique aux fruits et la poser avec l'eau et sa boîte de vitamines sur la table.

- Je serais juste derrière la porte en cas de souci, ok ?

- Ok

Evan offrit un sourire encourageant à la jeune femme et lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la salle. Elena se rassit correctement sur sa chaise et rassembla le peu de courage que les attentions d'Evan lui avaient apporté pour faire face à la délégation. Richard Woolsey prit rapidement la parole, après s'être assuré que tous ses collègues avaient leur fourniture en main.

- Bien, Dr Thomas. Avant que nous ne commencions cet entretien, je tiens à attirer votre attention sur quelques petits points. Tout d'abord, nous allons enregistrer cet interrogatoire, comme pour tous les autres que nous avons et allons mener, grâce à cette caméra et au micro que nous venons de vous installer. Bien qu'il ne vous soit pas nécessaire de fixer la caméra, je vous demanderais cependant de parler d'une voix distincte. Je rassure cependant, cette vidéo restera strictement dans le cadre de ce procès. D'autre part, nous avons obtenu des Drs Beckett et Heightmeyer des copies des comptes-rendus de tous vos rendez-vous depuis votre arrivée sur Atlantis, certaines de nos questions y feront référence. Et enfin, bien que nous ayons déjà interrogé le Sergent Cardin, nous allons mener cet entretien, pour plus d'impartialité, sans en tenir compte. Avez-vous des questions ou des remarques ?

- Euh...Non, je n'ai rien à ajouté

Le bureaucrate hocha la tête et ouvrit un bloc-notes. Puis il prit un stylo et se pencha en avant, laissant ses avant-bras poser sur la table.

- Nous allons commencer par vous, Docteur. Dites-nous où vous êtes née, dans quelle situation familiale...

- Ma mère a déménagé du Texas, où elle et mes deux sœurs aînées sont nées, lorsque son compagnon est décédé. Elle s'est brièvement installée à Bâton-Rouge, où elle a rencontré et épousé mon père, avant de partir pour Pollock (5), où je suis née. Mon père a été tué au cours d'un braquage de banque quand j'avais 17 mois

- Un braquage de banque ?

- Oh non, mon père n'était pas un criminel ! Il sortait de son travail, et il voulait profiter que c'était sur son chemin pour retirer de l'argent. On devait tous aller à la fête foraine lorsqu'il rentrerait

- 17 mois, c'est très jeune. Avez-vous des souvenirs de votre père ?

- Pas vraiment. Je les ai surtout acquis en regardant des photos et des vidéos et en parlant avec ma mère et mes sœurs. J'ai beaucoup plus de souvenirs avec mon père adoptif

- Votre mère s'est remariée ?

- Oui. Elle a rencontré mon père...mon père _adoptif_, lorsque j'avais 4 ans. Ils se sont mariés quelques mois plus tard, et il nous a adoptés, moi et mes sœurs, peu après la naissance de mes petites sœurs

- Vous êtes donc issue d'une famille nombreuse et recomposée. Quelles étaient vos relations avec vos sœurs, vos parents ?

- Il y avait des hauts et des bas, comme dans toutes les familles. On se disputait très souvent avec mes sœurs, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas d'être très soudées quand on avait nos petits soucis

- Et avec vos parents ? Comment avez-vous pris l'arrivée de votre père adoptif ?

- Mon père est le seul homme avec qui je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes relationnels. Nous nous sommes dès le départ très bien entendu, et nous avons développé une relation privilégiée. Je l'admire énormément

- Cela n'a-t-il pas créé de jalousie au sein de votre famille ?

- Non, absolument pas. Si je m'entendais mieux avec mon père, et me confier plus facilement à lui, il n'en négligeait pas pour autant le reste de sa famille, et il est arrivé des moments où c'est aux autres femmes de la maison que je me suis confiée

- Vous avez mentionné de nombreuses fois des « soucis ». Pouvez-vous nous expliquer quel genre de « soucis » vous avez eu à affronter dans votre enfance ?

- Des soucis qui ne se sont pas arrêtés au début de l'adolescence, ni même dans mon entrée dans le monde des adultes. Des soucis en partie dus à mon caractère, que j'ai bâti suite aux nombreuses remarques sur mon apparence physique

- Que leur reprochait-on ?

- Mes petits camarades n'aimaient pas particulièrement les petites filles en surpoids. On m'insultait, parfois même on me bousculait. Mais quand j'ai essayé qu'on retienne autre chose de moi que mes rondeurs, on s'est mis à me traiter de lèche-bottes, parce que je travaillais très bien et que j'avais de bons résultats scolaires

- Vous n'aviez pas d'amis ?

- Non. Les premières fois où j'ai tenté de m'en faire, on ne m'a accepté que pour mieux se moquer de moi par la suite. J'ai donc vite renoncé à m'en faire d'autres. Mais j'ai ma famille, et elle me suffit parfaitement

* * *

(5) _Cette ville existe vraiment !_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me boostera encore plus !_


	37. Chapitre 37

_Un grand merci à Clio et Syd pour leur aide et leur soutien !_

_Excusez la longueur de ce nouveau chapitre, mais je voulais absolument le couper là où il est arrêté. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !  
__Et promis, le suivant sera plus long et ne tardera pas trop à vous parvenir !_

* * *

- Bien, Dr Thomas. Racontez-nous à présent dans quelles circonstances vous avez connu le Sergent Cardin

Ca y était. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, comme on dit. Ils allaient enfin parler du moment qui avait fait tourner sa vie en un véritable enfer. Ses mains se mirent à trembler...Ou bien est-ce qu'elle le remarquait seulement maintenant ? Une chose était sûre, c'était définitivement dû à l'extrême nervosité à laquelle elle était sujette. Elle avait toujours été comme ça quand elle était stressée, ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Et eux qui attendaient sa réponse, toujours aussi pendus à ses lèvres et prêts à noter soigneusement chaque mot qu'elles déverseraient...

Elle passa ses mains moites et tremblantes sur ses cuisses, puis remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se racler doucement la gorge.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à bord du Dédale, il y a...près de huit mois maintenant. Nous venions d'être affectés sur Atlantis tous les deux

- Et comment cela s'est-il passé exactement ?, demanda le Colonel Miles, sans même un regard pour la linguiste

- Eh bien, c'était au mess. Je dînais, et il s'est assis à ma table

- Plutôt direct comme entrée en matière, nota l'Agent Garrity avec un sourire

- Oui, en effet, sourit Elena à son tour. Surtout que le mess n'était pas plein, il y avait de la place ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je me suis sentie...envahie, et que j'ai tout fait pour couper court à cette « discussion »

- Quelqu'un s'assoit à votre table et vous vous sentez « envahie » ?, railla le Colonel Miles

- Un inconnu s'assoit _délibérément_ à la table que j'occupe alors qu'il y en a d'autres de libre, alors oui, Colonel, je me suis un peu sentie envahie

- Et peut-on savoir de quoi vous avez parlé ?

- Il voulait savoir, je cite, ce qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme faisait seule au mess à une heure aussi tardive. Ça n'a pas aidé son cas, au contraire

- Comment ça ?

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on me fait des compliments, surtout de ce genre. Alors que ce soit de la bouche d'un inconnu, ça m'a agacé. Et il a dû s'en rendre compte car il a changé de tactique pour une moins directe, si je puis dire

- Laquelle ?

- Il m'a simplement demandé comment j'avais été recrutée. Je lui ai répondu par pure politesse avant de m'excuser pour la nuit

- Ça a donc été plutôt court, comme rencontre

- Plutôt oui. Mais mon ton plutôt froid n'a en rien découragé Elliot

- Il a cherché à vous revoir ?

- Oui. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'entrais au mess pour dîner, je l'ai trouvé assis à cette même table. Et quand il m'a vue, il m'a invitée à le rejoindre

- Vous avez accepté ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Il avait l'air gentil, répondit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules

- Pourtant, vous venez de nous dire qu'il vous avait 'envahie'

- J'ai dit que j'avais trouvé sa façon de m'aborder un peu lourde. Mais à part ça, bien que je trouve que s'asseoir avec quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas sans lui demander la permission est fort impoli, il était plutôt...oui, gentil, et drôle

- Et comment s'est passé ce dîner ?

- Mieux que le premier. Il a commencé par s'excuser de la maladresse dont il avait fait preuve la fois d'avant, et on a parlé de choses et d'autres, je ne me souviens plus vraiment de quoi

- On peut dire que c'est effectivement une amélioration. Vous avez donc continué à vous fréquenter ?

- Oui. Enfin, après ça, nous étions sur Atlantis, et on ne s'est pas vu très régulièrement avant que ça ne devienne...sérieux

- Ce qui fut ?

- Euh...Quand on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Environ un mois après notre arrivée

- Et après ça ?

- Après notre baiser ?

- Oui

- Et bien, nous avons poursuivi notre relation, je ne vois quoi dire d'autre

- Vous viviez ensemble, non ?

- Effectivement. C'est d'ailleurs à partir de ce moment que les choses ont commencé à se détériorer. En fait, c'est comme si, petit à petit, Elliot s'était forgé une nouvelle personnalité. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire que c'est la personnalité que j'avais appris à aimer qui était en réalité la fausse, et qu'il me faisait découvrir le _vrai_ Elliot Cardin

- C'est à ce moment là que le Sergent a commencé à se montrer violent ?


	38. Chapitre 38

_Merci à Clio et Elodie pour leur review, et aux nombreuses autres personnes qui ont lues le précédent chapitre !_

_J'avais prévu de poster hier, seulement j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes, sur lesquels je ne vais pas m'étendre car ça ne vous intéresse sûrement pas !  
Voici donc, avec un peu de retard, un nouveau chapitre d'_Attraction.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Oui, souffla Elena les larmes aux yeux, avant de se racler la gorge et de répéter sa réponse d'une voix plus vive

- Et dans quelles circonstances, exactement ?

- Il s'est montré brutal pour la première fois au cours d'une dispute que je qualifierais aujourd'hui de ridicule

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, il est rentré un soir très agacé, et quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il m'a dit que ça ne me regardait pas. Je n'ai donc pas insisté. Mais la seconde suivante, il me prenait par le bras et me faisait faire le tour de nos quartiers pour m'expliquer en quoi nous vivions dans une porcherie. Nos quartiers étaient envahis de cartons car nous venions d'emménager ensemble, et aucun de nous n'avait eu le temps de faire le lit le matin même, mais de là à les qualifier de « porcherie », j'ai trouvé ça exagéré. Je lui ai dit que j'avais l'intention de profiter de ma journée de repos le week-end même pour faire le ménage, mais il a insisté pour que je le fasse dans la minute. J'ai eu le malheur de lui répliquer que s'il y tenait à ce point, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de ranger avec moi, et que ça calmerait sûrement sa mauvaise humeur en même temps. Il n'a vraiment pas apprécié que je lui réponde, et...et il m'a giflée

- Comment avez-vous réagi ?

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps, car il s'est empressé de s'excuser, et pour sa mauvaise humeur, et pour son geste

- Et vous lui avez pardonné ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il avait l'air sincèrement désolé. Et qu'à ce moment là, je ne le pensais pas capable de me faire du mal à nouveau. Mais nous avons déjà établi que je ne le connaissais pas en réalité...et que c'est un très bon comédien, car il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il a recommencé

- Quand ?

- Quelques semaines plus tard, après m'avoir demandé en mariage. Il a commencé à se montrer jaloux

- De qui ?

- De mes collègues. Au _masculin_

- Pourriez-vous développer ?

- Et bien, un soir alors que je lui racontais ma journée, il s'est mis à me poser tout un tas de questions sur eux. Apparemment, il était passé me voir dans la journée, et il n'a pas apprécié du tout ce qu'il a vu

- Et qu'a-t-il vu, au juste ?

- Certainement rien de plus que moi en train de travailler !, s'indigna Elena. Il avait dû nous surprendre en train de rire, mais sûrement pas à faire autre chose...d'inadéquat ! S'il était jaloux, c'est sûrement parce qu'au fil des semaines, je me suis intégrée et je m'entendais très bien avec mes collègues. Je n'y suis pour rien moi si j'ai été affectée avec trois hommes, et s'il s'avère que deux d'entre eux ont à peu près mon âge

- Qu'est-ce que sa jalousie lui a fait faire ?

- Il a exigé que je change de bureau, que j'en prenne un pour moi toute seule. Ce qui était évidemment hors de question

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on _doit_ travailler à plusieurs. Très souvent, les textes qu'on nous ramène doivent être étudiés dans les plus brefs délais, et seul, ça mettrait des mois. D'autant plus que ça aurait été très impoli envers mes collègues

- Comment le Sergent a pris votre refus ?

- Mal. _Très_ mal. Il ne s'est pas contenté de me secouer un peu et de me gifler, cette fois-là. Il ne m'a pas demandé pardon non plus, parce que pour lui, je l'avais mérité. A partir de là, il m'a pourri l'existence

- Comment cela ?

- Si quelqu'un s'approchait d'un peu trop près de moi, ou me disait simplement bonjour, si je rentrais un peu tard, il m'accusait de le tromper et me « passer l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs ». Quand je tardais trop à lui répondre, ou si je répondais l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait entendre, j'avais le droit aux humiliations et aux coups...

- Pourquoi être restée avec lui si vous ne supportiez pas la façon dont il vous traitait ?

- Parce que j'en ai été incapable. Je n'aurais pas supporté de le quitter, parce que je l'aimais. Je sais, vous devez penser que je suis folle d'avoir pu aimer un homme pareil, mais j'étais devenue...dépendante de lui ; je ne saurais comment vous l'expliquer autrement. J'étais seule, car j'ai dû couper les liens que j'avais créés avec les gens que je côtoyais par peur qu'ils ne se posent des questions et ne découvrent la vérité

- N'auraient-ils pas pu vous aider si ça avait été le cas ?

- Même s'ils m'avaient crue, que voulez-vous qu'ils y fassent ? Ce sont des civils, tout comme moi, ils ne savent pas se défendre. Et Elliot s'arrangeait au maximum pour que mes blessures passent pour des accidents, de telle sorte qu'il puisse toujours nier

- Vous pouviez toujours porter plainte. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

- Parce qu'il me répétait sans arrêt que si j'en parlais, ce qu'il me faisait passerait pour une promenade de santé. J'avais peur, et j'avais raison. Parce qu'il a tenu parole. La dernière fois qu'il m'a frappé a bien failli être la dernière

- Pourtant, nous sommes ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Le Major Lorne

* * *

_Vous allez sans doute penser que je n'ai fait qu'effleurer ce qu'Elliot a fait subir à Elena, et vous auriez raison, mais sachez que c'est par choix ^^_


	39. Chapitre 39

_Merci pour vos reviews !_

_Je suis ravie de savoir que tu n'as pas été découragée ou effrayée par le nombre de chapitres déjà publiés, Elodie !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

- Le Major Lorne, répéta le Colonel Miles avec un mépris évident dans la voix. Expliquez-nous donc tout depuis le début.

- Bien. Par quoi voulez-vous que je commence ?

- Votre rencontre avec le Major ?

- C'était il y a un mois de ça, au cours d'un débriefing pour une mission.

- Vous avez rencontré le Major pour la première fois pour le _travail_ ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'équipier du Sergent...

- Oh, je vois où vous voulez en venir, répliqua Elena. Elliot ne m'a jamais présentée à ses collègues. Il m'a bien parlé d'eux une ou deux fois, mais je ne les avais jamais vus avant ce briefing.

- En quoi consistait cette mission ?

- C'était une mission d'exploration. Et l'équipe du Major était en charge de notre sécurité.

Elena eut envie de rire à ses paroles, se souvenant de la tête qu'Evan avait tirée quand elle s'était éloignée un peu trop loin du groupe. Mais elle se souvint aussi de celle qu'il avait faite la nuit même, et son début de sourire disparut aussitôt.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?, poursuivit Richard Woolsey

- Un des natifs m'a fait du gringue, ce qu'Elliot n'a évidemment pas apprécié. Il m'a agrippé le poignet un peu trop fort en essayant de m'éloigner de lui.

- Et le Major Lorne vous a défendu ?

- Non. Elliot m'a lâchée dès qu'il s'est aperçu qu'on l'observait, il n'y avait donc pas de quoi s'affoler. Enfin, je devrais dire que ça n'a pas affolé les autres.

- Comment ça ?

- Evan a été déstabilisé et intrigué de voir ça.

- Intrigué, dites-vous ? Il vous a questionné ?

- Oui.

- Et vous lui avez répondu ?

- Il a commencé à avoir des soupçons, alors je lui ai dit que j'étais fiancée, pensant que ça lui ferait lâcher l'affaire.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas.

- Non. C'est même tout le contraire qui s'est produit.

- Développez.

- Je l'ai dit à Elliot, qui l'a très mal pris.

- Le Major vous a surpris en pleine dispute ?

- Il ne nous a pas « surpris » à proprement parler, il nous a juste entendus. Et quand il a vu dans quel état Elliot m'avait mise...Ses soupçons ont été confirmés.

- Avez-vous essayé de les infirmer ?

- Oui, mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que c'était inutile, car il avait les évidences sous les yeux, et je n'étais pas en état de le contredire plus longtemps.

- Quelle a été la réaction du Major face à cette...confirmation ?

- Il a voulu tout dire. Et jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, j'aurais pu dire que j'avais réussi à l'en dissuader, seulement il s'avère qu'il avait tout compte fait mis le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr Weir dans la confidence.

- Vous auriez préféré qu'il garde cela pour lui ?

- Ce que je préfère n'a pas d'importance, je pense.

- Mais nous voudrions tout de même l'entendre.

- J'aurais préféré qu'Evan ne me mente pas.

- Il avait vraisemblablement de bonnes raisons pour le faire, non ?

- Vraisemblablement, oui, répondit sèchement Elena.

- Bien. Le Major vous a donc fait croire qu'il n'avait rien dit. Mais il n'en est pas resté là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet.

- Qu'a-t-il fait, exactement ?

- Il a tout simplement essayé de me protéger.

- Et de quelle façon ?

- Nous sommes vite devenus amis, donc nous passions pas mal de temps ensemble.

- « Amis » ? Vous nous avez pourtant dit que vous aviez dû couper les ponts avec vos collègues. Le Sergent n'a-t-il rien vu, rien _dit_ ?

- Bien sûr que si, il en a même 'discuté' avec moi à plusieurs reprises.

- Il vous a forcé à ne plus voir le Major, comme avec vos collègues ?

- Oui. Du moins, il a essayé.

- Vous ne l'avez pas fait ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce qui différencie Evan de mes collègues, c'est qu'avec lui, je n'ai pas eu à avoir peur qu'il ne me croit pas si je lui disais ce qu'il se passait au sein de mon couple ; il a vu les séquelles de lui-même.

- Et pourquoi le Major a-t-il ignoré l'avis du Sergent ? N'avait-il pas conscience qu'il vous mettait ainsi dans une position...délicate ?

- Vous voulez dire, plus délicate que celle dans laquelle j'étais déjà ? De toute façon, Evan n'avait pas peur d'Elliot.

- Pourquoi le Major a-t-il décidé de vous aider, à votre avis ?

- Parce que c'est dans son caractère, répondit Elena avec un sourire.

- Vous voulez parlez du fait qu'il soit militaire ?

- Oh non, je ne vous parle pas du militaire, mais de l'homme. Evan est quelqu'un de bien.

- Vous semblez être très proche du Major.

- Oui. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon ami.

- Il a l'air d'être plus qu'un simple ami.

- C'est vrai, il est mon meilleur ami. Mais rien de plus.

- Vraiment ? N'est-il pas vrai, Docteur, que le Major éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour vous ?

Elena tourna la tête vers Jed Garrity, mais celui-ci sembla aussi surpris qu'elle par la question du Colonel Miles. Tout comme les autres hommes présents d'ailleurs. Soulagée de constater que l'homme du C.I.S. avait gardé pour lui ce qu'il avait vu à l'infirmerie, la jeune femme tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur, effréné par la crainte. Evan lui avait dit de ne pas cacher ce fait si elle devait en parler, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions : est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre avait assisté à leur baiser sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et aurait tout raconté au Colonel ? Ou est-ce qu'il voulait juste la tester ? Peut-être pour confirmer les propos d'Elliot ?

- Je croyais que vous ne tiendriez pas compte pour cet interrogatoire de ce qu'Elliot vous a dit ?

- C'est ce dont nous avions convenu, en effet, confirma Woolsey en jetant un regard furieux à son collègue.

- Je trouve simplement la fermeté des réponses du Dr Thomas suspecte, expliqua le Colonel, son regard fixé sur Elena.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à répondre à cela, Docteur ?

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers Elena, qui sentit le sien devenir rouge. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de dire la vérité, mais au moins, elle avait la réponse à ses questions.

- Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

- La réponse à ma question est donc non ?

- Non, la réponse est oui. Il est vrai qu'Evan est tombé amoureux de moi. Mais ça s'est fait progressivement, et récemment. Et s'il ne m'avait rien dit, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné – ou même su –, car il n'a jamais rien entrepris à mon égard.


	40. Chapitre 40

_Je ne m'attends pas à une multitude de reviews étant donné le délai inexcusable, mais voici enfin un nouveau chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evan contempla un instant le temps calme et ensoleillé dans lequel baignait la cité, avant de pousser un soupir rageur. Il était treize heures passé, et la salle où se tenait l'interrogatoire d'Elena restait désespérément fermée. Ils voulaient la pousser à bout ou quoi ? La jeune femme était sortie à deux reprises, la dernière fois étant il y a plus de deux heures, et il lui avait trouvé le teint pale. Elle lui avait marmonné qu'elle allait bien, mais ça ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré, et il s'inquiétait d'autant plus que lui-même commençait à fatiguer.

Après un autre soupir, Evan se glissa le long du mur pour s'asseoir à même le sol. Il vit du coin de l'œil que les Marines qui l'accompagnaient trouvaient apparemment de quoi passer le temps en s'amusant de son impatience. Lui ne trouvait rien de drôle là-dedans et leur lança un regard noir pour leur faire savoir. Les deux hommes se mirent à regarder un peu partout en évitant soigneusement sa direction, mais il les ignora, pressant les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'il reste calme. L'interrogatoire allait se terminer d'une minute à l'autre, il en était persuadé, et ce n'était pas en étant énervé qu'il aiderait Elena. Il sortit donc son MP3 d'une des poches de son pantalon, et se laissa bercer par la musique, les yeux fermés et la tête reposant contre le mur. Si son impatience se dissipa peu à peu, ses pensées, elles, restèrent focalisées sur Elena. Elena et ses yeux remplis de tristesse, de regrets, de honte. Il détestait voir ce regard chez son amie, et détestait tout autant, si ce n'est plus, les hommes qui avaient forcé ces sentiments. Il avait bien essayé de la distraire pour les lui faire oublier, mais elle qui riait si facilement à ses blagues stupides ne leur avait adressées qu'un maigre sourire, plus courtois qu'autre chose.

Il se rappela soudainement du sourire espiègle qu'elle lui avait offert hier soir, alors qu'elle glissait ses mains délicates sur son t-shirt. Il l'avait tant aimé, ce sourire, et ce moment...Un frisson le parcourut. Son corps se souvenait si bien ; il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de la peau d'Elena sous ses doigts, ses mains s'agripper à son cou et ses lèvres tremblantes sous les siennes...Elena avait visiblement ressenti un peu de honte en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils faisaient, et lui s'en voulait d'avoir profité ainsi d'elle ; mais il préférait qu'elle culpabilise de s'être laissé aller dans ses bras plutôt que de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cardin.

Evan fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la porte devant laquelle il était assis depuis des heures s'ouvrit enfin. Il se dépêcha de ranger son baladeur, et se mit debout si vite que des étoiles apparurent devant ses yeux. Mais malgré cela, et les fourmis qui parcouraient ses fesses, il parvint jusqu'à Elena. La jeune femme lui lança un regard inquiet et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu es tout rouge, Evan.

Il porta une main à ses joues, et constata qu'elles étaient chaudes. Repenser au moment intime qu'il avait partagé avec son amie avait apparemment eu des fortes répercussions qu'il n'avait pas remarquées. Heureusement, seules ses joues en feu en étaient un signe évident.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que _toi_ ça va ?

- Oui, répondit Elena avec un faible sourire. Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais j'ai surtout très faim.

- Tu n'es pas la seule !, dit Evan en frottant son ventre de la main. Tu veux aller au mess ou...

- Major Lorne ?

Evan retint à peine un soupir d'agacement et se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interrompu.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Mr Woolsey ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Je voulais juste vous informer que nous vous attendrons demain matin pour votre interrogatoire.

- Je serais à l'heure.

Visiblement satisfait par cette réponse, le bureaucrate souhaita aux deux jeunes gens une bonne fin de journée et s'éloigna, sous le regard plissé d'énervement d'Evan. Une fois qu'il fut complètement éloigné, le Major reporta son attention sur Elena, qui frottait son visage fatigué. Il caressa brièvement son épaule et lui sourit.

- Bon, je disais donc, tu veux aller au mess tout de suite, ou tu préfères passer par tes quartiers avant ?

- Le mess. Si je m'approche d'un lit maintenant, je vais m'y endormir à coup sûr.

- Alors c'est parti !, s'exclama Evan tout en offrant son bras à son amie.

-----

Evan regarda Elena s'allonger sur son lit, avec des mouvements rendus lents par la fatigue. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui retira ses chaussures, ce qui lui valut un sourire amusé. L'humeur de la linguiste s'était nettement améliorée depuis que son interrogatoire était terminé, et que son estomac était rempli. Il y avait certains moments où elle se perdait dans ses pensées, et où ses yeux devenaient sombres, mais elle ne marmonnait plus, et lui souriait franchement. Il se sentait mieux lui aussi du coup.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle dans l'intention de lui caresser les cheveux, le visage, peu importe, il voulait juste la toucher ; mais Elena lui attrapa le poignet avant que sa main ne puisse atteindre quelconque destination. Aidée de son autre main, elle s'assit.

- Tu es bien tactile, aujourd'hui.

- Pas plus qu'hier soir, répliqua Evan avec un sourire taquin.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard réprobateur, avant de lâcher son poignet pour passer sa main sur son visage avec un soupir.

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit qu'on parlerait, et on le fera. Mais pour le moment, tout est encore...bousculé dans ma tête, et même si j'apprécie énormément que tu veilles sur moi, ça ne m'aide pas que tu sois aussi...démonstratif. Je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas juste de ma part, mais ça le serait encore moins si je te disais des choses dont je ne suis pas sûre. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Evan, dont l'estomac s'était logé dans la gorge. Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Et quand le moment sera venu, fais-moi signe, rajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Elena hocha la tête, avant de lui dire merci. Après quelques secondes de silence, sa fatigue se rappela à elle lorsqu'elle fut prise d'un bâillement. Evan comprit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de quitter la jeune femme. Ce qu'il fit après quelques derniers mots, le cœur lourd.


End file.
